A MeiaYoukai Pantera Negra
by Caroline Sango Maciel
Summary: Ela não via a hora de cumprir o seu maior objetivo. Era a sua essência de vida, todo o seu mundo concentrado num único ponto: InuYasha. Não era como uma humana, nem youkai, nem sentia afeto pelo hanyou. Só queria uma coisa: Vingança. Descubram a história
1. O Seqüestro

**Capítulo 1 - O Seqüestro**

Seu maldito! Volte aqui!

Eis que um vulto vermelho e prateado corre floresta adentro, em busca de sua presa, enquanto esta, temerosa pela sua vida e já alerta pelo instinto natural, foge com todas as forças que lhe restam.

Você não vai escapar de mim! - o vulto salta para o galho mais alto de umas das árvores que os cercavam, e de lá, toma outro impulso, desta vez caindo bem na frente de sua caça -Garras Retalhadoras de Almas! - E ZÁS; num segundo o vulto, agora já identificado por ser um garoto de longos cabelos prateados com vestes vermelhas e olhos dourados volta tranqüilamente para a clareira na floresta.

Até que enfim, InuYasha! Queria matar a todos nós de fome?-diz Miroku, levemente irritado, mas prestando maior atenção na perdiz que o hanyou trazia sobre o ombro, e também ao grande peixe, maior até que o próprio carregador, às frutas frescas e outros alimentos.

Aaaiii...Minha barriguinha...Tá doendo de fome!...Kagome!

Calma, Shippou! O InuYasha já chegou com a comida, espera só mais um pouquinho! - a colegial tentava conter o pequeno filhote de youkai, que revirava em seu colo abraçando a barriga, isso há uma hora.

Feh! Parece que vocês não sobrevivem um minuto sem mim! Até para comer precisam que eu ajude! -riu superiormente o meio-youkai, enquanto jogava o grande cesto no chão, deixando esparramado tudo o que havia conseguido.

COMIIIIDAAA!- Shippou levantou-se num pulo do colo de Kagome, correndo com toda a força de suas perninhas e mergulhando no cesto que InuYasha havia deixado, começando a comer as frutas que encontrava e sumindo dentro do cesto, semelhante a um trator na colheita de trigo; deixando a colegial com uma grande gota na cabeça.

EEEIII, seu pirralho! Caia fora daí, eu também quero comer! -InuYasha puxou o pequeno youkai pelo rabo, enquanto este se agarrava a uvas e maçãs.

Nham, nham, chomp, slept...Ahhhh, InuYasha, me solta!

É isso mesmo, Shippou. Todos nós aqui estamos com fome, você terá que dividir -ponderou Sango, de seu lugar perto da fogueira em que adicionava lenha, para cozinhar a perdiz.

Escute o que a srta. Sango está dizendo, Shippou. Esta comida é para todos nós, e...

Shippou finalmente consegue se soltar das mãos do hanyou, e, olhando reprovadoramente para Miroku, puxa a manga de suas vestes, desequilibrando-o. Em conseqüência, umas dez frutas e um pequeno peixe caem dos braços do monge.

Bem...Eu...-Miroku, vermelho, tenta se explicar, com a mão na nuca.

gota na cabeça de todos

Seu monge safado! Saia daí! -InuYasha o afasta de perto do cesto, enquanto Sango começa a pegar a perdiz e os peixes, irritada com o monge.

Depois de uma farta refeição (Shippou agora repousava feliz no colo de Sango, ainda mastigando algo imaginário, nos seus sonhos), todos resolveram que já era a hora de dormir. Conforme o combinado, esta noite Kagome ficaria de guarda na orla do acampamento, e a qualquer sinal de perigo, avisaria InuYasha. Sendo assim, enquanto todos se ajeitavam em suas esteiras de palha, a jovem encostava-se numa árvore com seu arco-e-flecha nas mãos, e em seguida rondava o acampamento.

Kagome tentava espantar o sono como podia, porém a erva que InuYasha lhe dera justamente para isso não estava funcionando muito bem. Ainda lembrava as palavras ríspidas do hanyou:

"Isso é para que você não durma no seu posto de guarda, Kagome. Que droga, por que você insiste nisso?" perguntou ele, mal-humorado. Não entendia por que raios ela sempre inventava coisas assim! Poderia aparecer qualquer tipo de ser perigoso no meio da noite, ela deveria achar incrível arriscar a vida deste jeito, quando poderia estar dormindo segura!

"Isso não é justo com os outros, InuYasha! Só você, o Miroku e a Sango fazem a guarda, eu me sinto inútil! Também quero contribuir com alguma coisa!"

"Você já detecta os fragmentos, e eu posso perfeitamente fazer esta guarda SO-ZI-NHO! Vá dormir que é o melhor que você faz!"

"O QUÊ? Então você está dizendo que eu só presto para ver um monde de estilhaços cor de rosa no corpo de youkais, e nada mais? Faça-me o favor, InuYasha! Passe agora essa erva, quem vai fazer a guarda esta noite sou eu!"

"Não" Teimou o hanyou, virando as costas e rumando para perto das árvores.

"OSWARI!" Grita Kagome, furiosa com o hanyou, que caiu dramaticamente de cara no chão.

"Eu faço a guarda" diz a colegial, passando perto do hanyou ainda imóvel, e pegando a erva de sua mão "E não ouse contestar!" Ela mastigou a erva e ficou a postos.

Mas agora a idéia não parecia ser assim tão boa. Os ventos que batiam nas copas das árvores de noite eram horripilantes. Fora os muitos sons da floresta ao seu redor. Ela riu. Para quem já estava acostumada a matanças de youkais, lutas de vida ou morte quase diariamente, sono ao relento das matas, e crueldades cometidas por aquele maldito do Naraku, ficar com medo de sons numa noite na floresta era algo bem estranho.

Parou para observar os companheiros. Todos dormiam na paz que lhes era concedida provisoriamente. Shippou aproveitava o colo de Sango, enquanto Kirara dormia sob o braço deste. Miroku, no lado oposto, sonhava com algo que o fazia sorrir e estender as mãos como se estivesse apertando alguma coisa. "Tcs, tcs... pervertido..." Kagome sorriu. E este sorriso tornou-se contemplação ao dar com seus olhos no outro lado, onde dormia o hanyou.

"Ele fica lindo quando dorme". Este foi o primeiro pensamento de Kagome, acompanhado logo em seguida de uma enérgica sacudida de cabeça. Estou ficando doida, pensou fervorosamente. Só pode ser isso. Doida. Maluca. Não deveria estar pensando isso, não entendia por que isso passara pela sua cabeç...

"Mas ele fica _realmente _lindo nesta expressão serena, sem aquela tensão e mal-humor do dia-a-dia. Você reparou isso quando ele te abraçou" insistia uma vozinha irritantemente certa na sua cabeça.

"Cale a boca! Eu não devo pensar isso. Se ele não pensa isso de mim... Que absurdo!" respondeu para ela mesma.

"Ah, não?" a vozinha já começava seu discurso inflamado "E o que você me diz do que ele achou do seu cheiro? Ou já se esqueceu disso?" concluiu ela, triunfante.

Não, ela não havia esquecido. Pelo contrário. Lembrava bem daquele dia em que InuYasha estava entre a vida e a morte (n/a: Episódio 13: O Segredo do Primeiro Dia - InuYasha de cabelos pretos) e pedira-lhe colo...Logo em seguida dissera que seu cheiro era muito bom, e que ele havia mentido nas vezes em que dissera que não...

Com estas lembranças, Kagome corou, e ainda mais irritada com a vozinha persistente em sua cabeça, sentou-se no chão e respondeu, ainda irritada:

"Tá, tá, eu lembro sim! Agora quer fazer o favor de me deixar em paz? Preciso fazer a... - um leve bocejo -... ronda."

"Como quiser" respondeu a irônica voz da sua consciência.

"Que voz mais intrometida..." pensou, enquanto encostava-se à árvore. "Eu não preciso de conselhos de... -um bocejo mais profundo-... uhaaa... Ninguém."

Dito isso, caiu no sono encostada na árvore.

_Passado algumas horas..._

Subitamente, Kagome levantou:

"Estou sentindo... A presença de um fragmento de Jóia!"

Olhou em torno, aturdida. A presença ficava cada vez mais forte, e estranho, parecia que vinha na direção deles, com uma velocidade surpreendente. Levantou-se de um pulo, enquanto corria de volta para o acampamento. Iria chamar o InuYasha, avisar os outros. Não tinha um bom pressentimento.

"InuYasha, InuYasha! Acorde! Estou sentindo a presença de um..."

Súbito, estancou no mesmo lugar.

InuYasha não estava ali.

-Ah, meu Deus... INUYASHAAA! ONDE VOCÊ ESTÁ? INUYASHAA!

-KAGOME...UFF!- ao longe, o grito abafado do hanyou transpôs as folhagens das árvores.

O grito acordou os outros, que já estavam a seu lado perguntando o que havia acontecido.

-O InuYasha sumiu! Levaram ele! Foi por ali! Vamos! -disse, enquanto empunhava seu arco-e-flecha e saía em disparada na direção do grito do hanyou.

-Mas quem foi que fez isso, Kagome? Como conseguiu entrar aqui? Você não estava de guarda? -perguntavam aflitos seus companheiros, floresta adentro, sem senso de direção, apenas guiados pelo som do grito de InuYasha.

-Eu...Eu... -Kagome não sabia o que responder. Sim, ela deveria estar de guarda, não deveria? Pois eis os fatos: ela dormira. Deixara a segurança de todos à mercê de acontecimentos como este.

Ela ia se desvencilhando das árvores e dos espinhos, não se importando com os arranhões.

"Se alguma coisa acontecer com InuYasha... Eu nunca vou me perdoar!"

Continua...


	2. A Batalha e o Guerreiro Ardiloso

**Capítulo dois: A batalha e o guerreiro ardiloso**

**Flashback:**

_"Se alguma coisa acontecer com InuYasha... Eu nunca vou me perdoar!"_

**Fim do Flashback**

InuYasha!INUYASHAA! -Kagome continuava a sua procura desesperada.

Esperem um momento! KIRARA! -gritou Sango e, obedietemente, Kirara transformou-se, e deixou que sua mestra subisse em suas costas.

Subam! Vamos procurar lá de cima!-disse.

Kirara levantou vôo, arrancando-os dos galhos e espinhos da floresta para o céu negro como um manto de veludo. Corriam na maior velocidade possível, e Kagome mantinha seus ouvidos e olhos atentos a qualquer sinal do meio-youkai na floresta abaixo. Então...

ALI! Ali embaixo, vamos descer!

Kirara baixou de altitude o suficiente para que pudessem pular, e que também permitiu que vissem uma cena de fato surpreendente:

Numa outra clareira bem menor do que a anterior, InuYasha estava empunhando a Tessaiga com o braço esquerdo, enquanto o direito pendia de um lado, com um grande ferimento no ombro.

INUYASHA! -Kagome correu, quase desmaiando de alívio ao ver que ele estava vivo -InuYasha, você está bem? O que aconteceu? Você...Você está ferido! -disse ela, reparando agora no grande ferimento que deixava vazar sangue por suas vestes.

Kagome...-ele também parecia aliviado por vê-la. Porém, retomando a voz fria e determinada, disse:

Saia daqui, Kagome. Vá para um lugar seguro.

Mas, InuYasha, por que...

AGORA!

Olhando-o nos olhos, Kagome não viu a frieza e falta de consideração que esperava por ele ter gritado, mas sim preocupação. Sendo assim, ela concordou silenciosamente com a cabeça, antes que Miroku viesse atrás dela puxar-lhe pelo braço.

Escute-o, senhorita Kagome. Aqui não é seguro!

Mas por quê?Quem mais está aqui, Miroku?-perguntou, enquanto corriam para o outro lado da clareira.

Você não sentiu uma energia estranha vindo do lado oposto do InuYasha?

Energia estranha? -Kagome parou um minuto, e olhou. Sim, estava lá! -Miroku, aquele ser estranho possui um fragmento da Jóia!

Ouviu isso, InuYasha? -Miroku gritou, quando já estavam seguros junto com os outros no outro lado da clareira -Esta criatura, seja lá quem for, tem um fragmento! Tome cuidado!

Pode deixar, Miroku! Seja quem for...-ele voltou a atenção para seu oponente, do outro lado, e gritou: -Está me ouvindo?SAIA DÁI, PARA QUE EU POSSA ACABAR COM VOCÊ! APAREÇA!

Lentamente, das sombras, um vulto vestido de negro surgiu. Tinha a forma de um humano, e caminhava pacientemente até posicionar-se perante o hanyou.

Sinto cheiro de youkai...-ele disse para si mesmo, enquanto analisava o oponente.

Você tem um bom faro, InuYasha - disse calmamente o ser vestido de negro, com a voz abafada por uma máscara, levemente parecida com a de Sango. -Meus parabéns.

Deixe de enrolação, diga logo! Quem é você? Por quê me trouxe até aqui? RESPONDA!

Você logo vai saber, InuYasha...-respondeu o ser.

Ora, seu...Vou te matar sem fazer mais perguntas! -disse por fim o hanyou, partindo para cima de seu adversário.

Ele esquivou-se rapidamente, tão rápido que por um segundo o hanyou ficou sem saber para onde ele tinha ido. Sentiu uma forte pancada na cabeça, que o fez cair no chão: o youkai de preto havia juntado as duas mãos e dera-lhe um grande murro na nuca.

Enquanto InuYasha preparava-se para levantar, o youkai pisou-lhe na cabeça, afundando seu rosto no chão. Logo depois, abaixou-se perto de seu rosto e disse:

Você vai pagar, InuYasha. Vai pagar por tudo o que fez... O que_ você _me fez!

O...O quê? -perguntou o hanyou, confuso. Mas deixou para perguntas depois. Num momento de fúria, agarrou o pé do youkai e lançou-lhe longe, criando tempo assim para levantar-se.

O youkai deu meia-volta em pleno ar, e caiu com uma perna agachada, e a outra dobrada, evitando assim o impacto. Os dois voltaram à posição de combate, e, mais rápido do que o hanyou poderia ver, o youkai aproximara-se numa velocidade incrível, em zig-zag, e, ao chegar perto dele...

LÂMINAS EXTERMINADORAS!

Do nada, InuYasha viu as unhas de seu adversário crescerem até o triplo do tamanho normal, e mudarem para uma coloração prateada, semelhante ao aço das espadas, e, aparentemente, tão afiadas quanto uma! E não só aparentemente: se não houvesse desviado o rosto das perigosas garras do youkai, teria sido despedaçado. Felizmente, este destino foi reservado à sua veste de pêlos de ratos de fogo, que ficou em pedaços. As lâminas mortíferas que o youkai lançara ficaram cravadas no chão, e abriram fendas profundas no solo da floresta. Era a última coisa que ele desejaria! Um ataque semelhante ao Garras Retalhadoras de Almas! E como sua sorte não deixava de avisar-lhe, ele sabia que este ataque nas mãos do novo youkai era muito mais perigoso...Muito mais mortal...

InuYasha saltou para trás de seu oponente, e agora as posições foram invertidas. O hanyou estava oculto pelas sombras da floresta, e o novo Youkai, em plena luz do luar, na posição que antes fora dele.

InuYasha podia ver perfeitamente como era seu inimigo, que ainda estava de costas para ele. Vestia uma roupa de tecido negro, muito justa ao corpo. Tinha o cabelo curto e negro, o que não era comum em youkais com a habilidade que ele apresentava. Vendo mais atentamente, percebeu um rabo-de-cavalo, muito longo e fino, saindo da nuca, e amparadas na cintura dele, estava o que parecia ser duas espadas curtas, de formato diferente: cada uma com três lâminas finas, prateadas e reluzentes, a maior lâmina exatamente no meio (n/a: Eu inspirei as armas do nosso "terrível youkai" nas que o Rafael, do desenho Tartarugas Ninja usa. A única diferença é que as do youkai são um pouco mais compridas, para dar vantagem nas lutas), e as outras duas, do mesmo tamanho, de cada lado. Que tipo de youkai seria aquele, ele pensou, enquanto se preparava para o ataque. Bem, seja lá quem fosse, não teria tempo de saber. E partiu para cima do oponente, brandindo a espada.

"Aaahhhh! Agora você vai se arrepender de ter me seqüestrado do acampamento, seu maldito!" e atacou.

Porém, o guerreiro virou-se rapidamente, e amparou o golpe da Tessaiga com as suas duas estranhas armas cruzadas. O impacto foi tanto que os pés do youkai afundaram alguns centímetros no chão, e como InuYasha continuava a pressionar a espada contra seu oponente, ele foi recuando cada vez mais.

"Seu maldito! Pare de se defender e lute!" InuYasha gritou, incitando mais força sobre a Tessaiga, fazendo com que a leve luz amarelada que a envolvia se intensificasse.

"Foi para isso que vim aqui, e ninguém é mais maldito que você!" gritou o youkai de volta, com sua voz abafada pela máscara, e saltou para o lado deixando Inuyasha enterrar o golpe da Tessaiga no chão, fazendo uma profunda cratera, mas retirando-a rapidamente para recomeçar o ataque.

Eles trocaram golpes furiosos entre suas espadas. O youkai manejava aquelas espadas de três lâminas com imensa habilidade, e era difícil para InuYasha desviar-se e atacar ao mesmo tempo. Em certo momento, o hanyou conseguiu arremessar as armas de seu adversário para longe.

"Feh...Agora você não está mais tão orgulhoso como antes, não é?" disse sarcasticamente o meio-youkai, enquanto aproximava-se lentamente do seu adversário, com a ponta da Tessaiga quase encostando-lhe na face. "Não vou escutar mais nada de você...MORRA!"

"É o que você pensa...Ainda não é a minha hora, e você verá..." disse demoradamente o youkai, em voz baixa, e o hanyou podia sentir que aquela máscara ocultava um triunfante sorriso. "Dança das Ilusões!"

Mais uma vez InuYasha foi surpreendido, desta vez por ver o seu oponente simplesmente multiplicar-se! Um, dois, três, quatro youkais pareceram surgir do mesmo corpo que um segundo antes estava recuando, prestes a ser cortado pela lâmina de sua Tessaiga. As cópias de seu oponente dispuseram-se num círculo fechado em torno do hanyou, e disseram ao mesmo tempo:

"Agora vamos ver se os seus sentidos são tão bons quanto julgamos, InuYasha..." disseram as quatro vozes em uníssono. "IIIÁÁÁÁÁ!".

InuYasha saltou o mais alto que pôde, mas ao invés dos clones se chocarem entre si, eles perceberam seus movimentos e também saltaram. Um deles atingiu o tórax do hanyou com um golpe de espada, e ele caiu pesadamente no chão.

Humpf... -disse um dos clones, descendo para onde o corpo caído de InuYasha permanecia, enquanto os outros quatro ocupavam cada um um galho nas árvores mais próximas -Você resistiu bem menos do que me avisaram que poderia, InuYasha...Eu esperava mais de você. -então, virando-se para o grupo estarrecido de companheiros do hanyou, na margem da clareira, falou, com a voz mais alta:

Entregue-me os fragmentos da Jóia, garota. Eu sei que ela está com você. E vocês já viram que não poderão me impedir se eu quiser tomá-la com minhas próprias mãos -concluiu.

Kagome, dividida entre o impulso de correr até InuYasha e proteger a Jóia, recuou dois passos, pressionando a mão sobre onde o pingente feito com os fragmentos repousava.

O que você fez com o InuYasha, seu...seu monstro?- exclamou a garota, não conseguindo mais deter as lágrimas -Não vou deixar que tome a Jóia! NUNCA!

Eu já esperava por isso -disse o youkai, de novo em tom de riso. -Bem, se é assim que vocês querem...LÂMINAS EXTERMI...

Nesse momento, Miroku e Sango interpuseram-se na frente de Kagome.

Só por cima do meu cadáver, seu youkai maldito! -gritou Sango -OSSO VOADOR!

Não vamos deixá-lo fazer mal a Kagome! KAZAANA! -gritou Miroku, abrindo então o Buraco do Vento.

O youkai desviou facilmente do golpe de Sango e da rajada de vento de Miroku, colocando-se atrás dele como um raio, e empurrando-o com um chute. O monge apenas teve o tempo necessário para lacrar de novo o seu Buraco do Vento, antes de cair no chão. Como Sango já estava com sua espada em posição de ataque, o youkai apenas deu-lhe um soco rápido e curto no estômago. Aquilo deveria mantê-los desacordados por um tempo.

E agora...Entregue-me os fragmentos, garota...-disse, levantando sua mão e ativando as garras prateadas de dez centímetros de comprimento, aproximando-as do pescoço de Kagome, que se viu encurralada contra uma árvore.

Eu...Não...-ela conseguiu dizer, antes que...

...Subitamente, o youkai à sua frente deu um grito abafado, e abrindo mais os olhos, caiu.

No meio da clareira, ela viu InuYasha levantando-se com dificuldade, seu corpo sangrando muito, e a lâmina da Tessaiga que ele atirara incrustada no ombro do youkai desacordado.

Continua...


	3. Revelando o Segredo:A Hanyou Pantera

**Capítulo três - Revelando o segredo: A Meia-Youkai Pantera**

**Flashback**

_No meio da clareira, ela viu InuYasha levantando-se com dificuldade, seu corpo sangrando muito, e a lâmina da Tessaiga que ele atirara incrustada no ombro do youkai desacordado._

**Fim do Flashback**

I...Inu...InuYasha... -parecia que toda a floresta havia silenciado-se por aquele momento. Kagome, com as mãos caídas dos lados do corpo, sentia o sangue do ombro do Youkai derramar-se pela grama verde da estação. Por mais humanitário que fosse o instinto que isso lhe causava, ela não se importou. Todo o seu ser concentrava-se na figura em meio à clareira, que se apoiava com dificuldade na bainha de uma espada, com o corpo também jorrando sangue, tentando estancá-lo com um dos braços. Ela andou dois sôfregos passos na sua direção antes de exclamar, com o sopro de ar que lhe fora reposto: -InuYasha!

Correu, com todas as forças, as lágrimas de alívio, felicidade, temor, medo, voando à vontade do vento.

Ka...Kagome...-essa foi porém a única palavra que InuYasha dissera. Ela estava viva...Ela estava viva, e era isso que importava. Quase morrera tentando defender a Jóia, mas estava viva...Com este pensamento, ele desmaiou.

InuYasha! -Kagome foi mais rápida e amparou-o em seus braços. Ele gemera, pressionara o ferimento. Desculpou-se, e, ainda abraçada ao hanyou, como se pudesse impedir que sequer uma fagulha da sua vida fosse embora, ela murmurava, mais para convencer a si mesma do que a ele.

Você...Você vai ficar bom, InuYasha! Vamos levá-lo para o vilarejo... Agüente firme...Kirara!

Virando o pescoço para trás, viu a youkai transformar-se, e quando ela se aproximou, pôs InuYasha com extremo cuidado em cima dela.

Kirara...Vá para o vilarejo...Tome, leve isso -ela colocou seu lenço no focinho de Kirara -Isso deve bastar para que ela entenda a situação de perigo -percebendo que a youkai olhava tristemente para Sango, Kagome falou: -Não se preocupe, Kirara, ela está bem...Eu vou cuidar deles, agora, vá!

E assim dito, a youkai levantou vôo, rumando para o vilarejo.

"Pelo menos assim InuYasha poderá se salvar", pensou. E lutando para afastar isso da mente, foi socorrer Sango e Miroku.

Os dois já estava acordando, gemendo levemente pela força do golpe a que foram submetidos. Miroku disse primeiro:

Kagome...O que foi...Que aconteceu?

Aquele...aquele youkai maldito...! -disse Sango, segurando a barriga com o braço, e, quando deu com os olhos no corpo estendido à sua frente, elevou a voz.

Céus! O que aconteceu com ele? Kagome...O que você...O que você...

Eu não fiz nada...-tranqüilizou a amiga -Foi o InuYasha -e recomeçou a chorar, nos braços de Sango.

O InuYasha...o que aconteceu com ele, Kagome? Onde ele está? -perguntou Miroku.

Ele está gravemente ferido -respondeu Kagome, com a voz embargada -A Kirara levou-o para a senhora Kaede...Ela saberá como curá-lo...Ela _vai_ curá-lo, não vai, Sango? Por favor, me diga que _vai_! -implorou Kagome, voltando às lágrimas.

Ela vai Kagome...-concordou Sango, sabendo que todas as suas forças queriam acreditar nisso. -Ele não vai morrer. Aquele cabeça dura não morreu até hoje, por que morreria justamente agora? -sorriu a guerreira, tentando acalmar a amiga.

Neste momento, a triste consolação foi interrompida pelo gemido do Youkai.

Ele ainda está vivo! -exclamou Miroku.

Não por muito tempo, se depender de mim!- disse Sango. Ela ainda estava possessa. Seu antigo instinto de exterminadora falava mais alto, somado ao soco que levara no estômago, aos golpes físicos e emocionais de seus amigos...Ela não esperou mais, pegou a sua espada largada ao lado e, quando já desferia o golpe fatal sobre o youkai, Miroku segurou-lhe o pulso.

Não, Sango. Nós queremos respostas. Não vamos matá-lo.-ponderou calmamente o monge.

Ele não terá este pensamento quanto à nós, Miroku!

Não será obrigado a ter -disse o monge, e, aproximando-se do corpo do youkai, que mexia-se levemente, recitou um mantra que imobilizou-o de vez.

O que foi isso?

Este mantra o manterá imóvel até que possamos responder às nossas perguntas. -disse ele, seriamente, olhando para o youkai agora em novamente desacordado -Vamos...A senhora Kaede irá curá-lo, e aí então poderemos esclarecer algumas coisas. -ele retirou um longo lenço de suas vestes, e, depois de retirar cuidadosamente a Tessaiga encravada no ombro do inimigo, estancou-lhe o sangue com o lenço. Colocou-o nos ombros e começou a caminhar.

"Ele deve ser um youkai muito resistente... Poucas pessoas, e até mesmo youkais resistiriam a esta perda de sangue" lembrou-se do InuYasha, a exceção nesta regra. "E mesmo assim... Por que será que ele nos atacou? Disse que o InuYasha iria pagar-lhe... O que quis dizer com isso?"

Ruminando esta dúvida, ela seguiu ao vilarejo com Sango, Miroku, e o youkai desacordado.

_No vilarejo..._

Pare de reclamar, InuYasha...Nem parece aquele meio-youkai irritante e convencido que você sempre foi! -dizia a velha Kaede, enquanto colocava mais um pouco de ungüento na ferida de InuYasha, e dava mais uma volta à atadura. -Pronto. -concluiu, dando um tapinha no curativo recém-feito.

AAAII! Sua velha idiota, por que fez isso? -respondeu o hanyou enfurecido, no momento em que Kagome entrava pela cortina de palha que funcionava como porta.

"É, ele parece já estar curado", pensou. E por dentro sorriu. Era muito mais reconfortante ver o InuYasha novamente irritado com Deus e o mundo, do que à beira da morte...Enfim, disse:

Então, você já está melhor? -perguntou, aliviada pela resposta:

O que te parece?

Me parece que você voltou a ser o mesmo irritante e mal-agradecido de sempre. Fui eu quem colocou você na Kirara para vir até aqui, sabia? -disse ela, já começando uma pequena ebulição de nervosismo dentro de si.

Claro, para compensar a burrada que a senhorita "Eu faço a ronda sozinha" cometeu. Ou por que mais acha que estou enfaixado agora?

Kagome corou, de raiva e de vergonha, e respondeu:

Mas eu só queria ajudar! Não quero me sentir uma inútil neste grupo!

Sendo uma inútil você causa menos prejuízos. Principalmente quando eles são físicos. -o hanyou virou a cara para a garota, e ficou sentado admirando as paredes da casinha.

InuYasha! Se você não estivesse tão ferido eu diria para você sent...

Kagome, não! -interromperam todos ao mesmo tempo, sacudindo os braços para calar a amiga.

Ufff... Tudo bem! Mas você bem merecia.-disse a colegial, também sentando-se no lado oposto.

Além do mais -continuou o meio-youkai -Eu não sou mal-agradecido coisa alguma! Fui eu quem te livrou de ter o pescoço estilhaçado por aquele maldito youkai!

Depois de três segundos de um constrangedor silêncio, os dois disseram, cada um do seu lado:

Obrigado.

E, percebendo a pequena rachadura na fortaleza de cada um, voltaram-se tímidos a se encarar. Encarar entre aspas. Ambos desviavam o olhar. O primeiro a quebrar o silêncio foi InuYasha, quando, rodopiando pela sala, seus olhos pousaram no corpo do youkai desacordado.

O quêêê? O que este maldito está fazendo aqui?-gritou, automaticamente levando a mão à cintura, em busca de sua espada.

Se é isso o que procura...-disse Kagome, estendendo a espada para o hanyou. Mal este pegou no cabo da Tessaiga, já estava a brandi-la para o youkai deitado.

Não, InuYasha!-Miroku interpôs-se ao hanyou, usando o seu cajado para aparar a Tessaiga -Ele ainda não morreu, vamos mantê-lo vivo para responder às nossas perguntas! Precisamos saber por quê ele te atacou, e por que disse que iria pagar pelo que lhe fez...E se ele for um enviado de Naraku? Poderá saber onde ele se localiza!

O hanyou ponderou um segundo sobre o que o monge disse, e, fazendo com que a Tessaiga voltasse para sua forma normal, colocou-a de volta na bainha.

Você tem razão, Miroku. Vamos deixá-lo vivo para responder a tudo isso...E depois...Ele vai pagar por ter me acertado de qualquer forma. Mas antes, vamos ver quem é esse guerreiro.

E, aproximando-se lentamente do guerreiro desacordado, estendeu a mão e retirou-lhe a máscara.

Mas...Mas... É uma garota! -exclamou o hanyou, mais indignado do que surpreso, afastando-se da garota como se fosse tóxica.

Uma...garota?-murmurou Kagome. Ela aproximou-se mais para ver o rosto inerte da menina que estava a sua frente.

Nossa...que menina bonita!-disse Shippou, pulando mais para perto, segurando nos cabelos de Miroku para ver.

Eu não acredito...Como pode uma garota lutar assim?-perguntou Sango, olhando atentamente para a outra guerreira desacordada à sua frente. Estava ajoelhada ao lado do corpo da menina, fazendo curativos nos profundo ferimento que ficara em seu ombro.

InuYasha, você está perdendo o jeitinho! Até uma garota conseguiu ganhar de você! -disse Miroku, até agora calado e sério, mas, ao dizer essa frase, InuYasha ficara vermelho e mirava-o com profundo ódio -E que garota! Aaaiii! -Sango dera-lhe um belo beliscão nas costas, deixando o monge com uma gota na cabeça.

Isso não é hora para gracinhas, seu monge pervertido -concluiu a guerreira.

Ela não é uma simples garota -sussurrou InuYasha. E, aproximando-se da menina, sentiu o cheiro que exalava -Tem cheiro de youkai.

Uma youkai?

Sim, Kagome.

Mas por que uma youkai iria querer matar você, InuYasha? Você conhece ela? -perguntou enfim, não totalmente convencida do que sentia. Lembrou-se de Kikyou. Afastou esse pensamento mau da cabeça, isso não era hora, como Sango dissera.

Não, eu não conheço. Eu nunca vi essa menina na vida! -disse, irritado -Mas para ela querer me matar, deve ter tido algum bom motivo! Eu acho...Que isso é obra do Naraku.

Possivelmente -disse Miroku -E só tem um jeito da gente saber.

Ele virou cuidadosamente a menina, e, devagar, abriu suas vestes negras exatamente no meio das costas. Todos estavam em silêncio quando falou:

Nada. Nenhuma cicatriz com o formato de aranha. -murmurou, voltando a cobrir as costas brancas da garota.

Então ela não era uma enviada do Naraku -disse Sango. E, virando-se para a amiga -Kagome...Aquele fragmento de Jóia que você pressentiu...Vem dessa garota-youkai, não vem?

Sim. -murmurou a colegial.

Por que você não disse isso logo, Kagome!-gritou InuYasha -Pelo menos conseguimos mais um fragmento! Vamos, tire-o de onde quer que esteja no corpo dessa youkai nojenta!

Ele está nervoso só por que apanhou de uma garota -murmurou Shippou para Miroku.

Eu ouvi isso, seu pirralho!

AAII, Kagome, ele me bateu! -Shippou pulou no colo de Kagome, que se ocupou em massagear o galo que ficara na cabecinha do filhote de raposa.

Nós não podemos tirar o fragmento dela, InuYasha...Pelo menos não ainda.-concluiu a colegial, olhando para o hanyou.

Ora, e por que não! Deixe de enrolar!

Por que, se tirarmos o fragmento, ela irá morrer -disse por fim a estudante.

Todos ficaram em silêncio, enquanto o hanyou mal-humorado processava a idéia. Maldita youkai! Maldita, maldita! Além de quase matá-lo, ela ainda não merecia morrer, pois tinha de dar-lhe muitas explicações. Por que raios o atacara no meio da noite? E, além do mais, não poderia deixá-la morrer ainda por outro motivo...Ela não morreria assim tão fácil, teria de enfrentá-lo novamente quando ficasse melhor. Ele queria revanche.

Pois bem. Mas não me chamem se ela acordar e quiser atacar novamente -disse, dando as costas aos seus companheiros, deitando e finalmente rendendo-se ao sono.

Kagome ficou a observar a menina. Não parecia ser tão má...Tinha os traços finos e angelicais, que nem o corte de cabelo curto (n/a: como o de uma das amigas da Kagome, que tem o cabelo curtinho) conseguia rustificar, com um rabo-de-cavalo muito longo e fino, na base da nuca, vestígios do que fora um comprido cabelo em outros tempos. Kagome reparou que ela tinha uma meia-lua tatuada na fronte, como a de Sesshoumaru, mas...negra. Ela não achou que isso fosse bom.

A garota não parecia ser muito mais velha do que ela. Talvez uns três anos. Quantos teria, pensou, lembrando-se agora de que os youkais vivem muito mais tempo do que os humanos, e que se ela fosse mesmo uma youkai, seria dezenas de anos mais velha do que ela. Isso não importava. Via os detalhes da roupa negra da menina, justa ao corpo, adequada para combates que exigissem agilidade, como a de Sango, porém sem os detalhes coloridos e com ligeiras alterações. Ela não parecia incitar vida, pensou Kagome. Parecia triste, mesmo inconsciente. Que mágoas guardava no íntimo de seu coração?

Deixando a menina-youkai convalescendo, ela deitou-se em sua esteira de palha, soprou as chamas das velas, e foi dormir, assim como os outros.

_No meio da noite..._

Ah...ai...o...o que...houve? -dizia uma voz muito baixa na escuridão da cabana. -O que será que...AI!

Ela tentou levantar-se, mas no primeiro movimento, sentiu uma dor lacerante no ombro direito e tombou de volta. Depois, tentou novamente. E de novo. E de novo. Mas, quando foi tentar pela quinta vez, além do ombro queimando da dor que se alastrava, sentiu que não conseguia mais se mover. Tombou outra vez, e desta forma ficou, inspirando e expirando fortemente por cinco minutos, antes de conseguir forças para dizer:

Raios...Onde será que estou?

Não adiantou olhar muito em volta. Mal conseguia ver à sua frente. Na posição em que estava, seria mais fácil contemplar as goteiras do teto daquele casebre antigo do que descobrir de uma vez aonde se encontrava.

Baixando os olhos o mais que pôde, viu quatro seres ressonando na escuridão apenas interrompida por algumas velas. Seriam humanos? Provavelmente. Raciocinou dolorosamente que teria perdido a batalha. A batalha...As lembranças começaram a surgir pouco a pouco na sua mente, e a cada cena parecia sentir mais e mais a dor, o triunfo, a conquista, o alívio e tristeza de finalmente ter conseguido a sua chance, e a desperdiçado...Se o tivesse matado quando o encontrou adormecido na clareira da floresta...Mas não. Queria enfrentá-lo. Queria que ele sentisse tudo aquilo que sentiu durante toda a sua vida. Toda a dor e humilhação.

Aquele hanyou maldito...Era culpa dele! Era _tudo _culpa dele! Desde que nascera, vivera sobre a ameaça deste maldito InuYasha, e, quando finalmente encontrava a sua oportunidade de matá-lo, pelo o qual se preparou a vida inteira, ela não conseguia. Perdera. Perdera, e agora estava provavelmente na casa de alguma família humana, desfrutando da compaixão de alguém que a encontrara ferida e quase morta na floresta.

Estava tão próximo...Achava que tinha matado o hanyou, e, quando estava prestes a conseguir os fragmentos da Jóia...Iria matar dois coelhos com uma cajadada só, já dizia o ditado humano que escutara uma vez. E quando iria conseguir...Sentiu uma dor alucinante no ombro, e desmaiou, para só acordar no casebre onde era acolhida com _compaixão. _

Isso fê-la revirar por dentro. Que sentimento mais idiota, este, de compaixão! Nunca servira para nada em sua vida. Ou quase nunca..., pensou, com remorso. Mas os fatos eram que agora devia a sua vida a esse sentimento.

Mas isso não iria ficar assim. Iria embora dali. Caçaria alguns cervos e alguns javalis e daria de presente para a família que a salvara. Poderia não ser recíproca ao sentimento de compaixão, mas sabia que ingrata não era.

Tentou levantar-se. Raios! De novo, não conseguia! E não entendia porquê. Ainda tinha as suas pernas, em perfeito estado, pelo que parecia. Seu corpo ainda estava inteiro, com exceção do furo aberto em seu ombro. A única questão era a que não conseguia se mover.

"Mas se estou bem... Será isso... Um feitiço?"

Sua mente trabalhava depressa. Uma família que quisesse apenas cuidar dela e curar-lhe os ferimentos não iria enfeitiçá-la. Sua situação deveria ser bem mais complicada do que imaginava.

O fragmento...A idéia do fragmento de Jóia veio como um raio na sua cabeça. Ainda podia senti-lo, pulsando vida, abaixo do seu peito. Seria aquilo que ainda a mantinha viva? Mas então, por que alguém que não fosse uma família caridosa e que não quisesse um fragmento de Jóia iria deixá-la viva e enfeitiçá-la? Agora sim, pensou. Estava confusa.

Só restava uma coisa a fazer: procurar respostas.

Reuniu a toda a força que pôde, experimentando mexer a boca. Perfeito estado. Bastaria um som, um simples chamado. Uma pessoa capaz de enfeitiçar alguém não seria tão desprevenida a ponto de dormir pesado com um estranho em casa.

A...Al...Alguém...

Deu certo. Cinco vozes levantaram o silêncio da noite. Uma delas era de um ser pequenino, que seu olfato ainda vacilante avisou ser um filhote de youkai raposa. O que ele também estaria fazendo aqui?

Gritos de "O quê?", "Aonde?", "O que foi?", "Acordem!" foram despertando todos os habitantes da cabana.

-Pessoal, levantem, ela acordou! -ela escutou uma voz masculina dar o alerta. Tentou farejar. Este era humano, mas tinha uma energia diferente rondando-o.

O quê? Ela já acordou, Miroku? Que bom!

Desta vez era a voz de uma menina. Humana também, mas com outro tipo de energia rondando-a...Farejou de novo...e teria um sobressalto, se não estivesse imobilizada:

Eram eles.

Ela ouvira o nome Miroku e sentira este cheiro antes, na batalha que tivera antes de desmaiar e acordar ali. Eram eles, só podiam ser! E por que eles teriam salvado-a e ainda conservado o fragmento da Jóia que lhe mantinha a vida? Por quê? Por quê?

Estava ainda mais confusa e, com um apertar de olhos, pensou que seria melhor ter ficado calada, enquanto escutava o rebuliço causado por ela na cabana.

Ela acordou, Miroku? E está bem? Acendam as velas! -era a voz daquela garota com a arma feita de ossos de youkai falando -InuYasha! InuYasha! Acorde!

Ele! Ele também estava ali! Rangeu os dentes, e remexeu-se ainda mais no lugar onde estava, pouco se importando com a dor que recomeçara a aumentar em seu ombro, pouco se importando com o que poderia acontecer.

Está se mexendo...Calma, fique quieta, isso só vai aumentar a sua...Aaaaiii!

O monge retirou rapidamente a mão de seu rosto, quando ela o mordeu.

Sorte sua que minha mordida não é venenosa, seu monge de araque! Foi você quem colocou este maldito feitiço em mim, não foi? Responda!

Agora toda a cabana estava iluminada com as velas acesas rapidamente, e bons quatro pares de olhos estavam fixados nela. O monge olhava-a com um misto de medo e repulsa. Ela era recíproca ao segundo sentimento.

Mas o que mais lhe causou revolta foi o dono do quinto par de olhos, que se levantou e ficou a olhá-la sério e analisadoramente.

Você! -ela gritou -Eu vou matar você! ME TIREM DAQUI! -e recomeçou a se mover contra a barreira invisível que a imobilizava.

Não adiante se revirar, o mantra do Miroku e o adesivo do Shippou deixam youkais imobilizados. Você é uma youkai, não é, menina? -perguntou o hanyou. Estava-a olhando controladamente e de má vontade. Ela olhou-o atentamente e, ao analisar a expressão do hanyou...Uma luz se fez na sua mente recém-clareada, e não resistiu:

Está com raiva por que perdeu para uma garota, InuYasha?-disse, desta vez sorrindo maldosamente. Sabia que estava sem sua máscara, e que eles haviam descoberto sua identidade de garota. E um vestígio de felicidade mesquinha transpassou-lhe o corpo ao ver que o hanyou havia ficado furioso por ter perdido para uma garota, ou uma youkai fêmea, conforme eles imaginavam. Tcs, tcs...Orgulho masculino era uma das coisas que ela mais achava _no baka _no mundo.

O quêê? -ela alargou o sorriso quando viu o meio-youkai ficar vermelho e crescer de raiva -Sua youkai maldita, eu vou matar você!- ele avançou ferozmente para ela, porém foi detido pelos companheiros e pela garota que tinha os fragmentos. Ela continuou rindo.

Puxa, até uma "garota youkai" como eu posso vencer você, Focinho de Cachorro. -ela riu.

FOCINHO DE CACHORRO! Agora chega! Me larga, Kagome, essa youkai não merece viver nem mais um segundo! Me larguem, todos vocês!

A confusão estava armada. Enquanto InuYasha era detido com muita dificuldade pelos amigos, bradando as mais terríveis maldições para a "misteriosa youkai", esta cantarolava movendo a cabeça de um lado para o outro, no seu lugar estável: "Focinho de cachorro, focinho de cachorro, focinho de cachorro..."

Chega, InuYasha! SENTA!-Gritou Kagome, quando a situação já estava fugindo do controle. O hanyou estava de cara no chão, e antes da youkai começar uma risada, Sango virou-se para ela, estendeu o dedo e disse:

Você aí! Pare de provocar o InuYasha! Já não basta o que fez para ele hoje? Ele quase morreu, e saiba que você também teria morrido, se nós não tivéssemos trago-na para cá! Fique quieta, você não está em condições de fazer gracinhas, perdeu muito sangue e pode voltar a desmaiar se continuar assim, youkai ou não!

Quem você pensa que é, humana, para falar comigo assim? E, ei...-ela tornou a olhar para todos eles, um por um, e começou a rir. Ria baixinho no começo, mas depois sua risada foi aumentando, e enchendo cada centímetro daquela cabana. Os humanos e o hanyou mostravam desagrado e espanto diante desta sua reação. Quando Sango já estava ficando irritada novamente, ela cessou a torrente de risos e disse:

Vocês... vocês pensam que sou uma youkai?

Por que? E não é?

Quem disse para vocês que sim?

O InuYasha.

Ela olhou para o hanyou, que havia levantado o rosto e olhava-a com fúria.

Eu retiro o que disse sobre os seus sentidos serem muitos bons. Cometeu uma falha, Focinho de Cachorro.

Como uma falha? O que quer dizer com isso? -respondeu o hanyou, aproximando-se da garota, e pondo de lado por um instante a ofensa aos seus sentidos e a seu rosto. Sentiu o ar dos pés à cabeça da moça, o que causou a ela uma cara de desprezo. Por fim, disse, muito baixo:

Ela tem razão.

Como! Ela não é uma youkai? Mas, InuYasha...-contestou Miroku, em nome de todos os presentes.

Ela não é totalmente uma youkai -ele disse, desta vez levantado e olhando para a garota estendida no chão -É uma hanyou.

Continua...


	4. A Meia Youkai Conta a Sua História

**Capítulo quatro - A Meia-Youkai Conta a Sua História**

**-**Ela...ela também é uma hanyou!

Sim, Kagome. Eu tinha me enganado quanto ao cheiro dela. -respondia o hanyou. Ele agora estava sem reação. Olhava para baixo, absorto em seus pensamentos.

Satisfeitos agora? -disse a meia-youkai. Ela já não estava mais rindo. Mantinha a fisionomia séria. Por que ele parecia ter ficado tão abalado? Ele também era um hanyou, já sabia disso há muito tempo.

**Flashback**

_Ela desviava dos golpes incessantes de uma espada. Um, dois, três golpes, que poderiam lhe ser fatais. Desta vez a espada não era de madeira, como usavam há alguns anos atrás. Era de verdade, e um erro poderia ser fatal._

_-Pare de se desviar! Defenda-se ou ataque de uma vez, desviar diante de um ataque é sinal de covardia! -dizia a voz de seu adversário, ríspida, indiferente ao esforço da menina._

_-Eu...eu estou tentando...É...muito rápido...Ah!_

_Ela caíra, e quando voltou a abrir os olhos, sentiu a ponta de uma lâmina espetar-lhe o queixo._

_-Esse tipo de erro poderá ser o seu último numa batalha. Não deixe que o atacante perceba seus movimentos. Seja mais rápida e mais esperta que ele. Desviar na hora em que deve combatê-lo demonstra fraqueza, e não é isso que ensino a você. Quer ou não quer vencer aquele que tanto desgraçou a sua vida?_

_-Eu...-ela arfava, tentando recuperar o fôlego perdido no esforço -Eu quero! -disse por fim._

_-Então dedique-se mais. Não é apenas o seu corpo e a técnica de seus movimentos que deve estar presente numa batalha, mas a sua alma em união com eles._

_-Certo...Eu vou me dedicar mais...Eu prometo!-disse a pequena menina, que aparentava seus dez anos de idade, decidida._

_Seu pai guardou a espada na bainha, e deu-lhe a mão para se levantar._

_-Há uma coisa que eu preciso lhe dizer, minha filha. -falou pacientemente, enquanto caminhavam para fora da sala de combate._

_-O que, papai? -respondeu ela, inocente. Apesar de ter ido mal no treino, estava feliz. Não era sempre que seu pai a pegava pela mão e falava com essa delicadeza. Eram raros momentos pai-e-filha como esse. Será que seria isso mesmo? Sua cauda negra e sedosa sacudiu um pouco._

_-Sobre o ser que você irá enfrentar quando já tiver idade e preparo para isso._

_-Ah...-ela desapontou. Sua cauda voltou a ficar quase encostada no chão por onde passavam. Então não era o tão aguardado momento pai-e-filha que ela esperava, o assunto era outra vez aquele maldito youkai que dizimara a sua família. -O que tem o maldito InuYasha, pai? -ela não deixou-o perceber a sombra de tristeza que pairava em seu rosto. Preferia irritada a triste, tristeza não a impulsionava a nada._

_O pai abaixou-se até ficar com o rosto quase na altura da filha. Alguém lhe dissera que isso era bom em conversas com crianças. Nunca experimentara, afinal, a menina há muito tempo não era criada para ser uma criança, e sim uma guerreira. Nos poucos momentos que tinha como uma, sempre retornava para a dura realidade do treinamento. Mas nunca era tarde para ser um pouco o pai que nunca fora de verdade._

_-Minha filha, eu sei que nunca fui um bom pai para você. Me desculpe. Mas diante da situação...-ele percebeu o olhar em brumas da filha -Eu sei que não há justificativa para isso. Mas entenda uma coisa, é necessário. Este youkai que nos fez tanto mal...Ele não pode continuar a solta neste mundo, causando a destruição de tantas famílias, e tantas mágoas como a que há no seu coração, ainda de criança.-ela torceu o pequeno narizinho. Detestava que falassem isso -Criança, sim. Eu nunca fui um pai, e você raramente é uma criança como a que deveria ser. Eu gostaria que um dia...Me perdoasse por isso._

_Ela arregalou os olhos, e abriu a boca. Não estava entendendo, definitivamente não estava. O que era aquilo? Para onde fora o homem frio e de poucas palavras que era o seu pai, e por que colocaram aquela imitação barata de pai amoroso e arrependido em seu lugar? E, acima de tudo, não entendia por quê aquilo mexia tanto com seus sentimentos endurecidos pelos fatos..._

_-Ouça, Nayouko. Algo muito difícil espera-te lá fora, quando acabar seu treinamento. Algo que mexerá com seus sentimentos e ações, mas você deverá ser forte. Eu não digo forte apenas aqui -e pôs as pontas dos dedos na lua negra que ficava na testa da filha -Mas aqui -e colocou a mão no peito da menina, onde ficava o coração -Você descobrirá quem é, e pessoas que gostarão de você. Não será obrigada a viver de vingança e justiça quando sua missão acabar. Poderá ser...Você mesma. -ele concluiu. -Está me entendendo, Nayouko?_

_-Sim...-ela murmurou. Não estava entendendo nada._

_-E mais uma coisa. InuYasha, o ser que você irá enfrentar...A verdade é que ele não é um youkai._

_-Como não, papai? E todos os poderes que ele tem e usa para o mal? Como ele não poderia ser um youkai? -ela agora estava estupefata. Queria entender tudo aquilo, estava confusa com todos os acontecimentos._

_-Ele não é um youkai. É um hanyou -diante da expressão de indagamento da filha, ele disse: -Um meio-youkai. Como você._

_-..._

_Não, ela não acreditava! Então ele era...Como ela...Não podia ser! Até aquele dia, as únicas certezas que tinha eram que os youkais eram criaturas das trevas, que só faziam mal aos humanos, com a única exceção da sua mãe. O InuYasha incluía-se nesta regra, e isto explicava as ondas de assassinato que cometia por pura diversão e os ataques aos vilarejos, em busca da Jóia de Quatro Almas. E ela teria que detê-lo. Era uma meia-youkai pantera, estava certo, e tinha a certeza de que o inimigo a desprezaria por isso. Os youkais que eram seus parentes consangüíneos por parte de mãe não a deixavam esquecer esse detalhe...E os humanos que viviam em seu vilarejo também não. Acreditava que todos os meio-youkais como ela teriam as mesmas rejeições sociais entre os dois grupos de seres, e não maltratariam nem matariam nenhum dos dois grupos. Mas não: ali estava um youkai que matava os dois grupos da qual herdara o sangue: InuYasha._

_Ela ergueu a cabeça, decidida em seus dez anos de infância perdida:_

_-Isso não importa. Eu irei matá-lo mesmo assim. Um meio-youkai que mata tanto humanos quanto os próprios youkais por mera diversão e não tem respeito por suas raízes não merece viver. Eu acabarei com ele._

_Seu pai ficou a olhá-la com um misto de tristeza e orgulho. Tinha certeza de que a filha conseguiria livrar o mundo daquela ameaça. Mas ao mesmo tempo temia pela vida dela, e entristecia-se ao pensar que tão nova já tinha tal instinto sanguinário._

_Num gesto inédito, aproximou os braços da filha e abraçou-a. A menina ficou mais surpresa do que comovida, sentimento que veio depois de um segundo naqueles braços que pela primeira vez demonstravam ser paternos. Sentira isso pela primeira e última vez na vida._

_-Pronto -disse ele, afastando-a um pouco agora -Vá brincar. Richard (n/a: eu sei que é um nome nada oriental, mas já deu um trabalhão criar o nome da Nayouko, e já que gosto tanto do nome Richard, achei perfeito para o personagem '') deve estar te esperando._

_-Está me liberando do treinamento?_

_-Sim -ele sorriu._

_Ela abraçou-o mais uma vez e saiu correndo pela porta da casa afora, encontrar o seu melhor amigo nas colinas abaixo._

**Fim do Flashback**

Ela quase derramou uma lágrima ao lembrar que fora nessa tarde em que descobrira o outro lado de seu pai, que um grupo de youkais enviados por aquele maldito do InuYasha atacaram o vilarejo e mataram todos, inclusive seu pai. Ele morrera lutando, salvou várias pessoas, como a ensinara a fazer. Culpa do InuYasha, lembrou com mais força.

No que será que eles tanto pensam? -disse Shippou, olhando de InuYasha para a meia-youkai, tão absorta em suas lembranças que não percebeu o pequeno filhote ao seu lado.

Bem...Eu acho que você nos deve uma explicação.

Eu não devo nada a vocês, seu monge de araque. Por que não me matam de uma vez? Não preciso da compaixão de ninguém! -ela explodiu -E parece que matar é bem o seu forte, não é, InuYasha? Eu aposto que se divertiu muito dizimando vários vilarejos em busca daquela maldita Jóia!

Do que está falando? -perguntou o hanyou, saindo de seus pensamentos, já com a leve irritação -Eu não matei ninguém por diversão!

Não seja cínico! Por que não assume o que fez! Só por que está ao lado de alguns humanos? Que tipo de hanyou é você? Mata youkais e mata humanos por diversão sim, e agora está acompanhado de quatro deles, e mais um youkai filhote? O que será que eles devem ter para fazer com que você preserve sua vida um pouco mais, heim?

Mas que tipo de ser você acha que eu sou? -gritou ele.

O tipo de ser que matou o meu pai! -ela rebateu.

O silêncio pairou entre todos. "Então era isso", ele pensou. "Essa menina acha que eu matei o pai dela...Mas nunca a vi antes, não tenho noção de quem seja, ela ou o pai!"

InuYasha...O que...O que ela está dizendo?

Eu não sei, Kagome! Não metei nenhum humano por pura diversão! Não sou um meio-youkai bonzinho, mas também não sou cruel a esse ponto!

Não se faça de desentendido! -a garota gritou, enquanto duas lágrimas escorriam por seu rosto, que ela tentava desesperadamente limpar. O pequeno filhote ao seu lado fez isso por ela. A hanyou ficou a observá-lo por dois segundos antes de voltar a atenção para o grupo de pessoas à sua frente.

Nós não estamos entendendo nada, menina! Não matei seu pai, e se foi por isso que tentou me matar, perdeu seu tempo. Não sou um assassino.

Eu, no começo, não esperava que um...um hanyou, assim como eu, pudesse cometer tantos assassinatos, mas eu mesma vi quando _você _atacou a tribo da minha mãe!

Todos vocês, calma! Senhorita meia-youkai, isso tudo é um grande mal-entendido...

Chama a morte do meu pai de _mal-entendido, _monge?

...então nós gostaríamos que você explicasse alguns fatos que ocorreram nesta noite, e talvez possamos resolver tudo isso.

Resolver tudo isso? Ela simplesmente tentou me matar, Miroku! É uma lunática, uma hanyou doida!

Quem é você para me chamar de doida, Focinho de Cachorro? Não sou eu que ocasionalmente saio por aí torcendo o pescoço de humanos e estraçalhando youkais apenas por uns pedaços de Jóia e por que me faz rir!

Você está enganada, o InuYasha não é mau...Por favor...Vamos resolver isso... -implorou Kagome.

Humpf...-a hanyou olhou-a dos pés à cabeça, e viu que a humana que carregava os fragmentos da Jóia ainda segurava o braço do meio-youkai. Depois, disse, o rosto expressando um misto de sarcasmo e desprezo:

Ah, então é por causa dessa humana que você mantém seus instintos sanguinários controlados, InuYasha? Quem diria, um meio-youkai apaixonado por uma humana...Igual a seu pai, pelo que soube.

InuYasha e Kagome se entreolharam, corando os dois ao mesmo tempo, e ela tratou de largar seu braço rapidinho. O hanyou sabia que aquilo tinha um fundo de verdade...Por mais que não admitisse. Eles viraram as costas, e InuYasha, de braços cruzados, disse:

Não é nada disso, sua hanyou intrometida, ela é apenas a minha detectora de fragmentos!

Kagome virou irritada para ele, com os braços esticados dos lados do corpo e os pulsos ligeiramente levantados.

Eu não acredito que você disse isso novamente, InuYasha! OSWARI!

Ploft!

Hahahahah! Que comédia! Quem diria, InuYasha, o hanyou Cruel e Sanguinário, apaixonado por uma humana que o manda sentar! Se minha família estivesse viva, ela iria rolar de rir com isso! Hahahahah! -a hanyou sacudia a cabeça de tanto rir.

Cale a boca! Você tem muita coisa para falar, e é melhor começar logo, antes que eu arranque a sua língua com as minhas próprias garras! -InuYasha levantou-se, e já erguia a mão direita, ativando as garras de youkai.

A meia-youkai rangeu os dentes, estava óbvio que ela aceitaria o desafio, se não estivesse imobilizada pelo mantra. Miroku aproximou-se dela e disse:

Vocês podem se atracar o quanto quiserem, mas primeiro, responda-nos: Quem é você? Qual seu nome? De onde você veio? Por quê quer matar o InuYasha? Você tem namorado?

Mais um ploft! O punho de Sango estava sobre a cabeça de Miroku afundada no chão do casebre quando ela disse secamente, de olhos irritadamente fechados:

Responda logo.

A meia-youkai olhou para todos os presentes, ainda divertida pela situação inesperada. Aquele grupo não parecia ter nada de sanguinário. Resolveu responder.

Meu nome é Nayouko. Vim das terras próximas ao senhor feudal do sul. Como já sabem, eu...sou uma hanyou. Uma meia-youkai -ela olhou para InuYasha -Meu sangue youkai foi passado pela minha mãe, Maetsa, que era a princesa das youkais Panteras Negras nas colinas da Lua.

Colinas da Lua? -perguntou Kagome.

Sim...Era um terreno repleto de colinas que toda noite, não apenas no primeiro dia de cada mês, a Lua Cheia lançava sua luz sobre os picos das colinas. Elas eram iluminadas toda noite por essa luz, que guiava as youkais Panteras Negras para a caça e a fertilização da espécie.

Eu ouvi falar das youkais Panteras Negras -disse Shippou -Meus pais diziam que elas eram uma das mais ferozes espécies de youkais, e dominavam as Colinas da Lua há muitas e muitas gerações...

Das mais ferozes? Agora sabemos de quem ela herdou esse gênio...-disse InuYasha.

Deixe ela continuar, InuYasha. É o roto falando do maltrapilho...-rebateu Sango.

Bem. É isso mesmo o que o filhote de youkai disse.

Meu nome é Shippou. -corrigiu o pequeno youkai. A hanyou olhou-o por um momento irritada, mas depois pareceu que mudou de idéia, e disse:

Pois bem, Shippou. Foi o que você disse. A minha espécie vivia lá há muitos anos e, a cada primeiro dia do mês, no lugar da Lua Cheia, que permanecia todas as noites banhando as colinas, a Lua Nova deixava o céu da noite, antes iluminado por nossa luz-guia, completamente negro. Foi numa dessas luas que minha mãe conheceu meu pai.

Percebendo o silêncio e atenção de todos, ela continuou:

Minha mãe não era como as outras youkais, que desprezavam os humanos e seus sentimentos inúteis. Ela não. Minha mãe respeitava as duas espécies, para desagrado de suas colegas de grupo, que apenas tinham seus filhotes para a propagação da espécie, com outros machos que considerassem fortes e saudáveis. Então, em certa Lua Nova, minha mãe desceu até o vale que ficava ao pé de nossa colina, onde vivia o povoado do meu pai...Ela conheceu-o, apaixonaram-se...E, meses depois, eu nasci.

Quando minha avó, rainha das youkais Panteras Negras, soube que minha mãe havia manchado a honra de sua espécie tendo uma filha de um reles humano, ela ficou furiosa. Até que eu tivesse idade para caminhar sobre as minhas próprias patas, minha mãe vivia entre as outras youkais, que a desprezavam. Depois disso, minha avó castigou minha mãe com o exílio, expulsou-a das colinas da Lua como princesa renegada pelo clã. Minha mãe lutou. Não queria me deixar só. Achava que iriam me matar. Eu era pequena, não entendia muito da vida, mas...Escutei quando minha avó disse que não iriam acabar com a minha vida, simplesmente pelo motivo de que não mancharia as patas com o sangue da filha de uma renegada e um reles humano. Foi aí que percebi que não era bem-vinda naquele lugar.

Que horrível...Uma mãe fazer isso com a própria filha...-murmurou Kagome.

Para os youkais, isso não é horrível, Kagome...Eles tentam manter o sangue da espécie puro acima de qualquer valor moral ou maternal...-disse InuYasha. Aquilo que a outra hanyou estava dizendo fazia-o lembrar de si próprio...

Eu passei seis anos nas colinas da Lua. Elas apenas me abrigavam e me deixavam comer e participar dos rituais, mais nada...Minha avó dizia com freqüência que só não me expulsava dali por que não queria que eu manchasse mais ainda o sangue das Panteras Negras. Já que havia nascido e tinha a honra de ter o sangue delas, era preferível que vivesse por ali mesmo.

E o que aconteceu com sua mãe?-Kagome perguntou.

Ela morreu. Assassinada por outros youkais na floresta. Uma youkai pantera que não tinha muita experiência em batalhas foi um alvo fácil para eles.

Oh! Me desculpe, por favor, ter tocado neste assunto...

Ela olhou para a colegial.

Não precisa pedir desculpas, é a minha história. Minha mãe faz parte dela, devo contar o que aconteceu para que eu chegasse até aqui, e isso faz parte de mim. Continuando: Vivi lá -é melhor dizer que _sobrevivi- _até os seis anos. Nessa época, havia surgido uma onda de youkais malignos no vale, e que pretendiam tomar as colinas da Lua. Houveram rumores de que a Jóia de Quatros Almas estava lá, e que um grupo de youkais pretendiam assaltar o lugar em busca dela. Chefiados por você -ela apontou com a cabeça para o hanyou atento -Foi aí que você começou a destruir minha vida!

Eu já disse que não fui eu! Nunca havia ouvido falar das Panteras Negras até agora! -respondeu ele, indignado.

Diga isso para as centenas de youkais panteras que morreram naquela época, seu cínico! O grupo de youkais chefiados por _você _era muito maior do que o número de panteras, e muitas lutaram até a morte! As que sobreviveram fugiram para a floresta, e algumas se mantêm em grupo até hoje, para não morrerem, mas perderam a posse das colinas da Lua e a sua honra acumulada durante séculos, tudo por causa de uma maldita Jóia que você procurava!

Como você ainda consegue defender o grupo de youkais que te fizeram tanto mal, Nayouko? Elas não mereciam essa sua preocupação -disse Sango.

Elas foram a única família que eu conheci por boa parte da minha vida, gostando de mim ou não! Me deixaram viver lá. Isso bastou para que hoje eu estivesse aqui, falando com vocês, ou acham que uma criança de seis anos sobreviveria na floresta repleta de youkais como _você_? -e olhou para o InuYasha.

Eu já te disse que nunca conheci as Panteras Negras, nem nunca estive nas colinas da Lua! Será que não entende?

Mas eu _vi_! Eu _vi_ você atacar a minha avó e matá-la! Eu vi você mandar seus comparsas irem atrás de mim, quando eu cheguei no topo da colina e vi o desastre que estavam causando! Eu vi você ir embora, depois de ter matado minha família a não encontrado Jóia alguma, em cima de uma pena gigante, cortando os fios dos youkais que controlava, para que não voltassem a vê-lo! Eu apenas escapei por que naquela época já havia controlado a Dança das Ilusões, e...

Espere aí! Você disse que ele foi embora numa pena gigante, e que cortou _fios _dos youkais que controlava? -interrompeu Kagome.

Sim. Eu suponho que seja um de seus poderes, não é? Controlar as pessoas por fios de marionete. -disse ela, cuspindo as palavras.

Acho que nós já sabemos de quem se tratava neste caso...-murmurou Miroku, olhando os companheiros.

Aquele maldito do Naraku! -gritou InuYasha, socando a parede da cabana, o que a fez estremecer, fora o buraco na parede -Foi ele! Eu não acredito que aquele maldito fez isso! Maldição! Me solta, Kagome, eu vou matá-lo!

Calma, InuYasha! Espere, vamos escutar o restante...

Você disse Naraku? -a hanyou voltou a falar -Foi ele quem me encontrou na floresta, enquanto eu fugia. Eu estava desesperada, dizendo que meu clã havia sido atacado, procurando ajuda...Havia uma mulher com ele, e eu acho que ela quis me matar...Segurava um leque, e quando estava para brandi-lo contra mim, Naraku parou-a e disse que o responsável por tudo aquilo fora você -tornou a olhar o hanyou -E que, se eu tivesse mesmo o sangue de uma youkai Pantera Negra, deveria vingar a morte da minha família. Me indicou a direção do vilarejo...E me deixou seguir caminho. Foi lá que encontrei o meu pai.

Que estranho, parece que o Naraku já sabia que isso iria acontecer...O fato de a Nayouko tentar te matar, InuYasha. Talvez por isso ele tenha usado a sua forma naquele ataque.

Ele pode ter visto no espelho de Kanna algum lapso do futuro -supôs Kagome.

Talvez... Mas o fato é que ele não pode usar minha imagem para fazer esses ataques! Há quanto tempo isso aconteceu, Nayouko?

Há onze anos.

Muito tempo depois que a Kikyou morreu com a Jóia...-murmurou InuYasha. Kagome ficou a observá-lo. A lembrança da morte de Kikyou sempre o deixava assim. Ela gostaria de saber exatamente o que ele sentia quando pensava nisso.

Depois eu soube quem era a sacerdotisa Kikyou, e que ela havia lacrado um ser chamado InuYasha na Árvore Sagrada que ficava perto do feudo oeste, isso há anos. Ela morreu com a Jóia...Mas alguns diziam que a Jóia havia voltado do outro mundo, não se sabe ainda por quê. E então uma horda de poderosos youkais começaram a vasculhar todos os lugares possíveis em busca deste poderoso amuleto.

Então foi isso...Depois da morte da Kikyou, Naraku ainda usou a minha forma para caçar a Jóia. Aquele maldito...Como pôde trazer tanta desgraça assim...-ele socou a parede mais uma vez.

Mas por quê? Quem na verdade é esse Naraku? -a meia-youkai perguntou.

Todos explicaram detalhadamente que era o meio-youkai Naraku, uma junção de poderosos e cruéis youkais que buscavam por uma alma corrompida. Explicaram todas as atrocidades que ele cometia, e como cada um ali fora atingido direta ou indiretamente por ele.

Nayouko processava todas aquelas informações rapidamente. Mas na verdade não entendia. O que aquilo queria dizer? Sentia a mesma sensação de quando seu pai a abraçara, sete anos atrás. Surpresa e desentendimento. Isso significava que...Todo aquele tempo...Todas aquelas mortes...Todo o treinamento que teve...A maior parte da sua vida, a sua grande motivação, tudo aquilo era dedicado à morte da pessoa _errada_? O responsável pela morte de seu clã, de seu pai, do vilarejo onde vivera, e sabia agora, pela desgraça de tantas outras pessoas, era _outro_? Ela fora enganada! Ainda quando pequena, ainda frágil depois de ter assistido tudo aquilo, ela fora enganada, usada durante anos como peça de um jogo! Imaginou que seu pai também morrera como peça deste tabuleiro em que vidas eram apostadas. Ele a treinara por vontade dela. Sua infância e adolescência fora desperdiçada com um treinamento rígido que tencionava a morte de uma única pessoa, e que agora descobria, era tão vítima quanto ela? Não, não podia ser...

Enquanto todos discutiam a atitude de Naraku, ela deixou uma lágrima escorrer, e secar sozinha na descida por seu rosto. Então era isso. Fora enganada e maquiavelicamente usada. Mas não deixaria isso assim. Agora sua vida tomava um rumo diferente: Naraku iria pagar pelo que lhe fez.

Ei -tentou chamar a atenção das pessoas que discutiam à sua frente -Ei! -eles continuaram num falatório alto e interminável - EEEIII! CALEM A BOCA QUE EU QUERO FALAR!

Silêncio total no casebre.

Quem é o responsável por este mantra que me prende? -perguntou, mais calma.

É o Miroku -respondeu Shippou.

Monge -ela direcionou sua fala a ele -Retire o lacre.

Como é que é?

Retire o lacre. Eu quero sair daqui! Já não há mais motivo para me deixarem presa, agora que eu já sei...Agora que eu já sei quem foi o responsável por isso. -concluiu.

Hummm...

Eu acho que ela tem razão, Miroku -disse Sango, tocando no ombro do monge -Temos de dar um voto de confiança para ela. Afinal, Nayouko sofreu tanto ou mais que nós.

É verdade, Miroku -concordou Shippou. Ganhou um sorriso da hanyou.

Solte-a, Miroku. Ela não irá nos fazer mal. -Kagome assentiu.

E você, InuYasha?

O meio-youkai olhou por um segundo para a também meia-youkai deitada à sua frente. Ela sustentou seu olhar com firmeza.

Pode soltá-la.

Está bem.

O monge aproximou-se do corpo da jovem e recitou um mantra de reversão. Shippou retirou o adesivo colado na cintura dela. A hanyou soltou um suspiro de alívio, experimentou mexer os braços. Sentou-se. Seus olhos, com a íris na cor roxa, brilharam mais. Ela se levantou, e retirou as gazes que cobriam seu machucado. Não restava quaisquer vestígios de que um dia ela fora ferida naquele local.

Obrigada -disse rapidamente, com a cabeça baixa. Esticou-se. Agora sim, estava tudo em ordem. Enquanto exercitava o corpo, jogando o longo rabo-de-cavalo de um lado para o outro, levou as mãos à cintura e perguntou:

Onde estão minhas armas?

Estão guardadas. E não pense que iremos devolvê-las até sairmos desta cabana fechada -disse InuYasha.

A desconfiança é um item essencial na sobrevivência dos hanyous -respondeu ela -Mas eu quero que as devolva amanhã. Foi meu pai quem forjou para mim.

Certo...-respondeu ele, contrariado. Ainda não ia com a cara daquela menina. Ela pareceu ler seus pensamentos, e soltou uma risadinha:

Ah, você ainda está chateado por uma garota que você julgava youkai, mas que na verdade era meia, ter ganhado de você na batalha, InuYasha?

Ora, sua...Eu ainda quero uma revanche! Consigo vencer hanyous metidas como você em qualquer hora e em qualquer lugar!

Que tal agora? Pode vir, eu poderia vencer você sem mesmo usar as minhas espadas! -ela ficou em posição de batalha, suas unhas cresceram, afiadas, e alargou o sorriso. Kagome percebeu que ela também tinha caninos grandes.

Pois que seja! IÁÁ! -InuYasha já partia para cima da hanyou preparando o Garras Retalhadoras de Almas, quando...

OSWARI! Ainda não é hora para vocês brigarem, InuYasha! Seja educado, hanyou ou não, ela é uma garota!

Não preciso da educação de outro hanyou -a teimosa meia-youkai cruzou os braços. Qualquer movimento brusco dela fazia seu rabo-de-cavalo sacudir-se harmoniosamente.

Ela é uma garota que tentou me matar, Kagome, como possivelmente você ainda irá me matar com este maldito kotodama! -reclamou o hanyou, apertando a esteira de palha sobre a qual caíra nas mãos.

Ai, como você é exagerado! Não diga besteiras! Vamos todos dormir que já é tarde!

Só mais uma coisa -InuYasha foi até a menina youkai, e ficou de frente para ela, encarando-a. Ela era um palmo mais baixa que ele, mas mesmo assim ergueu o queixo e sustentou o olhar ferozmente. -Os hanyous costumam trazer uma marca que caracteriza a sua espécie, já que não podem ser humanos totais ou youkais totais. No meu caso, são as orelhas de cachorro -ele conseguiu fazê-las mover para um lado e para o outro. -Se você é mesmo uma hanyou, que marca da sua espécie traz?

Ah, é isso? -ela suavizou a expressão. De trás dela, uma comprida e sedosa cauda negra surgiu, e ficou ondulando em torno de seu corpo. -Huum...Isso responde a sua pergunta?

Você...Tem uma cauda? -ele estava com os olhos um pouco esbugalhados.

Você tem orelhas no topo da cabeça, e eu tenho cauda. Estamos em pé de igualdade nessa, cãozinho.

Não me chame de cãozinho, sua, sua...Gata de lixo!

Como foi que você me chamou?

Os dois estavam em posição de ataque, Kagome segurando os braços de InuYasha para trás, e Shippou correndo e pulando atrás da cauda de Nayouko ("Que linda a sua cauda! Êêê, volte aqui!"), Miroku admirando o corpo da meia-youkai, e Sango sacudindo o pescoço do monge com as mãos. É, parecia que eles iriam se dar bem.

Continua...


	5. A Personalidade Hanyou

**Capítulo cinco - A Personalidade Hanyou**

_Estava amanhecendo na era feudal. Os pássaros começavam a apresentar sua música primaveril, enquanto humanos, hanyous e youkais levantavam para mais um dia de busca e aventuras._

"Ahh, que lindo dia! -Shippou foi o primeiro a sair da cabana, esticando os pequenos bracinhos."

"Sai da minha frente, pirralho."

"Kagome, ele me chamou de..."

"InuYasha, não fale assim com ele!"

"Pessoal, não briguem logo de manhã, por favor..." - Sango estava atrás de Kagome, com uma gota na cabeça.

Miroku conversava com a hanyou, que permanecia deitada.

"Senhorita Nayouko, acorde...Nós teremos de continuar a nossa busca. A senhorita deseja seguir conosco?"

"Como assim seguir conosco?" -InuYasha, já fora da cabana, gritou indignado - "Essa garota tentou me matar, é claro que eu não confio nela! A resposta é não!"

"Eu perguntei para a Nayouko, InuYasha." -o monge respondeu, virando o pescoço na direção do hanyou.

"Mas eu respondo! Não!"

"Eu estou acordada, monge" -Nayouko, sem nem se mover, disse. Estava analisando os fatos com frieza, conforme seu pai lhe ensinara. Ali estava um grupo que sofrera tanto quanto ela. O hanyou, que ela julgara culpado por suas dores, era em parte seu aliado, agora que decidira acabar com o maldito Naraku. Mesmo desconfiada por ter de seguir com humanos...Ela nunca fora bem-recebida por esta espécie de seres, mas parecia que aquelas pessoas -virou a cabeça e olhou para cada um- queriam-na bem. E ainda havia a detectora de Jóias, o que poderia ajudá-la no seu objetivo seguinte, assim que destruísse Naraku. Então decidiu:

"Eu sigo com vocês" -levantou-se de um pulo, e passou direto pelo monge.

"Que bom, senhorita Nayouko!"

Shippou estava novamente pulando atrás da cauda de Nayouko.

"Ei, não ligue para o que o Miroku disse, ele só está feliz por ter mais uma menina no grupo para assanhar." - A meia-youkai olhou por trás das costas para o monge, que estava com uma grande gota na cabeça.

"Shippou, você tem sempre que estragar tudo..."

"Eu já sabia disso" -ela respondeu secamente.

"Como, você já sabia que o Miroku é um tarado?" -perguntou Sango, com chamas na cabeça.

"Sim. Eu segui vocês durante um tempo."

"O que foi que você disse?" -InuYasha estava um pouco afastado, de costas para o grupo, com a Tessaiga apoiada no ombro. Ele se aproximou decididamente da menina - "Você nos seguiu, sua hanyou metida?"

"Sim." -ela encarou normalmente o olhar do outro meio-youkai - "Como acha que eu sabia os seus movimentos de luta, o Kazaana do monge tarado, o osso voador da ex-exterminadora de youkais; e que a menina que você gosta tem os fragmentos?" -ela perguntou como se aquilo fosse a coisa mais óbvia do mundo.

"Eu já disse que ela..."

"Se falar que sou apenas a sua detectora de fragmentos, InuYasha, vou gritar "aquela" palavra até você ficar com o nariz inchado. Isso me faz parecer um objeto!" -Kagome respondeu indignada, com Shippou no colo.

"Huum..." -a meia-youkai sorriu, com cara de quem já sabia do que estava acontecendo. Aquilo fez com o que o hanyou ficasse vermelho de raiva, e apertasse o punho da Tessaiga mais forte.

"Ei" -ela desmanchou o sorriso ao ver o leve movimento da mão do hanyou na espada - "Você ficou de me devolver minhas armas hoje. Quero-as de volta."

"Não vou devolver. Não confio no seu caráter."

"Como se eu confiasse no seu!"

"Estamos quites."

"Dobre a língua! Devolva as minhas armas agora, ou então..."

"Ou então o quê? -já perceberam que ele detesta ser ameaçado?"

"LÂMINAS EXTERMINADORAS!"

"GARRAS RETALHADORAS DE ALMAS!"

"OSWARI!"

Foram vários acontecimentos numa velocidade impressionante: A meia-youkai e o hanyou ativaram suas garras ao mesmo tempo. A hanyou desviou o rosto e deu uma cambalhota para trás, e assim escapou do ataque de InuYasha. Se Kagome não tivesse gritado "Oswari!" no momento em que as lâminas feitas pelas garras da hanyou iriam atingir InuYasha, ele estaria despedaçado naquele segundo mesmo. O meio-youkai caiu de cara no chão, e o destino que lhe seria reservado teve desvio para a casa da senhora Kaede, em cuja estrutura não sobrou palha sobre palha.

"Ooopss..." -a hanyou, que aterrisara um metro longe dali, olhou para o estrago que fizera - "Er...eu...Posso construir outra casa para a senhora que morava ali. Ela não irá se importar muito...Irá?" -ela perguntou para o grupo perplexo de amigos -ou quase- que fizera.

"Ah...ah...ah..." -Miroku olhava para os destroços do que antes fora uma cabana. Estava claro que este não era exatamente o seu tipo de garota. Desistiu dos assédios a ela naquele segundo, por que não queria imaginar o que ela poderia fazer com aquelas suas garras, se não gostasse de sua sutil "aproximação amorosa".

"Acho...melhor irmos embora daqui..Enquanto a senhora Kaede não chega..." -decidiu Sango.

"Ótima idéia! Vamos!" -Kagome pegou sua enorme mochila amarela, acomodou no bagageiro da bicicleta, e começou a pedalar o mais rápido que pôde, com Shippou em cima da mochila. Sango chamou Kirara, subiu em cima de sua youkai de estimação, junto com o monge, e foram atrás da colegial. A meia-youkai correu até eles, o que não foi muito difícil. Ela era veloz em seus passos, e alcançou-os rapidamente.

Não parece que esqueceram alguma coisa, ou melhor, alguém?

"Ei...ei...Maldição! Me esperem! Voltem aqui! Sua gata de lixo, eu vou acabar com você!" -InuYasha levantava o rosto do chão empoeirado onde aterrisara, e, ao ver seus companheiros já ao longe, levantou e ficou a pular indignado, até decidir ir atrás deles, com a intenção de retalhar o orgulho daquela meia-youkai metida!

Então...O seu nome é Kagome, certo? -perguntava a hanyou, correndo ao lado da colegial de bicicleta.

"Sim" -a menina ficou surpresa. Nayouko não falara muito durante a viagem - "E a que está na frente do monge é Sango, ela é exterminadora de youkais...Ao menos até seguir conosco. O monge é o Miroku, e, se quer saber a minha opinião, cuidado com ele..."

"Por quê? Ele tem muito poder com aquele Buraco do Vento?" -indagou a meia-youkai.

"Não é bem por isso...Olhe." -aconselhou Kagome, apontando na direção dos dois, emparelhados com eles.

Miroku estava com as mãos na cintura de Sango, para não perder o equilíbrio enquanto esta orientava Kirara. Mas, quando elas deram uma "inocente" descidinha, Sango ficou vermelha de raiva, e... PAFT! Ali tinham um monge com uma grande marca vermelha no rosto, e uma exterminadora tremendamente irritada.

(gota enorme na cabeça da hanyou) - "Eu...Acho que agora entendi por quê!"

"Miroku, você não pode se comportar enquanto a Nayouko estiver por aqui?" -perguntou Kagome, cheia de vergonha do que o monge fizera.

"Desculpe, senhorita Kagome, senhorita Sango...Mas vocês sabem do drama com o qual tenho que conviver...Eu...estou condenado de morte, acho que a senhorita Nayouko já sabe" -disse ele, fazendo a cara mais dramática que todos eles já viram.

"Ah, não ele vai começar de novo..." -choramingou Kagome para Shippou.

"O meu buraco do vento está destinado a aumentar cada vez mais, e eu serei sugado por ele algum dia" -continuou Miroku, ignorando o comentário de Kagome.

"Não vejo muito problema nisso, já que o mundo não precisa de mais monges tarados." -Nayouko respondeu indiferentemente, mas querendo saber aonde aquela conversa do monge a levaria. Enquanto isso, Shippou e Kagome trocavam comentários como telespectadores de um jogo de futebol, assistindo as reações da nova "presa" de Miroku: "Será que ela vai cair na conversa dele?", "Mas ele não esperou nem um dia!", "Ele bateu o record, esperou uma noite e meio-dia".

"...E assim como foi com meu pai e o meu avô, devorados por este maldito buraco do vento, eu devo continuar a minha linhagem, para que um dia meu descendente possa destruir Naraku, caso eu morra. Então espero, senhorita Nayouko, que entenda se eu pedir..."

"Ah, céus, é agora..." pensaram todos juntos.

"...Para ter um filho meu. Eu sei que você é uma hanyou, mas eu não a descriminarei por isso, e...Ei!"

A garota-hanyou, que estava atenta a cada palavra do monge, e que esperava tudo, menos esse tipo de proposta, ficou tão aturdida que tropeçou numa pedra e caiu de cara no chão. Todos os outros pararam, ela escutou aquela carruagem maluca da menina dos fragmentos freiando, e um grande "PLAFT!". Quando abriu os olhos, viu que o monge estava com o pescoço virado bruscamente para a esquerda, com a marca da outra mão de Sango na bochecha dele. Ela dizia bem alto: "Você não tem jeito, Miroku!". Kagome, Shippou e InuYasha estavam com uma grande gota, e, segundos depois, alguém perguntou se ela estava bem. Acreditam que o monge ainda teve a coragem de perguntar se ela aceitava a proposta? Outro tapa, mas que desta vez arrancou Miroku de cima de Kirara.

"Nem que minha vida dependa disto." -ela disse, vermelha, numa das raras ocasiões em que ficava sem jeito.

"Ei, Miroku, eu acho que isso significa "Não" -disse InuYasha calmamente, mas com grande tom de ironia na voz. - "E então, menina, o que achou da experiência de ficar com a cara no chão?" -ele estava sentado no bagageiro da bicicleta quando disse isso.

"Ora, seu..." -ela ia respondendo com fúria, quando viu o sorriso malévico do hanyou. Mudou de idéia e expressão- "Eu aposto que você consegue aproveitar mais do que eu." -deu uma boa risada, enquanto o hanyou ficava em chamas de raiva.

"Por falar nisso...Kagome." -ela dirigiu-se à colegial - "Por que o focinho de cachorro cai de cara no chão quando você diz 'senta' ?"

"Por culpa do maldito kotodama" -ele se ocupou em responder no lugar da menina.

"Kotodama?"

"Sim." -desta vez foi a colegial quem explicou toda a história. A hanyou estava atenda às palavras da garota, e, quando terminou, manteve a expressão pensativa.

"Por que ficou assim, Nayouko?"

"Nada...Só não acho isso bom."

"Por quê? É necessário para manter o mal-educado do InuYasha sob controle." -ela respondeu casualmente.

"Quem disse que sou mal-educado? E, além do mais, Kagome, eu sei porquê ela está assim..." -o riso do hanyou aumentou. Nayouko fuzilou-o com o olhar - "Ela tem medo que ponham um kotodama nela também, e que alguém possa controlá-la através dele, já que isso só funciona para hanyous. Não é, gata de lixo?"

"Cale a boca! Eu não tenho medo deste colar insignificante. Só hanyous _no baka _como você se deixariam dominar por isso!"

"Kagome, o que você acha de, ao invés de mim, este maldito kotodama ser colocado nela?" - InuYasha perguntou. Um raio de rivalidade transpassou pelos olhos dos dois hanyous.

"Mas será possível que todo hanyou tem um gênio como o de vocês?" -perguntou a colegial, com uma gota na cabeça. - "Parem de brigar, ou então eu chamo a senhora Kaede para reforçar o seu kotodama, InuYasha, e colocar um em você, Nayouko."

"Huumm..."-a hanyou, diante a ameaça de ter seu orgulho dominado por uma humana com fragmentos e que poderia mandá-la "sentar" a qualquer instante, preferiu voltar à sua corrida silenciosa. InuYasha, no bagageiro da bicicleta, ficava imaginando como seria ver a orgulhosa hanyou "sentar" obrigada, e soltava uma risadinha de vez em quando. Mas mantinha-se calado. Kagome poderia bem levar a ameaça a sério.

Eles continuaram a correr por um longo tempo em silêncio. Já era noite, e quando pararam para descansar, ocorreu a Nayouko a seguinte pergunta:

"Para onde estamos indo?"

"Para oeste, seguindo o curso do rio" -respondeu Sango - "Ouvimos dizer que as youkais que Naraku criou estão devastando aquela região em procura de mais fragmentos."

"Naraku..."-a meia-youkai voltou a ficar pensativa - "Certo. Vamos encontrá-lo, e eu acabarei com ele."

"Vá tirando o cavalinho da chuva, garota. Quem vai matar o Naraku sou eu." -InuYasha rebateu sem nem olhar no rosto da menina.

"Não vai mais, hanyou irritante. Meus assuntos são bem mais importantes que os seus."

"Como pode saber? Você não conhece nada dos meus assuntos a serem resolvidos com o Naraku!" -ele disse, recomeçando a se irritar.

"Ora, também não me importa! Mas aposto que aquele monstro não dizimou a sua família e matou o seu pai em menos de dez anos!"

"E eu também aposto que você não passou cinqüenta anos preso numa árvore e ganhou o ódio eterno de uma pessoa que gostava por causa daquele idiota, isso em menos de um século!"

Os dois se encararam, e saíram aqueles raios e trovões do encontro dos dois olhares.

"Garoto(a) idiota" -murmuraram ao mesmo tempo.

"Esperem! Ouçam!" -Ao aviso do monge, todos pararam bruscamente. No silêncio da noite, onde o vento produzia sutis sons pelas copas da árvores, algo começou a se agitar. O barulho das folhagens se intensificou -Uma energia maligna...Vêm...Em nossa direção! Protejam-se!

Mesmo antes que ele terminasse de falar, um monstro descomunalmente grande surgiu dentre as árvores ao redor da clareira onde pararam. Cada um protegeu-se como pôde. Miroku puxou Sango para fora do alcance do monstro, junto com Kirara; InuYasha passou o braços pelas costas de Kagome e pulou para cima da árvore mais alta na proximidade, sacando já a Tessaiga; enquanto Nayouko pegou Shippou no colo e fez o mesmo.

"Sinto cheiro de youkai!" -ela gritou para o outro hanyou de onde estava.

"Pior" -InuYasha respondeu, totalmente atento ao monstro que se erguia diante deles, maior que qualquer montanha "Sinto o cheiro do meu irmão".

Continua...

N/A: Capítulo curtinho, este, não? Eu apenas queria mostrar mais um pouco da personalidade da minha querida Nayouko. Temperamento "dócil", o dela! Tão calminha...rsrsrs... Mas não se preocupem, que o próximo será maior e, a partir do capítulo seis, a história ganhará novos personagens...Esperem e verão!

Gente, eu queria muito agradecer aos reviews! Puxa, fiquei tão imensamente feliz ao perceber que o público está gostando da Nayouko! \/ Isso me deixa muito satisfeita e mais disposta do que nunca a continuar! Obrigada, e continuem comentando!

A propósito, eu ainda estou tentando descobrir um meio de organizar as falas dos personagens sem os travessões... Para tudo não ficar uma grande salada mista, estou usando as aspas. Não peguei todas as manjas do mas devagar eu chego! rsrs

Abraços da Carol S.M.

P.S.: Quem tiver opiniões a mais para dar na fic, mandem e-mails ou comentários que estou aqui à disposição!


	6. Nayouko Não Está Sozinha

**Capítulo Seis - Nayouko não está sozinha**

Você tem um irmão?

Um raio de poderosa energia explodiu na árvore em que Nayouko estivera poucos segundos atrás, antes de pular e cair na mesma árvore de InuYasha e Kagome.

Vai dizer que não sabia? -respondeu o hanyou, ainda com o braços envolvendo a colegial, e o outro empunhando a espada -Não nos observou o suficiente para saber? -outro raio de energia veio na direção deles, os três pularam para a árvore mais próxima.

Se eu soubesse, não perguntaria, hanyou _no baka_! -Nayouko desviou o rosto de uma lâmina de energia que saiu cortando os galhos atrás dela -Eu suponho que vocês não tenham a melhor das relações fraternais!

Aquele maldito do Sesshoumaru...Ele é meu meio-irmão, e vive de se gabar por ser um youkai completo, e eu não!

Ahh, confidências de um hanyou com orgulho ferido! -ela sorriu, quando InuYasha olhou-a com pura fúria -Vai me dizer que ele também tem focinho de cachorro, focinho de cachorro?

Ora, sua...Isso não é hora para me ofender, sua gata de lixo idiota! Você não conhece o Sesshoumaru, ele tem o caráter bem pior que o das suas piadas baratas!

O que ele diz é verdade, Nayouko, é melhor você não subestimar o Sesshoumaru...-Kagome respondeu, enquanto olhava o monstro gigante seguir para mais perto deles -Cuidado!

Mais uma mudança súbita de árvores.

Sesshoumaru, seu covarde, apareça! -InuYasha subiu para o topo da árvore mais alta, e gritou provocando seu irmão.

Nayouko apenas observava, junto com Kagome no galho mais baixo, quando uma aura intensa de poder sobrepôs as duas. Ela pôde sentir. O poderoso youkai flutuava lentamente de trás do monstro, que aparentemente controlava; até estar em cima do ombro da criatura. Lá de cima, seus longos cabelos cor de prata voavam. Ele estava vestido como um samurai: roupas largas, brancas, armadura, e em sua cintura repousava a Tesseiga. Isso ela sabia. A lenda da Tessaiga e Tesseiga...Ela iria presenciar aquilo! A excitação corria pelo seu corpo. Veria pessoalmente o embate entre as duas espadas mais poderosas já forjadas naquela era.

E, disse para si mesma, vou participar. Aquilo não era uma contestação, nem uma hipótese. Era uma certeza.

Mesmo de longe, ela podia ver os olhos cor de mel brilhantes do youkai reluzindo em direção à árvore em que os três estavam. Ele aparentemente não diferia muito fisicamente do irmão. Apenas não tinha as orelhas de cachorro, e...Fixou o olhar. Algo ali, em sua expressão, lhe deu a total certeza de que ele e o irmão eram muito diferentes.

InuYasha. Finalmente nos encontramos de novo...Irmão -disse o youkai, baixa e lentamente. De trás dele, um pequeno youkai com cara de lagarto surgiu, empunhando um báculo de duas cabeças.

O ssssenhor vai acabar com elessss, não vai, ssssenhor Sssssesssshoumaru? -dizia o pequeno youkai. Ou não? Parecia mais ser um simples lacaio do meio-irmão de InuYasha.

Jaken, volte para a carruagem. Certifique-se de que a Rin não vai se intrometer como da outra vez.

Esssstá ccccerto sssenhor Sssessshoumaru! -o pequeno sejá-lá-o-que-for saiu correndo do ombro do enorme monstro. Quem seria Rin, Nayouko se permitiu pensar.

Agora, vamos ao nosso pequeno acerto de contas..InuYasha. Você já sabe o que eu quero.

Sesshoumaru, seu metido! Eu vou acabar com você se não tirar essa cara convencida da minha frente!

O que ele quer, InuYasha? -perguntou Nayouko, levemente aflita por não estar entendendo nada naquela situação. Vendo que o hanyou continuava calado, aumentou o tom: -Diga logo, não se faça de surdo!

Cale a boca! Será possível que eu só me cerco de youkais metidos? -ele ficou com aquela marquinha de nervos estourando na cabeça.

Youkai? -Nayouko sentiu que o meio-irmão de InuYasha voltava sutilmente o rosto para ela, e pronunciou aquela única palavra baixo o suficiente para que só ouvidos de hanyou captassem. Voltou-se para ele, ergueu a cabeça:

Sou uma meia-youkai Pantera Negra! E você, quem é? -achou que aquela seria a melhor abordagem contra alguém que os tentara estraçalhar três vezes seguidas.

Ele continuou a observá-la silenciosamente. Enfim, disse, ainda impassível:

É verdade, é mesmo uma hanyou Pantera Negra. Você é filha de Maetsa. -disse aquilo com tanta certeza, que não havia ali dúvidas de que fosse uma indagação. Levantou o tom de voz: -Sou o Lorde das Terras do Oeste, Sesshoumaru! Entregue-me o fragmento que Jóia que você possui.

O...O quê? Ma..Mas como você...

InuYasha olhava interrogativamente para Kagome. Como ele sabia? Como ele sabia? A mesma expressão aflorava nas feições de Nayouko.

Eu não sei como você sabe que possuo um fragmento, mas uma coisa é certa: Nunca irei entregá-lo para você! -Como é que ele ousava impor-lhe uma ordem como aquela? Detestava admitir, mas InuYasha, tinha razão: aquele youkai era mesmo muito convencido.

Sua tola. Terei então e tomá-lo à força -ele recomeçou a flutuar, em sua direção, cada vez mais próximo. Ao invés de qualquer sinal de pânico, Nayouko abriu um sorriso. Aquele seu sorriso de pantera.

Será divertido vê-lo tentar.

Dito e feito. Sesshoumaru, da sua lenta descida, passou para um borrão de luz que desapareceu e apareceu em frente a Nayouko. Ela pôde ver a lua crescente em sua fronte. Por um segundo fixou os olhos nos dos hanyou, parecendo um lago banhado pelo luz do pôr-do-Sol, brilhantes e profundos. Ela sorriu mais. A emoção de tudo aquilo valia mais que um par de olhos bonitos.

Assim como Sesshoumaru sumira e aparecera na sua frente, ela fez o mesmo, aparecendo desta vez atrás do Lorde das Terras do Oeste. Ele sentiu sua presença rápida ali, e ativou suas garras venenosas. Nayouko fez uma acrobacia que aprendera ainda quando criança. Nunca havia utilizado-a antes, mas parecia perfeito para desbancar aquele youkai tão seguro de si: ela rodopiou o corpo, e, de cabeça para baixo, mas ainda encarando o youkai, prendeu o pulso que desferia as garras venenosas de Sesshoumaru com os pés. Riu. Ele fora pego de surpresa. Num rápido movimento dos pés, atirou o youkai de encontro à árvore em que estivera.

Sesshoumaru apenas teve tempo de rodar o braço no tronco da árvore que quase encontrara de frente, retomar o impulso e atacar a meia-youkai, com sua frieza predominante nas batalhas seriamente alterada.

Como ousou, hanyou maldita! -disse ele, mirando seus rápidos ataques venenosos na garota, que desviava com facilidade. Ela voltou a movimentar-se com extrema rapidez, e colocou-se de novo atrás do youkai. Sesshoumaru apenas viu o longo rabo-de-cavalo da hanyou circundando-o, como uma enorme e fina cobra, e enquanto seguia o sentido dos fios para encontrar sua dona, sentiu um forte impulso nas costas. Fora de novo apanhado de surpresa.

Você terá que ser mais rápido do que isso, Senhor Das Terras do Oeste -zombou a hanyou.

Eu não acredito...Ela acertou o Sesshoumaru! -Kagome disse, boquiaberta, da árvore onde ela e o hanyou se encontravam.

Grrr...Aquela intrometida...GAROTA! SAIA DAÍ AGORA! ESTA LUTA É ENTRE MIM E O MEU IRMÃO! -ele brandiu a espada e pulou para onde Sesshoumaru se encontrava. Súbito: Slapt! Fora atingido pelo chicote de luz do youkai, ainda caído na relva. Ergueu o braço para proteger-se.

Não se meta, InuYasha. Fique fora. -ao deparar com o rosto de inacreditável surpresa do meio-irmão, ele levantou-se rapidamente e olhou para a garota no topo da árvore à frente -Eu não deixarei alguém da raça inútil dos hanyous me vencer, muito menos uma descendente das Panteras como você, sua maldita! Imagino que também tenha envergonhado a sua linhagem nobre ao nascer, estou certo? Os hanyous envergonham tanto a humanos quanto a youkais nobres. Vocês se merecem.

InuYasha, ao ouvir mortificado o comentário do irmão, olhou para Nayouko. A menina, que até agora sustentava um sorriso de vantagem, ficou sombria. Pulou, indo parar no meio dos dois irmãos:

Pois se é o que pensa, venha lutar comigo. Terei prazer em mostrar-lhe que mereço tanto quanto qualquer outro o sangue das youkais Panteras Negras que corre em mim. VENHA! -e sacou suas espadas de três pontas.

Sesshoumaru impulsionou-se para cima da garota, e brandiu seu chicote contra ela. Nayouko defendeu-se com as duas espadas cruzadas, e resistiu aos golpes furiosos do youkai. Ela já estava ficando cansada daquelas chibatadas que bloqueava com certa facilidade. Porém, num segundo em que distraíra-se pensando nisso, o youkai investiu com mais força, e sua espadas voaram longe. Ele pareceu sorrir, quando girou o braço para a chibatada final, porém...

...Nayouko não era o tipo de pessoa que se deixava intimidar assim tão fácil. Com certeza não seriam alguns golpes de chicote que iriam derrotá-la. Então, agarrou a ponta do chicote que seu inimigo brandia, enrolou-o no pulso ciente de que a energia da arma queimava suas luvas e vestes e que em breve chegariam na carne, puxou com mais força o chicote para si, e quando o seu dono veio junto, desferiu-lhe um tremendo soco no rosto.

Sesshoumaru foi arremessado novamente para a árvore, desta vez abrindo uma cratera até que chegasse ao seu destino. Nayouko arfou por um momento, e sacudiu o chicote para longe do braço. Haviam agora marcas vermelhas em seu pulso, mas que valeram a pena para ver a expressão atordoada que o imponente youkai demonstrava.

Ele se ergueu, não com dificuldade física, mas sim por não compreender como uma simples hanyou poderia tê-lo acertado daquele jeito. Uma simples hanyou...Mas não, ela usava um fragmento da Jóia! Era isso que lhe dava poder, só poderia ser. Senão como uma criatura tão inferior poderia acompanhar seus movimentos e ainda despistá-lo assim?

Talvez seja isso mesmo...-murmurou para si.

SSSSENHOR SSSESSSSHOUMARU! SSSSENHOR SSSESSSHOUMARU! O SSENHOR ESSSTÁ BEM, SSSENHOR SSSESSSHOUMARU? -Jaken se aproximava correndo tanto quanto suas pequenas pernas permitiam, sacudindo o Bastão de Duas Cabeças pelo ar.

O que esssa hanyou impressstável fezzz com o ssssenhor, ssssenhor Sssessshoumaru?- o pequeno youkai pulava em torno do seu mestre. Acabou por levar um tapa certeiro.

Eu mandei que você ficasse vigiando a Rin! Onde ela está?

A..li...Sssenhor...-o pobre lacaio apontou seu fino dedo verde na direção oposta à que ocorria a batalha. A menininha estava cantarolando uma de suas muitas infantis canções, rodopiando em torno do manto de flores que nascia no leito do riacho próximo à batalha. Quando Rin viu, por entre as árvores que cobriam a luta que estava ocorrendo, ela sorriu mais ainda e correu em direção a Sesshoumaru.

Senhor Sesshoumaru! Tudo bem com o senhor? Me desculpe por ter saído, mas estava tão tedioso dentro daquela carruagem, e eu vi aquele monte de violetas e margaridas ali perto do riozinho, que decidi vir buscar algumas para o senhor...

Todos estavam com uma grande gota da cabeça, menos InuYasha, Nayouko e Sesshoumaru. Este já estava acostumado com as atitudes da criança. Provavelmente o vira ali e pensara que estava descansando um pouco, deitado à sombra de uma árvore.

Continuou seguindo a pequena com os olhos, enquanto ela corria de um ponto a outro da clareira, distribuindo flores àqueles humanos aliados do seu irmão que estavam escondidos, assistindo tudo, prontos para atacarem também a um sinal do hanyou. A exterminadora ficou surpresa quando a menina passou correndo por ela e deixou uma flor em suas mãos. O mesmo aconteceu com o monge, que deu a flor depois para a exterminadora. Ela ficou levemente vermelha. Sentimentos humanos...Sesshoumaru meneou a cabeça.

Rin continuou, deixando duas flores ao pé da árvore onde InuYasha e Kagome estavam empoleirados. Acenou para eles. Passou correndo por Jaken, e deixou uma violeta numa das orelhas répteis do pequeno youkai. Enfim, chegou à vez de Nayouko.

Ah, você é uma moça muito bonita! E que linda a sua cauda, preta e brilhante! Tome, fique com duas -deixou uma violeta e uma margarida nas mãos vermelhas da hanyou -Esta combina com seus olhos, e esta, você pode pôr no cabelo! Tchau!

Nayouko viu a criança afastar-se, parando antes perto de Sesshoumaru, para o qual fez uma reverência de cabeça e largou o restante do buquê que tinha feito no colo de seu protetor.

Rin...Volte para a carruagem-ele murmurou, olhando neutramente para a criança. Ela respondeu com um sorriso:

Sim, senhor Sesshoumaru! -e, assim como veio, saiu cantarolando bosque adentro.

Assim que Rin sumiu das vistas de todos, Sesshoumaru tornou a olhar para o campo de batalha. Ou o que antes fora um. Rin, com sua ingênua e singela alegria de criança, deixara todos estonteados. Nayouko ainda olhava as duas flores que a menina deixara em suas mãos. InuYasha e a garota humana olhavam-se, e depois para ele, Sesshoumaru, ainda sem saberem o que fazer. Não era todo dia que uma luta violenta entre dois seres muito poderosos era interrompida por uma menininha que distribuía flores. Era vergonhoso admitir, mas Rin e sua boa-vontade e alegria retiraram todo aquele espírito de luta presente no local há poucos segundos atrás.

Ele se levantou, com a Tesseiga em mãos. Ao ver isso, a hanyou ficou em alerta e colocou as duas flores na fita vermelha que lhe servia como cinto. Em posição de batalha.

Porém, ao que menos esperavam, ele olhou pela última vez o campo de batalha, e, num gesto rápido, guardou a Tesseiga na bainha e deu as costas a todos os presentes.

Ei...Aonde você vai! Volte aqui! Temos de continuar a luta, eu ainda tenho que vencer você!-ela dizia em voz alta, do local onde estava. Ele não poderia abandonar a luta assim! E quem era aquela menininha humana? O que ela estava fazendo com um youkai frio e calculista como o meio-irmão do InuYasha? Por que ele parecia ser...uma espécie de...Protetor dela? Uma coisa ocorreu-lhe subitamente: será que o youkai não era tão frio quanto parecia? Ficou a observar-lhe, enquanto ele continuava a sua lenta caminhada pelo mesmo caminho do riacho.

A luta ainda não acabou. Eu voltarei. -disse ele, com a voz sem o menor vestígio de alteração.

Ei...Espere! -tarde demais, a presença do youkai já tinha sumido de perto deles. E ela ficou ali, parada, com a mão estendida na direção do youkai, buscando em vão uma explicação.

Vocês podem me explicar o que raios aconteceu hoje? -ela perguntava, pela milésima vez, num vestígio de irritação, para os outros humanos ao redor da fogueira. Já amanhecera desde o ocorrido na madrugada passada. Eles passaram o restante da noite comentando a aparição de Rin e a reação de Sesshoumaru, mas Nayouko não se conformava de ter de interromper uma luta da qual estava ganhando.

Pela última vez, garota: Aquela menina, a tal de Rin -respondia InuYasha, encostado na árvore mais próxima, limpando a Tessaiga em seu colo -Ela é uma espécie de protegida do meu meio-irmão.

Mas ela não é humana? Se o Sesshoumaru não suporta nem hanyous, como é que ele pode proteger uma humana? Você não disse que ele detestava humanos e hanyous, era um youkai cruel e coisa e tal?

Disse! E não sabemos por quê ele adotou aquela menininha tagarela.Ora, isso também não me importa!

E como não? E se ele a estiver mantendo à força com ele? -ela perguntou, enquanto deitava-se na grama, ondulando sua cauda acima do corpo.

Costumava ficar nessa posição quando lhe era permitido um intervalo em seus treinos, ainda criança. Mas mantinha seus sentidos bem atentos: aos oito anos, depois de uma batalha simulada, Richard chegou-lhe por trás das costas enquanto estava deitada na relva e atacara-lhe com um bastão de madeira. Ela rodopiou o corpo para o lado, mas sua cauda não escapou do golpe: fora acertada bem na pontinha, o que, para uma hanyou-pantera de oito anos de idade, fora natural um grito agudo de dor. Recuperou-se rápido do choque de ter sido atacada desprevenida, mas, enquanto ainda segurava a pontinha dormente de sua cauda negra, lançou um olhar sombrio para Richard, que, de um sorriso rápido e vitorioso por tê-la pego despreparada, passou para um risco de preocupação. O menino sabia muito bem o quanto a amiga meia-youkai ficava irritada quando pisavam em sua cauda, por assim dizer...E, ao receber o olhar mais que intimidador que a menina lançava...Foi a deixa! Largou a espada acima do ombro e saiu correndo, enquanto a hanyou de orgulho e cauda ferida lançava-se atrás dele, ativando as pequenas garras, mas que já podiam fazer um bom estrago...

Nayouko sacudiu a cabeça, e voltou ao presente. Pegou suas espadas, e começou a poli-las também.

Não me pareceu que ela estivesse ali obrigada, Nayouko...Parecia mais ser muito..._Grata_ ao Sesshoumaru. -Disse Kagome, passando o pingente de fragmentos a Jóia delicadamente entre os dedos. -Como foi que o Sesshoumaru sabia que você possui um fragmento, Nayouko? Ao que eu saiba, ele não pode detectá-los...

A hanyou ficou pensativa. Não sabia muita coisa ao respeito daquele youkai de poucas palavras, e nem como ele poderia saber sobre seu a mão de leve abaixo do seio esquerdo. Podia sentir o fragmento irradiando-lhe vida. Perdera a conta de quanto tempo o tinha ali. A colegial fora a primeira criatura que reconhecera sozinha a presença de um fragmento em seu corpo, fora ela...Quem mais sabia? Eis uma das perguntas para a qual ainda não tinha resposta. Pensamentos incompletos eram uma das muitas coisas que a conseguiam deixar irritada. Não saber o motivo de por quê uma coisa acontecia a tirava do sério. De sua expressão serena, emergiu a hanyou mal-humorada de sempre.

Vamos continuar! Quanto mais cedo encontrarmos o Naraku, mais cedo poderei acabar com ele e vingar a morte de minha família! -ela se levantou bruscamente, deixando InuYasha e Kagome sozinhos. Enquanto se afastava, comentaram:

A Nayouko parece estar muito decidida do que quer...

Ela é apenas mais uma hanyou metida à besta, Kagome.

Mas você também é metido, InuYasha...-respondeu a colegial,com uma grande gota na cabeça.

Ora, fique quieta! Estávamos falando dela, não é? Nunca vi uma hanyou tão irritante.

Raramente você vê hanyous, InuYasha...E, na verdade, vocês são muito parecidos, por que ela é tão irritante quanto você está sendo agora! -a colegial respondeu, com os pulsos esticados nos lados do corpo.

Ora, cale a boca, Kagome! Eu _não sou _parecido com aquela gata de lixo! -o hanyou se levantou.

OSWARI! Não me mande calar a boca!

Plaft!

Humpf! -a menina seguiu o seu caminho, atrás de Nayouko.

Mulheres...Parece que tanto as hanyous quanto as humanas são difíceis para você, InuYasha -o monge, que chegara agora, agachou-se ao seu lado, e observava calmamente o hanyou de cara enterrada no chão. Infelizmente (para ele), não percebeu quando o meio-youkai ergueu um dos braços e deu-lhe um bom murro na cabeça.

Cale a boca, Miroku! -ele respondeu, com uma veia estourando nas têmporas. Em seguida, ergueram-se, e partiram atrás das três mulheres do grupo.

Quando o Sol do meio-dia já despontava alto, eles decidiram parar para comer alguma coisa. O encarregado da caça, desta vez, foi Nayouko, por escolha própria. InuYasha não concordou muito com isso:

Sou eu quem sempre busco comida! Por que agora é ela quem vai se encarregar disso?-perguntava ele, irado, enquanto a hanyou colocava os protetores de ombros.

Eu aposto que posso caçar melhor do que você, InuYasha. -disse ela, calmamente.

Sonhe, gata de lixo, sonhe!

Já disse que não quero que me chame disso, focinho de cachorro!

Gata de Lix...

InuYasha, deixe de ser mal-educado! Nayouko, não é seguro você sair sozinha por aí -ao dito da colegial, a hanyou soltou um suspiro de desprezo : "Não preciso de conselhos de uma humana!". A menina ignorou -InuYasha, você já caçou anteontem, por que não deixa a Nayouko fazer isso hoje?

Não-respondeu simplesmente o hanyou.

Então por que não vai com ela, InuYasha? Assim, não haverá o risco de Nayouko ser atacada, e você não vai ficar nos enchendo a paciência aqui -disse Sango, de seu lugar na fogueira.

O quêêê? Está insinuando que eu por acaso vá precisar da proteção de um hanyou focinho de cachorro como ele? -Nayouko largou suas espadas e apontou pasma para InuYasha, sem querer acreditar no que a humana com uniforme parecido com o seu dizia. -Mas que disparate! Não viram o que eu acabei de fazer com o irmão dele? Posso acabar sozinha com qualquer youkai que tiver na floresta, com uma mão nas costas!

Convencida! Não foi por acaso que eu te acertei uma espada no ombro! -ele respondeu. Não seria ignorado e submetido à uma hanyou irritante como aquela!

Não me lembre disso, InuYasha...-ela respondeu perigosamente. E antes que os dois pudesse se atracar de novo, diante dos rostos pasmos de todos ao redor, Miroku se interpôs entre eles.

Acalmem-se, os dois...Nayouko, é melhor você ouvir o que a Kagome disse, senão daqui a pouco ela levará à sério a ameaça do Kotodama. E, quanto a você, InuYasha...Vá andando antes que torre o que nos restou de paciência com estes chiliques de vocês dois.

Socos duplos na cabeça do monge. InuYasha e Nayouko estavam com os pulsos bem esticados na cabeça de Miroku, que caíra, com uma gota nos olhos prestes a cair.

Eu não dou chiliques, monge pervertido! -Nayouko deixou os dois homens, e tomou distância deles com um salto para a árvore mais próxima -Me acompanhe de puder, InuYasha! -gritou de lá, correndo e saltando ainda mais rápido.

GGRRRRR...Maldição! VOLTE AQUI! -ele saiu em disparada também, atrás das gargalhadas da hanyou.

"Até que eles não parecem ser tão maus quanto eu imaginava..." Nayouko pensou, enquanto trocava de árvore a cada segundo. Depois, sacudiu a cabeça: "O que raios eu estou imaginando?". Ela se lembrou do conselho principal do pai: Nunca confie em ninguém. Jamais, por que isso pode custar-lhe a vida. Aprendera isso muito cedo. Seu pai não gostara quando iniciou a amizade com Richard, mas, ao ver que era apenas um menino, permitira-lhe a companhia dele...Afinal, se não fosse por Richard nos seus poucos anos de infância, teria passado-os completamente sozinha e triste, apenas dedicada ao treinamento. Ela lembrou saudosamente do menino. Sorriu de leve, há muitos anos ele não deveria mais ser o garoto em que ela corria para bater quando lhe irritava. Como estaria agora? Silenciosamente, parou num dos galhos baixos de um pinheiro. Colocou a mão dentro de suas vestes pretas, e puxou um cordão simples, de fio de lã verde, mas do qual pendia um pingente prateado, com contornos de uma meia-lua...Esfregou-lhe cuidadosamente entre os dedos, enquanto lembrava das horas em que o único ser humano que ela pudera chamar de Amigo a acompanhava. Recordou as várias batalhas simuladas que tiveram, em que, quando ela caía, Richard colocava sua espada de madeira do lado e estendia a mão para puxá-la. Orgulhosa, a pequena hanyou recusava a ajuda, mas quando tinha realmente dificuldades, o menino não pensava duas vezes e a puxava pela mão, sorrindo. Antes que a menina pudesse demonstrar qualquer reação, ele empunhava novamente a espada de madeira e recomeçava os ataques. Era uma forma dela sentir que não deveria ficar grata pela ajuda.

AHAHÁ! TE ENCONTREI! -ela ouviu um borrão vermelho gritar atrás de si, enquanto disparava na sua direção. Ela curvou o corpo o máximo que pôde para trás, junto ao tronco da árvore, e o borrão vermelho (que ela descobria agora, pelo cheiro, ser InuYasha), passou direto por onde há meio segundo atrás estivera. O hanyou, com essa ação inesperada, atravessou os troncos das duas árvores que ficaram em seu caminho, antes que pudesse realmente parar.

Eu deveria ter sentido o seu cheiro se aproximando, seu hanyou traiçoeiro! -ela disse, enfurecida por quase ser pega desprevenida. Depois, olhou melhor o meio-youkai estatelado na base do tronco de uma árvore, com uma mão na cabeça, tentando parar o rodopio causado pelo choque. Ela se aproximou com um salto, e ficou observando.

Ai...Sua...Maldita...-ele disse, enquanto reordenava a mente. Ela, apenas olhando-o ao seu lado, com os braços esticados em cima dos joelhos, subitamente começou a rir.

Ele se recuperou mais depressa. Ficou vermelho de raiva ao ver a cena.

Do que você está rindo, sua no baka? Pare! PARE AGORA DE RIR!

Mas nada funcionava. Nayouko agora rolava pela grama, agarrando-se à barriga, sem conseguir parar. Seu rabo-de-cavalo fora estendido pela grama, e se contorcia conforme ela virava e revirava. Parecia realmente uma longa e fina serpente, agora. InuYasha anotou mentalmente que nunca vira ninguém rir tanto como aquela menina ria. Nem humano, nem hanyou, e muito menos youkai! Ele observava pasmo: nem de longe parecia aquela garota fria, com sentimentos amargos por ter presenciado tanta desgraça durante a vida...Sem vestígios de ódio ou sentimento de vingança, que ele mesmo conhecia tão bem...Ele nunca admitiria, mas Kagome tinha razão: eles eram, sim, em alguma coisa, parecidos. E, vendo a hanyou, uma hanyou como ele, com sentimentos como os dele, se contorcer de rir, uma risada sem desprezo ou sarcasmo, ele lembrou de que era bom se ver livre por alguns segundos da tensão que carregavam. A imagem de Kagome veio em sua mente, sorrindo...

"Na verdade, vocês são muito parecidos, InuYasha..."

Olhou de novo a hanyou à sua frente. Ela era simplesmente uma garota que estava se divertindo, agora, pensou, já quase sorrindo.

E isso o fez lembrar do motivo da diversão: _ele._ Aquela menina estava se divertindo às suas custas! Ferozmente, com várias marquinhas de veias estourando nas têmporas, apertou os dedos num punho bem fechado. "Dane-se se somos parecidos ou não, ninguém ri de mim!"

"PAAARE AGORA MESMO!" Ele gritou, ao que a hanyou, tomada pelo susto, realmente parou de rir. Os dois se olharam por um instante. Ela disse:

Você não me mandaria parar de rir, se tivesse visto a sua cara quando caiu. -falou simplesmente. E já iria iniciar uma nova crise de gargalhadas, quando o meio-youkai reparou no pingente que saía de suas vestes.

O que é isso? -ele pegou-o habilmente. Nayouko, rápida, tentou tomá-lo de volta das mãos do hanyou, mas ele afastou os braços.

Me devolva isso! Não é seu! Exijo que me devolva agora!

Primeiro me diga o que é -ele respondeu, olhando-a de soslaio. Levantou-se e esticou o braço acima da cabeça, quando ela tentou pular para pegá-lo. O palmo e meio de altura que os diferenciavam ajudou muito nessa hora.

Não, não digo! ME DEVOLVA! -ela gritou.

Por quê não pode me dizer, hanyou irritante? -ele pulou num galho próximo, para observar o cordão. Um pingente de meia-lua prateado, com finos ornamentos, na ponta de um fio de lã verde. Rodava o pingente entre os dedos, quando a hanyou enfurecida atacava-o com suas garras. Ele pulou para o chão de novo.

Me devolva agora, InuYasha, senão vou despedaçar você! -ela ameaçou, partindo para cima dele de novo. Mas, antes que desferisse suas garras, o hanyou jogou-lhe o cordão de volta. Ela amparou-o no ar.

O que ele significa?-perguntou simplesmente o hanyou. Ela abaixou a cabeça alguns centímetros, e virou-a para o lado.

Por que quer saber?

Por nada -ele respondeu, também virando a cabeça -Apenas responda se quiser. Parece ser muito importante para você, esse pingente.

Depois de uma pausa, analisando fixamente o pingente na palma da mão, ela disse:

Meu amigo me deu.

Amigo! -ele perguntou, uma nota perplexo. Não era comum hanyous ter amigos.

Sim, um amigo. Você não têm amigos? Aqueles humanos, e aquele youkai? Então, eu também tinha um amigo! -ela respondeu, também com uma nota de irritação.

Ele parou para pensar. Miroku, Sango, Shippou...Kagome...Estavam juntos há tanto tempo, depois de uma vida de solidão, que nem se dera conta de que eles _realmente _eram _amigos. _Resolveu mudar o rumo da conversa dele de volta para a hanyou:

Por que _tinha_? Ele morreu?

Não! Quero dizer...Eu...não sei. -ela abaixou a cabeça. Há muito vinha cogitando essa hipótese, mas sempre que lhe vinha à cabeça, tratava de afastá-la. Não sabia por quê, mas não queria raciocinar sobre a possibilidade de Richard ter morrido... -Há muitos anos que não o vejo. Desde que parti do vilarejo, decidida a matar você...-ela dizia, num tom de voz baixo.

Hum...-Ele prestava atenção aos fatos da história. Então Nayouko tinha um _amigo, _não era tão fria quanto pensava. Aquela hanyou que parecia ter nervos e vontade de ferro (incandescente, por causa do temperamento) tinha uma parte que _sentia _dentro dela. Ele pensou que poderia estar acontecendo o mesmo com ele. Ou já teria acontecido? "_Amigos..._", ele pensou novamente.

Nayouko, ao escutar o "Hum..." de InuYasha, recebeu a ficha de que estava fazendo confissões para o hanyou que há dois dias atrás queria matar! Ela sacudiu a cabeça fervorosamente.

Já chega desse assunto! Eu..Nós...Temos que caçar. Pode voltar para o acampamento, que eu me encarrego disso sozinha. -ela disse, dando as costas ao meio-youkai pensativo.

Ele acordou das divagações.

O quê! Pode ir parando aí, já disse que quem caça aqui sou eu! -ele correu atrás dela, ultrapassando-a.

AAAhhh, seu no baka! -ela acelerou e ultrapassou-o.

Os dois continuaram apostando uma corrida interminável pela floresta, desviando de árvores e arbustos, regozijando quando conseguiam ultrapassar o outro, e sofrendo dura decepção e reânimo quando eram passados.

Finalmente, quando InuYasha passava outra vez à frente de Nayouko, viu um vulto passar correndo entre eles. Nayouko foi a primeira a perceber, e disparou atrás do cheiro da criatura.

Ei, o que você está fazendo! -ele gritou.

Estou fazendo o que o grandessíssimo _no baka _deveria fazer: _Caçando! _-Ela riu, enquanto perseguia a presa. De salto em salto, conseguiu avistar um coelho branco, encurralado contra o tronco de uma árvore. Quando ela pulou mais alto, e já ia preparando as garras; InuYasha surgiu atrás dela, e a desviou em pleno ar.

POR QUE VOCÊ FEZ ISSO? Eu iria pegá-lo! -ela gritou furiosa, do arbusto onde caíra.

Feh! -ele tornou a saltar em busca do coelho.

GRRR...Raios...No Baka! No Baka, No Baka, No Baka! -ela repetia, enquanto tornava a busca atrás do hanyou. Encontrou-o. Desviou-o do ataque assim como ele fizera. Mais à frente, ele mergulhara no chão agarrando o coelho, fazendo com que ela apenas acertasse o tronco. Logo depois, o coelho fugiu de seus braços, e os dois retomaram a busca.

Não acham que a Nayouko e o InuYasha estão demorando demais? -perguntou Miroku, ao redor da fogueira assim como o restante do grupo.

O que será que deve ter acontecido? -murmurou Kagome.

Eu acho que o InuYasha não resistiu aos encantos daquela hanyou -disse o monge, com uma pequena risada maliciosa. Sango acertou-o com o punho direito, enquanto Kagome levantava a cabeça ao pensar no que o monge dissera.

Isso foi apenas uma brincadeira desse pervertido, Kagome -Sango falou, reparando na expressão da amiga. -Você sabe muito bem que o InuYasha...

Ele nunca trocaria as brigas com você pelas brigas com a Nayouko, Kagome -Shippou dissera, do colo da menina.

Shippou! Eu não estou pensando nisso, em nada disso, Sango! -ela ficou vermelha, enquanto abaixava a cabeça. "Ai, Buda vai me castigar por essa mentira..."

Ela mal concluíra seus pensamentos, quando as árvores e arbustos ao redor deles começaram a farfalhar, e de dentro deles surgiram dois hanyous arranhados e mal-humorados, discutindo; cada um com uma bolsa cheia de frutas, e segurando, os dois, um coelho. Nayouko puxava o pequeno animalzinho branco pelas orelhas, e InuYasha pelos pés.

Me devolve! Fui eu quem encontrei, eu que consegui pegá-lo! -ela reclamava.

Você! Fui eu! Me devolva isso aqui! -ele tornava a puxar os pés do coelho.

Eles largaram as cestas diante de quatro pares de olhos espantados, cada um com uma gota, e continuaram a briga pela reivindicação do coelho. Shippou foi o primeiro a acordar do transe.

Comiiidaa! -ele pulou no meio dos dois, e puxou o coelho para si. Correu até Sango, do lado da fogueira -Você pode prepará-lo, Sango?

Claro, Shippou...-a exterminadora ainda olhava abismada para os dois à sua frente. Eles se encararam com raiva no olhar, saindo faíscas, e viraram ambos de costas ao mesmo tempo.

Kagome ainda os observava, mas Miroku cochichou-lhe no ouvido:

Eles são iguais demais para combinarem, srta. Kagome. -o monge deu uma risadinha -Sem problemas para a srta.

Kagome entendeu perfeitamente o que ele quisera dizer. E como fora exatamente o que estivera pensando naquele momento, corou e abaixou a cabeça.

Continua...


	7. Acordos e verdades

**Capítulo Sete **

-ARGH! Não, eu já disse que não quero! Se afastem de mim AGORA!

-Mas, Nayouko-sama, olhe só para você...Está precisando disso! Vamos lá -Sango implorava.

-Eu sei exatamente quando preciso disso ou não! E agora eu _não quero_! Entenderam? _Não quero_!

-Mas, Nayouko-cham... -Kagome era a única que a tratava por este nome, além de Shippou. Sango e Miroku utilizavam-se do _sama_, e InuYasha se referia a ela apenas como _hanyou insuportável_. Isso era recíproco entre eles -A Sango tem razão, você está irreconhecível deste jeito, e, além do mais, nós precisamos relaxar um pouco. -enquanto falava, Sango e Kagome empurravam Nayouko por entre as árvores, que esta ia despedaçando com suas garras, para impedi-las de prosseguir.

-Não preciso, nem disso, nem de relaxar! -A hanyou gritava -Estou completamente bem, e decididamente não vou...

-Tarde de mais -anunciou Sango, com um sorriso vitorioso. Elas foram-na empurrando floresta adentro, até que chegaram num trecho de grama mais baixa: na margem de um rio. Nayouko, distraída com o que Sango dissera, não teve tempo de defender-se quando as duas garotas empurram-na dentro do rio.

-ARGH! -Uma Nayouko debatendo-se emergiu de um grande "Splash!" -Ora, suas...Suas...Como foi que vocês tiveram coragem? Ora, eu vou retalhar vocês até que... -parou, com uma grande gota de decepção na cabeça, pois as garotas não estavam nem aí, ocupadas em rir do episódio, despir-se de suas roupas e pularem no rio.

Enquanto elas ainda estavam submersas, Nayouko ficou parada, flutuando de braços cruzados. "Ninguém me joga no rio sem mais nem menos, aquelas duas...aquelas duas humanas impertinentes vão me pagar, e..."

Ela interrompeu o fluxo de seus pensamentos quando virou a cabeça e viu que as duas meninas já tinham emergido, e estavam cochichando uma no ouvido da outra, afastadas, observando a hanyou emburrada:

-Eu aposto que ela está pensando algo como "Elas vão me pagar..." -disse Sango num sussurro.

-Será? Mas nós todas realmente precisávamos de um banho, não dava para continuarmos sujas e cansadas daquele jeito...-Kagome retrucava -Mas parece que a Nayouko não está se divertindo, nem relaxando...

-Huhuhu...-a menina se espantou ao sentir o riso sombrio de Sango -Podemos dar um jeito nisso, Kagome-cham. Escute só...

Nayouko já estava se aproximando disfarçadamente, para escutar o que as duas garotas conversavam, inclinando-se na direção delas, quando, de repente, elas afastaram-se, e Nayouko, descoberta a quase um palmo de distância, perdeu o equilíbrio e caiu na água.

-Nayouko-sama, quer nadar conosco? -perguntou Sango, com todo jeitinho, quando a hanyou voltou à tona.

-É, Nayouko-cham! -incentivou Kagome.

-De forma alguma! Eu não queria estar aqui, foram vocês que me arrastaram! -a hanyou, irritada com a proposta, e ainda furiosa com o que as garotas fizeram, virou-se de costas e deixou sua cauda a tremular na água, subindo e descendo. O veludo negro de que parecia ser formada ficou mais brilhoso ainda, legítima pele de pantera quando aproveita a água, retida em pensamentos.

-Bem, então...Tudo bem. Nós vamos nadar um pouco, depois voltamos -declarou Sango. E afastou-se mais uma vez com Kagome.

Nayouko achou estranho que aquelas duas desistissem assim, tão fácil, mas enfim... Já que estava ali mesmo, ela resolveu se deitar e ficar flutuando na água límpida do rio. Estavam, para ser exata, num pequeno desvio que havia formado um lago, quase que completamente encoberto pelas copas salientes das árvores ao redor. Nayouko apoiou a cabeça nos braços, e ficou a observar, batendo os pés da água ocasionalmente para movimentar-se. Como era muito leve -qualidade que permitia uma grande agilidade nas lutas, mas não queria saber disso agora- conseguia flutuar na água sem dificuldade. Observou os pequenos vestígios de céu azul, que as copas cor de laranja das árvores antigas deixavam escapar. Deveria ser outono. As folhas laranjas e marrons que caíam formavam pequenas ilhas instáveis aos seu impulsos com os pés. Ela continuou a se mover vagarosamente pela superfície resplandecente em torno. Fechou os olhos. Apurou os sentidos para toda e qualquer sensação que estivesse presente ali. Os sons do pássaros...O farfalhar agradável das folhas, ao sabor do vento, e o perfume que exalavam, deixaram o semblante da hanyou, antes enfurecido e irritado, numa reconhecível expressão de paz.

Ela quase sorriu. Embora resistisse com todas as suas forças -mais até quando se via encurralada por um youkai particularmente poderoso-, ela apreciava momentos assim. Faziam bem...Embora não soubesse nem reconhecesse isso, exatamente.

Então, enquanto observava uma folha embalada pelo vento, para cá e para lá, cair harmoniosamente na superfície do lago, ela sentiu uma presença perturbar a paz que aquele ambiente proporcionava. Uma ondínula moveu a folha mais para perto dela, e Nayouko percebeu, alarmada, que algo estava se aproximando pelo seus dois lados. Levantou-se bruscamente e, preparando suas garras -um som metálico cortou o lugar- ela esperou o que quer que fosse que perturbasse sua paz aparecesse.

O movimento sob a água aumentou, e quando ela estava prestes a atacar, duas cabeças e dois pares de braços emergiram de súbito, e quando Nayouko deu-se por si, já havia sido mergulhada bruscamente na água, sem chance de defender-se.

Depois de engolir dois ou três goles de água forçados, ela emergiu, sem fôlego, e ainda mais ao dar-se conta de que as duas garotas estavam espalhando água para todos os lados, rindo como loucas, da peça pregada à hanyou. O som dos risos foram diminuindo gradativamente, enquanto as meninas reparavam melhor nas feições, antes serenas de Nayouko, começando a transformar-se num vermelho muito intenso, e a hanyou começava a tremer de raiva. Finalmente, quando ela levantou a mão, Sango e Kagome decidiram que era a hora exata de afastar-se dali o mais rápido possível, antes que ela gritasse "Lâminas Exterminadoras!", e as garras metálicas cortassem a superfície do lago em busca delas, despedaçando também alguns galhos de árvores. As duas garotas foram encurraladas quase na margem do rio, vendo Nayouko se aproximar perigosamente.

-Foi uma brincadeira, Nayouko, nós queríamos que você nadasse conosco...-Sango negociava pausadamente, tentando deter com palavras a meia-youkai.

-Me lembre de nunca mais fazer esse tipo de brincadeira com uma hanyou desprevenida! -Kagome disse, com uma nota de irritação, já que a idéia havia sido de Sango.

-Ah, pode apostar que não - A hanyou, que até agora aproximara-se calada, porém com uma expressão assassina, finalmente acabou com a distância que as separava. Mas contrariando o que elas imaginavam, Nayouko apenas colocou uma mão na cabeça de Sango, e outra na de Kagome, e afundou as duas meninas debatendo-se na água. -Vocês vão pensar duas vezes antes de_ tentar _afogar outra hanyou, meninas. -ela disse, sorrindo, enquanto as duas se contorciam submersas.

_Ainda no lago..._

Nayouko, Sango e Kagome nadavam agora tranqüilamente. A menina-hanyou percebera que ainda nadava com a roupa negra, e decidiu livrar-se dela. Infelizmente, ao fazer isso, atrapalhou-se de novo com a sua cauda. Ficou com uma gota de irritação na cabeça, e agradeceu por as duas outras garotas não terem reparado. Isso sempre acontecia quando usava aquela roupa justa de batalha: fora ela própria quem fizera a abertura na parte de trás para libertar sua cauda negra. Mas, sempre que ia tirá-la, havia essa complicação - ela odiava isso. Quando não estava na frente de estranhos, lutando contra youkais, ou mesmo treinando, ela preferia o quimono simples cor de creme que tinha na sua antiga cabana, antes de sair na sua jornada. Pena não tê-lo trago consigo, lamentou, enquanto retirava as luvas.

Finalmente, mergulhou o mais fundo que pôde no lago, de um pulo só. Instantaneamente, todo o som produzido pelas árvores na floresta e da balbúrdia aquática de Sango e Kagome transformou-se no mais profundo silêncio e paz. Ela sorriu. Passou por entre algas e cardumes de pequenos youkais-peixes, rodopiou, e tirou o laço que prendia seu longo rabo-de-cavalo na nuca. A onda comprida de cabelos negros soltou-se nas suas costas, e ela continuou seu mergulho. Foi até onde as maiores algas nasciam, e onde o Sol tocando a água parecia fazer parte de outra dimensão, muito distante e silenciosa. Depois desse agradável passeio, foi à tona, para respirar.

As outras meninas estavam recostadas nas rochas mais próximas, conversando. Ela aproximou-se.

-Oi.

-Mas todos nós sabemos disso, Kagome...O problema não é com você, e sim com ele. Entenda isso.

-Sango, não faz sentido algum. Eu não quero pressioná-lo...E, além do mais, ele já tomou a sua decisão...

-Oi! - que conversa maluca é essa, Nayouko pensou. Não tinha visto as feições da humana de chamada Kagome tão tristes assim desde que a conhecera. Ela se aproximou mais, um tanto irritada por não notarem a sua presença.

-Ele é um idiota, Kagome-cham. Pensa que o que está fazendo é certo, que está em dívida com uma pessoa que já morreu...Ele mesmo não entende nada disso, apenas acha que o que faz é o mais correto. Não preste atenção quando diz que...

-Eu disse OI! Vocês ficaram surdas? Que conversa maluca é essa? - disse, em voz mais alta. Não que realmente se importasse, mas não seriam humanas quaisquer que iriam ignorá-la, ora se não iriam...

-Bem...desculpe, Nayouko - a exterminadora se ocupara de responder -É um assunto um tanto quanto...Complicado.

-Do que se trata? -ela perguntou, indiferente, recostando-se também na pedra.

Sango olhou para Kagome, que abaixou levemente a cabeça.

-Você já gostou muito de alguém, Nayouko? A ponto de amar essa pessoa?

-O quêê! - ela enfim se ligou totalmente no que diziam -Mas que raio de pergunta é essa?

-Bem...na verdade, não precisa responder, Nayouko. Isso costuma incomodar muita gente -a colegial disse, de seu lugar. De repente, lembrou que a hanyou agira exatamente como o InuYasha agia, quando lhe era perguntado sobre seus sentimentos. "Eles são mesmo muito parecidos...", pensou, movendo a água devagar com os pés.

-Por que me perguntaram isso?

-Porque é disso que se trata -Sango respondeu, encarando tanto a hanyou quanto Kagome. -Se você já amou alguém, Nayouko-sama, irá entender melhor.

Nayouko ficou em silêncio por um minuto, antes de dizer:

-Quero saber por quê ela está assim -fez um aceno de cabeça para Kagome -E de que idiota estavam falando? O "indeciso"?

-Do InuYasha...

-Eh! Quem mais poderia ser, tratando-se de "idiota"? -a hanyou sorriu, superior -Ele é, verdadeiramente, um grande_ no baka_.

-Não brinque assim, Nayouko, o assunto é sério! Kagome está apaixonada por InuYasha! -interrompeu Sango, em voz alta.

-Sango! -a colegial repreendeu, corando violentamente.

Elas ficaram em silêncio por um longo tempo. Kagome ainda não sabia por quê era incomodada sempre que mencionavam isso. Era a verdade. Pura e simplesmente.

-Ora -a hanyou quebrou o silêncio -Isso qualquer um sabe.

-É tão óbvio assim? -a colegial perguntou baixinho.

-Ainda pergunta? -ela riu, e cruzou os braços -Mas qual o problema nisso, afinal? É um sentimento humano que, embora completamente ridículo, foi correspondido. Está na cara que o focinho-de-cachorro também gosta desta mesma forma de voc...

-Não, ele não gosta! -Kagome interrompeu bruscamente a fala da hanyou, e bateu com os punhos da água. Acalmando-se, ela disse: -Ele não gosta de mim.

-Mas como não! Você é uma boba, está na cara dele, é só reparar como vocês conversam ou brigam que...

-Ele gosta da Kikyou. Ele...ama a Kikyou...-ela respondeu. Somente ela mesma sabia o quanto doía e dilacerava seu coração admitir isso.

-Vocês não estão falando da...Não...Da sacerdotisa Kikyou? Aquela que prendeu o focinho-de-cachorro na Árvore Sagrada?

-Essa mesma. -disse Sango.

-Mas ela não havia morrido? Eles não se odiavam?

-Ela morreu, mas uma feiticeira que desejava a Jóia a ressuscitou. -Sango respondeu. Aos poucos, com as explicações, Nayouko foi entendendo toda a história que afligia a colegial. E achou aquilo um tremendo absurdo!

No final, após longo silêncio, ela simplesmente disse:

-Você tem razão, exterminadora. Ele é um IDIOTA! -ela gritou. Nayouko levantou-se da pedra, ficando de pé na parte mais rasa do lago -Eu nunca vi, hanyou ou humano, mais _no baka _do que ele! Como é possível, que goste de uma pessoa, que, além de ser uma sacerdotisa morta, ainda o odeia até depois de saber toda a verdade de sua morte!

-Eles têm uma história juntos, Nayouko... -Kagome continuou, baixinho, de seu lugar. Uma lágrima começava a nascer em seus olhos -O InuYasha continuou amando a Kikyou durante todo esses anos, então não será agora que ele deixará de amá-...

-E você _cale a boca! _-a hanyou continuou, aumentando a voz e apontando um dedo para a colegial -Você é outra_ baka_! Como pôde deixar seus sentimentos à mercê da decisão de um focinho-de-cachorro como ele e de uma sacerdotisa_ morta_? Se você gosta dele, deve lutar por isso, e não aceitar a decisão dele assim, como uma perdedora!

Ela falava isso com tanta ênfase, que Kagome interrompeu o início de seu fluxo de lágrimas. Olhou atentamente para a hanyou, imperiosa acima delas, apontando o dedo com toda a convicção na direção do que achava certo. Sua cauda balançava atrás de si com o mesmo furor com que sua dona discursava. Ela sorriu, melancólica.

-Você não entende, Nayouko-cham...Não é tão simples assim, eu não posso obrigar o InuYasha a sentir o mesmo que sinto por ele , e...

-Deixe de ser boba, ele já gosta! Só precisa que tomem uma decisão por ele, por que parece que o cabeça-dura não pode...

-Você não entende NADA disso! -ela gritou de súbito, levantando-se também, deixando as lágrimas escorrerem. Por que tinham que insistir neste assunto? Ninguém ali sofria mais por isso do que ela... -Não entende!

Nayouko ficou furiosa por uma reles humana ter gritado com ela. Respondeu no mesmo tom:

-MAS TAMBÉM NÃO QUERO ENTENDER! Isso que vocês chamam de Amor é o mais inútil de todos os sentimentos humanos, e se você ama o idiota do InuYasha sem ser correspondida, o problema é todo SEU, e...

-Vocês duas, parem de gritar! -Sango interpô-se entre elas -Não tem nada a ver brigarem por causa dos sentimentos do InuYasha pela Kagome, e...

Um farfalhar de folhas silenciou a todas.

-Senhorita Sango!

-Ei, vocês aí! Por que gritam como se estivessem morrendo? Alguém disse o meu no...

-...

-...

-...

-OSWARI!

-HIRAIKOTSU!

-LÂMINAS EXTERMINADORAS!

-AAII!

-MALDIÇÃO!

Do nada, enquanto a discussão entre as duas era apaziguada por Sango, surgiram de entre os arbustos próximos à outra margem do rio, correndo, InuYasha com o Monge atrás de si, preocupados pela gritaria das moças. Os dois pararam apalermados quando viram...bem, o _estado _em que as três estavam, do outro lado do rio. Todos os cinco começaram a corar, corar, até que, quando a linha de tensão já estava quase arrebentando, Kagome quebrou o silêncio desferindo o primeiro "Oswari!" e se abaixando de novo na água, com as mãos cobrindo os seios, seguida de Sango, que agarrou o seu Hiraikotsu deixado em cima da pedra e o lançou no monge, e de Nayouko, que, mais vermelha que todos eles tanto de raiva quanto de vergonha por ter sido vista na ausência completa de seus trajes, aumentou sua garras e destruiu boa parte da copa das árvores ao redor com as Lâminas Exterminadoras, quase acertando em cheio o monge, que se abaixava para proteger-se do Hiraikotsu.

Enquanto Miroku e InuYasha tentavam entender o que estava acontecendo ali, abrigados nas folhas do arbusto mais próximo, as moças vestiam-se apressadamente, e Nayouko, já na posse de seu traje de guerra, mesmo molhado, quis partir para cima dos dois, ativando as garras novamente quando Sango e Kagome seguraram seus braços.

-Me larguem! Quem é que aqueles dois pensam que são, eles estavam nos espionado, vocês não viram? Me larguem agora, ou vou despedaçá-las!

-Eles sempre fazem isso, Nayouko-cham. São dois pervertidos -explicou Kagome.

-Aquele monge safado... -Sango estava com os punhos totalmente fechados, ainda vermelha -Ele bem que merecia que soltássemos Nayouko-sama! Aposto que foi tudo idéia dele! - Kagome concordou com a cabeça, e, neste instante de distração, Nayouko livrou-se das duas e foi andando bruscamente na direção dos dois. Ela parou em frente a InuYasha, que estava ainda se levantando do "Oswari!" poderoso de Kagome. Apoiando-se na bainha da Tessaiga, viu a forma pequena e Nayouko aumentar conforme a hanyou se aproximava. Ele levantou-se por completo, e, encarando a outra meio-youkai, pronto para pedir explicação sobre o que fora aquilo, calou-se, quando a garota apontou um dedo direto para o seu rosto.

-Eu sempre pensei que você fosse um hanyou sem caráter e cruel, mas, quando descobri que o que me fazia odiar você eram razões falsas, cheguei a pensar o contrário, graças àquela humana. Aquela humana -e girou o dedo para apontar Kagome, voltando-o depois novamente para InuYasha- Ela, sim, é a única que acredita plenamente em você! E até mais do que isso! Então, InuYasha, depois de perceber que pelo menos um assassino frio você não é, vi que apenas isso não adianta para mudar minha opinião a seu respeito, por que você continua sendo um grande IDIOTA, que não enxerga quem realmente gosta de você sem exigir nada em troca, e fica pensando em pessoas que já não podem mais fazer nada por você! -ela deu uma pausa, ofegante, encarando os olhos perplexos do hanyou à sua frente -Isso não faz de você, InuYasha, um hanyou menos cruel, por que ainda machuca as pessoas. Pode não ver, por ser o _baka_ que é. Mas sabe que machuca, e não faz nada.

Ela percebeu que ele já não sustentava mais aquela expressão de surpresa. Tão pouco de raiva. O que realmente parecia, era que...Ele estava triste. Ela, de alguma forma, sabia que tinha tocado numa ferida que não lhe pertencia, e tão pouco, conforme dissera, a importava. Nayouko largou de sua posição de batalha, de súbito, ao notar que estava falando de sentimentos. Sentimentos humanos! Por um segundo, ela vasculhou dentro de si mesma, num assalto de pânico, de onde viera aquele seu suposto entendimento no assunto. Como, oras, se nunca sentira o que aquela humana idiota sentia por ninguém?

Abaixou os olhos, para disfarçar aquela indagação. Viu que o monge ainda continuava no chão, com uma perna dobrada e a outra apoiando o braço. Ele estava com a mesma expressão que InuYasha, apenas um pouco mais amena. Ela não precisava interrogar-se para saber que ele pensava naquela outra humana, a Sango. Parecia que todos ali tinham suas pontas sentimentais para serem resolvidas. Todos eles foram unidos pelas desgraças espalhadas pelo Naraku, mas parecia que tinham descoberto algo muito mais importante do que isso entre si mesmos. Ela sentiu-se confusa. Amor. Se esse sentimento era capaz de causar tantas dúvidas e discórdias assim na cabeça de humanos, ela, hanyou, não queria entender o que era!

Nayouko empurrou Miroku e InuYasha para o lado, e saiu correndo em direção à floresta, cortando os galhos e arbustos que ficavam no seu caminho. Se ela parasse para analisar a reação do hanyou e da humana um segundo atrás, teria visto em suas expressões que finalmente rompera com a linha de um assunto inacabado, de algo que fora há muito decidido ignorar-se e que agora seria esclarecido.

_Ainda no lago..._

Kagome olhava completamente aturdida para InuYasha. A colegial observava cada vestígio de expressão do hanyou, ao mesmo tempo em que desistia de prender a vergonha e as lágrimas.

Por que tudo era sempre tão complicado com ela? Por que essa parte da sua vida não podia ser boa e calma como as outras? Por que sempre que seus sentimentos mais íntimos vinham à tona, era dessa forma brusca e dolorosa? Por que seu amor não podia ser correspondido com a mesma intensidade que ela o dava?

-Chega... Já chega, para mim já chega! Eu...cansei de sofrer com esse sentimento entalado dentro de mim... - ela murmurava para a própria água abaixo do seu corpo -InuYasha, eu não quero mais sofrer por sua causa...Eu...Eu te amo! - Kagome levantou o rosto cheio de lágrimas para o hanyou, que arregalou os olhos com a súbita explosão de sentimentos da colegial, enquanto esta corria para fora do lago, pegava suas roupas e adentrava na floresta.

_"Mesmo que eu queira esconder  
O que sinto aqui dentro de mim  
Meus olhos não param de dizer  
Que te amo tanto assim"_

-Ka...Kagome...- ele apenas viu a menina sumir por entre as árvores de copas fechadas, rápida como a confissão do fundo de sua alma que fizera.

Ele sabia. Sempre soubera. E, por mais que negasse, por mais que seu instinto arrogante, solitário e egoísta insistisse no contrário, naquele momento ele admitia mais que nunca, que sentia o mesmo por Kagome.

_"Nos meus sonhos eu sempre vou te procurar  
Pra poder te falar  
Que sem teu amor  
Não há luz, calor  
O meu mundo é frio"_

E a fizera sofrer tanto...

Lembrou-se dos momentos que tivera com Kikyou, e que em todos eles, Kagome se fazia presente, de uma forma ou de outra. Às vezes nas proximidades. Porém, sua presenca sempre fora mais nítida em seu pensamento...Ou no seu coração...

O hanyou deu um passo à frente, desorientado, estendendo a mão como se pudesse alcançar a menina com a mesma força com que pensava nela. Uma brisa abrandou o ambiente, trazendo-lhe mais lembranças enquanto fazia as folhas das árvores que testemunhavam todo o momento farfalherem.

...ela sempre soube que ele gostava de outra. Vira, comprovara com seus próprios olhos, imagens que no coração puro de Kagome produziram a única e maior escuridão que já teria na vida.

Ele deu outro passo, pouco se importando de que molhava seu quimono com a água límpida do lago, a esta hora, refletindo triste e mórbido os primeiros vestígios do anoitecer, na parte em que ele o tocara. Por onde Kagome fugira, os últimos raios incandescentes do Sol ainda podiam ser vistos. Ele avançou mais.

Se dizia para si mesmo que ainda amava Kikyou, então por quê aquela confissão o pertubava tanto? Não quisera sempre ser um youkai frio e poderoso como seu irmão, ou qualquer outro de sua linhagem?_"Esta é a hora"_, sua parte youkai falava, mais forte que nunca, dentro de seu peito, _"Esta é a hora de você não mostrar fraqueza perante os sentimentos de uma reles humana**"**_.

Queria poder? Sim, queria. Queria ser frio e calculista? Pois também. Ao menos até...Conhecer aquela colegial alegre e extrovertida, que veio como um raio de Sol na sua alma sem calor.

_"Ela não é um reles humana!" _respondeu, caminhando mais rapidamente sobre o solo úmido do lago, _"Ela é mais do que isso...Ela é Kagome...Minha...Minha Kagome!"_.

_"Peço pro vento te levar  
Meu beijo  
E te contar  
Que te amo  
O meu maior desejo" _

Ele saiu correndo até onde a água alcançava seus joelhos, e a partir daí pulou nas rochas no meio do lago, até chegar ao outro lado da relva, onde recomeçou a correr.

_"Humana ou não, ela é a pessoa que eu... que eu amo!"_

_"KAGOMEEE..." _o hanyou soltou o grito que há muito estava preso na sua alma _"KAGOMEEE...ME PERDOE! EU...EU..."_,ele correu ainda mais, pulando entre as árvores para encontrar a colegial, brandindo suas garras contra as folhas e tudo o que encontrava pela frente, assim como cortava toda aquela barreira de indiferença que o impedira de realmente aceitar o que sentia. O que o fazia viver, acima de qualquer outra motivação.

**"Ah, Kagome...Eu te amo!"**.

_E de volta ao lago..._

Miroku ainda estava repassando todos os fatos rapidamente, enquanto mantinha a cabeça abaixada. Tudo o que Nayuko disse foi verdade, ao menos na parte de InuYasha não enxergar de uma vez que Kagome o amava, e que ele não podia fazê-la sofrer com tanta indecisão, sobre ela e a Kikyou. Afinal, a sacerdotisa estava morta, e não fazia mais parte daquele mundo. Querendo ou não, InuYasha teria que esquecê-la, e, insistindo num amor já perdido e desgatado por demais, apenas fazia com que Kagome ferisse seus sentimentos cada vez mais.

Porém, não era aquilo que incomodava o monge. O jeito com que a hanyou o olhara, antes de fugir pela floresta, parecia muito que ela quisera dizer: _E isso serve para você também._

Ele olhou para Sango.

A exterminadora de youkais o observava, serenamente, sem saber pelo que esperar. Os dois se encararam por um longo tempo, antes que o monge tomasse a primeira reação:

-Sango... -e parou por aí.

Ambos se sentiam muito tocados pela quebra sa indiferença entre InuYasha e Kagome. Mas, ao contrário do que se esperava, não pensavam exatamente em declarar-se um para o outro naquele momento. Sango apenas disse:

-Senhor monge...

Ela sorriu. Miroku também. Um sorriso apaziguador, que acalmou aquele ambiente tenso. Os dois estavam bem assim. Sabiam dos sentimentos que nutriam um pelo outro. Não precisavam de mais nada além dessa certeza, pelo menos até que a guerra pela Jóia de Quatro Almas tivessem um fim, e pudessem realmente acertar-se definitivamente. Por enquanto, bastava saber que o que sentiam era algo forte e especial. E recíproco.

-Acho melhor a senhorita sair da água. Está começando a anoitecer, e a senhorita pode se resfriar.

-Ah...Tudo bem. -ela estava prestes a seguir o conselho de Miroku, quando uma idéia ocorreu-lhe: -Pode virar o rosto para o outro lado antes, senhor monge?

-Ah...Certo -ele pareceu um tanto decepcionado, o que não surpreendeu Sango. Ela nadou para a margem do lago, e lá chegando, secou-se com uma tira de pano que servia de cinto para sua roupa de batalhas, e depois colocou seu quimono. Recuperou seu Hiraikotsu, abandonado a curta distância, e caminhou para perto do monge, ainda com o rosto virado para a floresta, evitando ver a exterminadora antes nua._ Isso, sim, me surpreende_, pensou Sango.

-Deveríamos procurar Nayouko-sama, Sango? Penso que InuYasha saberá se cuidar muito bem. Idem Kagome-sama, se ele estiver atrás dela. -ele disse, quando ela chegou.

-Sim -a exterminadora respondeu.

Os dois caminharam sem pressa atrávés da trilha aberta pelas garras da hanyou. Era uma cena interessante, se comparada ao últimos acontecimentos turbulentos. Por que, enquanto caminhavam lado a lado, e se olhavam se esguelha, sorriam.

Pelo menos foi assim, até que Miroku pôs a mão disfarçadamente nas costas de Sango, o que levou a exterminadora a ordenar-lhe que parasse imediatamente de descer a mão pelas suas curvas e a retirasse daquele local proibido. O monge, constrangido, obedeceu. No entanto, por trás de sua expressão irritada, Sango ocultava um riso. Não fazia sentido tentar mudar algo entre os dois: eram assim que as coisas deveriam ser.

Continua...

N/A: E aí, o que acharam? Gostaram da música que coloquei? Achei perfeita para aquela cena, é o tema do primeiro encerramento de InuYasha, _My Will_. Escrevi boa parte deste capítulo escutando a música. É linda: recomendo!

Aproveitei para estraçalhar a preguiça com as Garras Retalhadoras de Almas (o InuYasha me fez esse favor ), e passar a fic no corretor ortográfico. Fiquei realmente pasma com a quantidade de assassinatos ao Português que tinha cometido, sem perceber! U.U"" Nossa, que vergonha... Isso me fez tomar uma decisão: estou à procura de uma beta-reader. Alguém que evite que minha professora de Português me ponha algemas antes de digitar mais capítulos na fic, caso ela venha a ler meus pequenos deslizes...Rsrsrs...

Alguém se voluntaria?

Abraços da Carol S.M. D


	8. O Amigo que Não Pude Esquecer

**Capítulo Oito: O amigo que não pude esquecer**

Nayouko corria sem direção pela mata fechada. Não entendia mais nada do que estava acontecendo, nem mesmo do que fazia. A missão que a levara a conhecer aquele grupo era muito importante. Praticamente toda a sua vida fora dedicada a vingar a morte de sua família, destruindo aquele que pensara ser um dos mais cruéis Youkais que já existiram.

Parou à beira de um abismo, onde, abaixo, a floresta se alastrava até onde seus olhos conseguiam enxergar. Muito acima do horizonte verde, a grande Lua Cheia se destacava em meio ao breu do céu. As constelações de estrelas, que muitas vezes guiaram-na de volta ao seu destino, brilhavam com intensidade, tornando a escuridão da noite polvilhada de luzes poéticas e ao mesmo tempo misteriosas.

_"Eu gostaria que elas pudessem me guiar daqui para a frente..."_

O vento frio passou por seu corpo, zumbindo ao encontrar os troncos das árvores atrás dela, e fazendo com que seu rabo-de-cavalo tremulasse livremente. Ela ergueu a cabeça para o vento, como se o desafiasse a dizer qual era a sua próxima opção.

Olhou outra vez para o horizonte de árvores. Seu lugar não era esse. Nunca fora a tribo de youkais Panteras Negras, nem no vilarejo onde vivera com seu pai. Ela sustentava a esperança de que, destruindo o causador de todas as suas infelicidades, pudesse encontrar algum novo caminho, um motivo pelo qual lutar e sentir-se bem. Mas não. Isso também fora tirado dela, o direito de vingar seus entes. Agora, não era mais InuYasha que estava em sua mira, e sim o maldito Naraku. Ela teria que vencê-lo.

Mas como, se nem sabia onde encontrá-lo?

De uma forma ou de outra, haveria de continuar sua busca com os companheiros de InuYasha. O hanyou também parecia nutrir um profundo ódio pelo mesmo ser que ela procurava. No entanto, na sua busca solitária, ele encontrou o que acreditava ser amigos verdadeiros. Aquela humana que podia detectar os fragmentos da Jóia -pensou em Kagome gritando seus muitos "Oswari!" para o hanyou- a exterminadora de youkais -Sango lutando bravamente com seu Hiraikotsu- o monge pervetido -Miroku usando o Kazaana para proteger seus companheiros e passando a mão em Sango- e o pequeno youkai Shippou. Fora com ele que simpatizara mais, a pequena criança youkai-raposa. Tão pequeno, e já sofrera a perda de seus pais, na luta pelos fragmentos da Jóia de Quatro Almas. Até quando isso iria continuar?

Pessoas que passavam por cima de princípios, afetos ou desafetos, tudo para ter aquele poder amaldiçoado. Ela ajoelhou-se na relva, e curvou-se sobre o próprio corpo, socando a grama com força. Malditos! Malditos, todos aqueles que perseguiam inocentes sem dó nem piedade para seu próprio regozijo! Não se importavam com quantas famílias destruíam, quantos lares eram desfeitos e quantas vidas aniquiladas, apenas se importavam com sua própria fome de poder! Malditos!

Nayouko apertou a grama entre seus dedos até que suas garras deixassem marcas vermelhas na palma de sua mão, lutando consigo mesma para não derramar duas lágrimas, ao lembrar da chacina cometida contra sua tribo. E de Naraku, numa das curvas da trilha florestal, dizendo-lhe que deveria vingar a morte de sua família destruindo o youkai InuYasha. Ele mentira, desde o começo! Engara-lhe durante anos a fio!

-Naraku...Eu juro que você vai me pagar, pelo que fez às Youkais Panteras, ao meu pai e a mim...- ela murmurou, olhando fixamente para a Lua Cheia, como se pudesse levar seu juramento até seu inimigo.

A Lua Cheia inspirava em Nayouko as mais diversas sensações. Podia experimentar sentimentos que em qualquer outra parte do mês consideraria repudiosos a um youkai digno de sua espécie. Experimentava o auge de sua raiva por Naraku, a profunda tristeza de estar sozinha no mundo, apenas com um objetivo incerto em suas mãos. E depois de cumpri-lo? O que faria? Para onde iria?

Olhou novamente para a Lua. Desejava que alguém a orientasse. Mas, desde que fora viver com o mestre de Richard, num templo na montanha para concluir seu treinamento, logo após a morte de seu pai, ela não era orientada por ninguém. Assim como seu pai avisara, chegaria uma hora em que ela precisaria seguir seus próprios instintos.

No templo, Richard e ela recebiam o mesmo tipo de treinamento. Eram horas do dia usadas até a exaustão, para que os alunos do mestre Ni-Shai aprendessem as complexidades das artes marciais. Foram seis anos de duras batalhas simuladas e controle do seu próprio ser. Claro que nas aulas em que o sansei ensinava como controlar seu próprio temperamento, canalizando-o para a concentração na batalha, Nayouko sempre tinha de repetir mais de duas vezes o exercício, para que chegasse no ponto de concentração que o mestre queria. Ficar sentada de pernas cruzadas, com os braços esticados, o dedo polegar e o indicador formando um círculo e ainda murmurando o mantra indicado, não era muito a sua área. Ela sempre se distraía, movendo a cauda de um lado para o outro e fazendo-a envolver seu pescoço, provocando cosquinhas que a faziam rir. Pena que isso desconcentrava tanto o sansei quanto Richard, que eram obrigados a parar sua meditação para repreender a hanyou. Ela, emburrada, forçava a sua mente a se concentrar, o que raramente obtinha resultados.

Mas eram anos felizes. O sansei muitas vezes concedia uma ou duas horas livres, para que seu pupilos pudessem aproveitar quando a neve caía na montanha, e até ele mesmo participava das guerras de bolas de neve que ela e Richard faziam. Nessas guerras, ela sempre levava a melhor, por que, além de atacar com mais velocidade, podia usar sua cauda para espatifar as bolas que lhe eram lançadas.

Nayouko, então, lembrou do dia em que seu treinamento terminara. Seu sansei estava muito, muito velho. Apesar de toda a sua vigoridade, não era páreo para as muitas décadas de vida que já enfrentara. Certo dia, em que ele estava de cama, tossindo muito, ordenara-lhe que seguisse seu caminho, em busca de seu objetivo. Nayouko relutara. Ali fora o único lugar onde se sentira bem, isso incluindo as Colinas da Lua e o vilarejo onde vivera. Não queria ir embora, mesmo sabendo a que viera. Na verdade, Ni-Shai não queria que sua aluna o visse deixar este mundo. Aquela menina já sofrera muito, pensava. Não era necessário que sofresse pela morte de mais um ente. Era preferível, antes, que a deixasse ir. Sua mórbida perspectiva de vida o entristecia, mas não podia fazer nada para mudar a decisão da garota. Então, tendo como base que seu treinamento já estava completo -a hanyou lutava melhor que todos os seus antigos alunos, desenvolvera tal força e habilidade inigualáveis, a não ser talvez pelo seu sobrinho-aluno, Richard- decidiu que era a hora dela ir.

_**Flashback:**_

_"Mas...Mas e o senhor, sansei? E Richard?" ela perguntava, em busca de algo que pudesse mantê-la ali._

_-Richard ficará aqui comigo, Nayouko, até que eu me cure desta doença. E logo que isso acontecer, mandarei que vá atrás de você -um breve acesso de tosse o interrompeu- Ah... Vá, Nayouko. Cumpra seu objetivo. Mas lembre-se: sempre haverão duas opções. Vocês sempre terá duas escolhas na vida, Nayouko. Basta que saiba escolher a melhor para você e os que quiser bem._

_-Sim -a hanyou olhava tristemente para seu mestre. Não chorava, nem demonstrava nenhuma grande emoção. Apenas deixava a tristeza esvair-se por seu olhar impassível._

_-Vá. E que Buda a proteja -foi a última frase que escutou de Ni-Shai, antes que ela se levantasse e caminhasse para a porta do templo, ainda com o olhar fixo em seu sansei e Richard._

_Ela saiu correndo, para fora do templo, para fora das vistas daquelas pessoas que mais estimava no mundo. Para fora do único lugar onde se sentira bem até então, onde encontrara migalhas da paz que nunca tivera antes. E então, quando já estava a dez metros do templo, correndo sobre a neve da montanha, Richard veio atrás dela._

_-NAYOUKO! -ele, antes um menino magrinho e tímido, e que agora evoluíra para um rapaz definido, forte e corajoso, viera atrás dela, o mais rápido que podia, com seus cabelos castanhos-claros e quase louros voando ao vento, seu quimono branco com dois bordados -um amarelo e um azul- de cada lado das longas mangas, sendo salpicados pela neve que caía, calma e apaziguadora. Impassível à paz do ambiente, ele continuava a correr e chamar -NAYOUKO! Espere!_

_Nayouko parou, a cinco metros dele, e virou-se devagar._

_-Richard... O que você está fazendo aqui fora? Deveria estar com o sansei! -ela dissera. Não o encarava._

_-Eu achei que poderia te alcançar -ele parou perto dela, e, depois de um momento de silêncio, pôs a mão na parte interna de seu quimono. De lá, tirou um pingente no formato de uma lua minguante prateda de finos ornamentos e minúsculas pedrinhas de rubi, preso a uma linha trançada de lã verde -E te dar isto -sem reparar no olhar subitamente surpreso da menina, continuou -Fui eu mesmo que forjei, há algum tempo atrás... Esperava uma oportunidade para dá-lo a você, mas... -ele parou a frase, oferecendo o pingente na palma de sua mão para a garota._

_-Ruchard...Eu...! -ela dissera, um tanto sem palavras. Nunca ninguém havia lhe dado um presente desses. Nunca, em toda a sua vida. _

_Antes que ela pegasse o colar, ele abriu o cordão de linha verde com as mãos, e colocou-o em seu pescoço, afastando-se para ver o efeito causado._

_Nayouko segurou o pingente já em seu pescoço com a ponta dos dedos, e, escolhendo bem as palavras, dissera:_

_-Eu vou sempre guardá-lo comigo. -ela finalmente erguera o rosto para encará-lo. O rapaz a olhava, como se quisesse guardar cada detalhe dela em sua mente. Ela sentiu que o olhava da mesma forma._

_-Nayouko, eu...- de novo, perdera as palavras. E, na expressão de ansiedade que a hanyou fizera para saber o que ele diria, Richard decidiu poupar palavras. Pôs as mãos nos lados do corpo da garota, e puxou-a para seus braços._

_Aquele gesto pegou a hanyou interamente de surpresa. Pela segunda vez em muito tempo, a sua primeira reação foi ficar mais aturdida do que comovida. Ela sentiu o rapaz envolver-lhe o corpo com os braços de uma forma gentil, mas firme, como se não quisesse deixá-la ir, e apoiar o queixo no topo de sua cabeça. Ela não sabia como deveria reagir. Apenas sentiu que encostava a cabeça no peito de Richard, e que assim poderia ficar por muito, muito tempo, sem que se importasse com nada. _

_Ficaram assim, sentindo o vento gelado tocar levemente seus corpos, e a neve caindo muito vagarosamente, acalmando-lhes o coração._

_-Nayouko, nós vamos voltar a nos ver. Eu prometo -ele disse, baixinho, ainda abraçado à hanyou. Então, a afastou levemente pelos ombros. Nayouko sentiu o choque do frio que fazia ao redor deles, quando se afastou do calor do abraço de Richard. Levantou a cabeça, apenas para ligar sua mente aos profundos olhos acinzentados do rapaz. Não poderia duvidar de sua promessa enquanto se atesse àqueles olhos gentis e intensos. E que lhe davam a certeza de que tudo iria terminar bem._

_Ela começou a se afastar lentamente dele, ainda sem deixar de encará-lo. Finalmente, quando sentiu que bons metros os separavam, virou as costas e começou a correr sem destino, sem nem olhar para trás, para ver que Richard ainda a observava, até que seus olhos não pudessem mais alcançar sua querida hanyou._

_**Fim do flashback.**_

As mágoas no coração de Nayouko se acentuaram quando ela lembrou da despedida de Richard. Procurava não pensar naquilo constantemente, porque só fazia colocar mais dúvidas na sua cabeça: Por quê sempre sentia aquela pontada de dor quando lembrava de Richard? Que nome, pelos deuses, que nome aquilo tinha? Aquela dor fina, porém que lacerava aos poucos o corredor mais oculto do seu coração?

Ela levantou-se, e segurou o pingente em forma de Lua prateada que agora pendia de seu pescoço. Os pequeninos fragmentos de rubi brilhavam na luz da Lua, iluminando o pingente de um jeito mágico.

Ocorreu a Nayouko que o brilho dos rubis pareciam estrelas-cadentes, iluminando a Meia-Lua prateada. Ela gostou da comparação. Voltou a olhar a Grande Lua, que se distendia pelo horizonte de árvores. Já haviam lhe contado: rezava uma lenda que, se um pedido fosse feito à luz de uma estrela cadente, seja lá qual fosse, seria realizado.

Em dúvida se estaria traindo seus princípios de youkai, ela levantou o rosto e olhou mais atentamente o breu do céu. Pontos brancos e alaranjados indicavam a presença de muitas estrelas, mas nenhuma que aparentasse cair. Todas estavam muito firmes no espaço infinito.

Nayouko estava prestes a voltar seu rosto, julgando-se uma idiota por acreditar nem que por um segundo numa lenda de humanos, quando, súbito...Ali! Passando veloz pelo branco imaculado da Lua, e ficando assim em destaque; ali estava uma estrela cadente, traçando seu risco dourado e vivo pela noite.

Nayouko apressou-se em abaixar a cabeça e contrair os olhos o mais que pôde, esperando assim que seu desejo ganhasse força. Quando abriu os olhos, um tanto embaçados pela pressão, viu que o dourado da estrela já havia sumido do céu. Agora só faltava esperar que se realizasse.

Sentindo-se um pouquinho melhor, ela levantou, disposta a voltar para a clareira e ver que destino haviam tomado InuYasha e os outros. Quando começou a andar em direção à trilha que ela havia aberto na floresta, sua audição aguçada avisou que não estava sozinha.

Ela virou a cabeça de um lado para o outro, procurando detectar de onde viera o som. O vento não parecia querer ajudar; as folhas farfalhavam demais para que o mais simples ruído entre os arbustos pudesse ser ouvido. As brisas noturnas finalmente colocaram-se ao seu favor: perscrutando todo centímetro do lugar com os olhos, silenciosamente; ela pôde sentir o cheiro de seu acompanhante. Entretanto, Nayouko distraiu-se com aquela prova de que não estava sozinha: por incrível que pareça, aquele cheiro lhe era familiar. De alguma forma, ela já tinha...

Virando-se mais do que a rotação natural de seu pescoço podia suportar, ela viu o vulto da pessoa que menos esperava esquivar-se por entre as árvores, ágil e oculto nas sombras. Mas não tão oculto que ela não pudesse entender de quem se tratava.

_"...Ah, não...Não pode ser!"_

Ele viera de longe. De tão longe quanto poderia lembrar-se já ter ido em qualquer momento de sua vida. Enfrentara a fúria das tempestuosas noites de neve na direção Ushitora de seu lar. Vento, neve, chuva, "Raios e Trovões", como costumava dizer seu mestre, de ocasião. Mas resistira. E nada poderia ser comparado à sensação de que sobrevivera a tudo aquilo para que afinal pudesse cumprir o seu destino. O seu objetivo.

Sabia que ela poderia estar mais longe do que ele suportaria caminhar. Que poderia já ter cumprido a sua missão, e nunca mais viesse a vê-la. Sabia que poderia até estar morta. Mas persistira. Se havia uma coisa que aprendera e bem, foi que a Esperança é a última guerreira a se deixar morrer nas batalhas do corpo e da mente. Enfrenta todos os obstáculos, tudo o que lhe for proposto, e mesmo assim, mantêm-se de pé, pronta e entusiasmada com o próximo embate.

Era assim que ele se sentia. Não, a esperança que tinha dentro de si próprio não havia sido apagada. Ainda estava ali, mantendo-o vivo. E manteria os dois, se fosse preciso.

Quando saiu do templo, semanas depois que ela se fora; ainda não havia parado para pensar no que isso significava. Sempre vivera com o tio-sansei, desde que seu pai, morto na guerra, e sua mãe, prisioneira dos adversários de seu pai, se foram. Ele não se atormentava com isso. Seus treinamentos lhe ensinaram a manter a calma nos momentos mais difíceis e conturbados, e a ver o mundo da forma mais pacífica o possível. A guerra fora uma grande desgraça, a todos que conhecia. Deixara seqüelas muito grandes em pessoas inocentes. Vítimas que muitas vezes nem sabiam do que se tratava. E soldados, que lutavam pela integridade de sua família, e a desgraça da família de seu próximo. Pois o que era o dito "adversário", senão um próximo? Aos olhos dos grandes Deuses, não deveriam ser todos unidos? Por que combatiam entre si, então? Pessoas que largavam suas família ao relento, para combaterem por uma causa maior...Maior do que sua prórpia compreensão. Maior até, talvez, do que a própria compreensão de quem iniciava tudo aquilo.

Era uma grande pena que seu pai tivesse sido um desses combatentes. Sentia, pois fora essa a causa de sua morte e da morte de sua mãe. Por outro lado, se não fosse esse trágico acontecimento, ele talvez nunca viesse a ter conhecido seu sansei, e provavelmente seu destino seria tornar-se soldado para seguir o exemplo de seu pai, e morresse da mesma forma que este.

Não. Ele aprendera, com o tempo, a compreender o que as pessoas, em suas vidas banais, não compreendiam. O conhecimento de seu tio lhe seria mais útil do que qualquer espada ou arma que colocassem nas suas mãos.

E até nisso se desenvolvera. Aliando a mente ao corpo, descobrira como manejar a espada com perfeição. Poderia ter escolhido entre o Nunchaco, a Espada de duas lâminas, a Espada de três lâminas ou mesmo o bastão de bambu, como seu mestre. Dentre todas as opções, a que lhe pareceu mais fascinante foi mesmo a Espada. Mas não uma comum, dessas que qualquer espadachim iniciante poderia fazer uso, com lâmina simples, punho sem qualquer adorno e bainha de um pano mais resistente que lã. Não. Não era uma espada que o fascinava, e sim A Espada, aquela que seu mestre detinha na parede do quarto de orações, desde que se conhecia por gente: tinha a lâmina do prata mais reluzente que conseguia imaginar, aparentando nunca ter sido maculada por sangue de outrem... O suporte para o punho era, ao invés de horizontal e dourado como todas as outras, no formato de uma estrela com seis pontas, translúcida como cristal, porém resistente como nenhuma outra pedra consegue ser: veio a informar-se, depois, que se tratava de diamante.

O punho era vermelho como fogo e, em letras prateadas, que pareciam terem sudo riscadas ali muitos e muitos anos antes, estavam as inscrições. O que significavam, ele nunca viera a saber. Achava que a caligrafia pertencesse a algum samurai antigo, que outrora teve a chance de manejar a arma. Mas, sem dúvida, com ou sem inscrições, aquela era a espada mais bela que ele já vira na vida.

Seu interesse pela espada o levou à mais profunda dedicação aos treinos e combates. Estudou cada passo que seu sansei ensinava. Aprimorou-se de tal forma que até ele mesmo surpreendia-se de que pudesse executar aqueles golpes e manejos. Enfim, todo esse esforço foi recompensado, quando, em suas últimas horas de vida, foi presenteado pelo sansei com a tão cobiçada espada.

E foi com ela que ele prosseguiu caminho.

Richard parou a certo ponto da trilha da floresta para apalpar a espada, que pendia da sua cintura. Ela ainda estava ali, irradiando força e esperança. Pensou em quanto tempo já tinha se passado desde que começara sua jornada. Um ano inteiro... Um ano inteiro de busca. Um ano inteiro dependendo de si mesmo. E um ano inteiro sem encontrá-la.

Ao pensar que ainda não havia alcançado seu objetivo, Richard continuou a caminhar. A noite estava quente, a brisa saturada de calor soprava em seus cabelos claros como trigo novo. Apesar de ser acostumado com o frio do templo, e daquilo o estar desagradando um pouco, viu que a lua estava clara o suficiente para iluminar o restante da trilha, então tornaria a caminhar. Contrariando o calor, ele ajeitou em torno de si o manto escuro que não impedia seus cabelos de agitar-se ao vento. Ouviu boatos de que um meio-youkai passara por ali, acompanhado de duas humanas, um monge e um filhote de youkai raposa. Richard pensou que, onde o hanyou chamado InuYasha estivesse, Nayouko também estaria. Ele era o seu objetivo.

Olhou mais atentamente para a lua. Uma idéia surgiu-lhe na cabeça, que dia _exatamente _seria hoje? Se era Lua cheia, e se estávam no final do verão...Mais precisamente no início do outono, então hoje era...

O segundo dia do mês. Segundo dia de Lua cheia. O dia em que a Lua desaparece completamente dos céus das Colinas da Lua. O dia em que Nayouko nascera, juntamente com o único dia do mês em que ela seria totalmente humana.

Richard, alertado por essa lembrança, escalou a mais alta árvore que tinha ao seu redor. Sobrepondo-se ao ventos quentes que naquela altura eram mais fortes, perscrutou todo o ambiente ao seu redor, procurando, procurando incessantemente por qualquer indício de pertubação que pudesse indicar-lhe a localização de Nayouko. Mas nada via. Olhou por toda parte, até onde seus olhos podiam alcançar, porém nada lhe indicava de um ou uma hanyou pudessem ter estado naquela região. A noite reinava calma e serena naquele mar de árvores, apenas interrompida pelo declínio de terra que dava num penhasco. Era a parte mais vazia daquela região, daonde se podia ver todo o esplendor da Lua. E uma figura pequena e singela, vestida de preto, justo ali contemplava o luar. Por Kami! Seria possível?

Nayouko passou um momento inteiro parada. Um momento inteiro livre de toda a tensão que nutrira naqueles últimos segundos. Se fosse mesmo...Se fosse mesmo quem estava pensando, significaria que essa pessoa não estava morta. O pensamento de que tal pessoa não havia definhado com o passar do tempo a aliviou profundamente, e por um segundo pôde respirar em paz. Mas essa curta segurança dissipou-se como o vento naquele instante. Ela já fora enganada uma vez, mas não seria de novo. Conhecia um ser que podia tomar a forma de outros seres, e não se deixaria lograr outra vez por essa vil criatura.

Foi com base neste motivo que Nayouko disparou na direção do vulto com suas garras já prontas. Seu faro não a enganava. Mesmo pensando diferente, ela decidiu-se que Naraku poderia muito bem ocultar seu podre cheiro por um de sua memória.

Consciente disso, ela atacou:

-SAIA AGORA DAÍ, COVARDE! LÂMINAS EXTERMINADORAS!

As Lâminas apenas retalharam em cinco pedaços o tronco de uma das árvores. Ele conseguira se desviar!

-Raios...Venha aqui me enfrentar! Diga, quem é você? -ela falava, enquanto saltou para cima do vulto, desferindo-o um chute. Ele usou a bainha azul-marinho da espada para defender-se e amparar o golpe.

O cheiro agora era mais intenso. Não podia ser. Ou podia?

Querendo afastar qualquer tipo de especulações quanto a isso, ela continuou atacando, e o ser, defendendo-se. Não passavam disso. Ela não podia ver seu rosto, estava coberto por um capuz que, por mais que tentasse, não caía durante a luta. O combate prosseguia numa velocidade impressionante. Sua força extra originada do sangue youkai e todo aquele treinamento ainda nítido na sua mente a ajudavam bastante, mas não tanto que o adversário não suportasse e bem seus poderosos ataques. Isso, e mais o alarmante sinal de que_ conhecia _os movimentos de defesa do sujeito, a deixaram furiosa. Intensificou os golpes, e como o homem apenas se defendesse, eles recuaram floresta adentro, sem se importar de quantos galhos eram partidos. "_Ele é rápido"_, pensou Nayouko, enquanto pulava numa árvore mais alta para depois tornar atacar o estranho. "_Mas eu posso ser mais!"_

Ela surpreendeu-o quando saltou para trás dele, depois de ter pulado mais uma vez numa árvore. Ela desferiu outro chute giratório, mirando o rosto de quem quer que fosse. Em contra-ataque, e aparentemente cansado daquela luta sem nexo, o desconhecido agarrou o seu pé, e, numa rápida inversão de posições, a jogou no chão, prendeu seus pulsos com mãos fortes e simplesmente a mirou.

E nesse exato instante o capuz negro caiu, revelando quem se escondia sob ele.

Nayouko poderia tê-lo chutado para longe. Poderia ter partido o rosto daquele sujeito ao meio com apenas um único golpe. Poderia fazê-lo se arrepender da ousadia de enfrentar uma meia-youkai, poderia ter feito tudo isso, se não visse um vislumbre daqueles olhos cinzentos que ela conhecia tão bem. Neste instante, ele não era mais o inimigo, nem qualquer outra pessoa adversa, porque tinha ninguém mais naquele mundo poderia olhá-la da mesma forma como aqueles olhos cinzentos faziam. Uma única pessoa fazia aquilo.

-Richard?

-Nayouko...

As palavras saíram de chofre, ninguém sabia se deveriam pronuciá-las. Apenas foi mais forte que a vontade de controlá-las, e a identificação foi completa.

Richard continuou a encarar a hanyou. Seu rosto não mudara muito desde a última vez que a vira. Continuava com os mesmo traços angelicais, a mesma auréola de cabelos negros e rebeldes a enfeitar-lhe a fronte. Os olhos cor de violetas transmitiam as mais misteriosas sensações que um humano poderia sentir...Mas, naquele momento, estavam abertos numa surpresa atordoada, tanto quanto a sua. Sem dúvida, um ano só servira para tornar Nayouko mais bela, naquela sua singularidade que misturava feições humanas e youkais. Ninguém poderia dizer que aquela fascinante garota escondia um vulcão dentro de si, entrando em erupção com freqüência.

Ele deixou que o capuz deslizasse completamente por seus cabelos, dando a Nayouko a certeza de quem era.

Os dois ficaram assim, sem reação, por um tempo que não puderam determinar. Como num sonho, apenas se encaravam, sem dizer palavra até que uma nuvem passou enconbrindo a Lua, e quando a luz que iluminava os dois rostos deu lugar à escuridão por um instante, Nayouko foi a primeira a acordar.

Sem desviar dos olhos cinzentos que a encaravam, fixos, ela disse:

-Richard...

-Hum?

-Sai de cima de mim.

-Ah!

O rapaz, mesmo em seu porte de guerreiro, pôs-se de pé, largando dos pulsos da hanyou. Ele estendeu a mão para que ela se levantasse, o que ela aceitou sem ligar para seu conceito de independência. Mantendo um bom espaço de um metro e meio separando-a do rapaz, ela manteve seus olhos nos pulsos, que massageava para aliviar a dormência.

-Ahh..Pronto -disse ela, movendo o pescoço de um lado para o outro. Indiferente, colocou a mão na nuca enquanto continuava o exercício de descontração -Foi uma boa luta -falou, parando por completo o movimento, mas ainda de olhos fechados -Mas agora...POR QUE FOI QUE VOCÊ NÃO ME AVISOU QUEM ERA?

Abrindo os olhos, Nayouko deixou escapar a chama crescente que havia sob eles. Richard viu aqueles olhos lilases tomarem vida, uma vida tão pulsante e furiosa que não pôde evitar um sorriso. Essa sim era a Nayouko que conhecia.

Ela avançou devagar para ele, em longos passos, enquanto gritava: "_Por que _não me avisou que era você? Eu estava pensando que ela o Naraku! Seu_ idiota_! Aposto que quis me pegar desprevinida, você sempre faz isso, não entendo por quê, desde que não passava de um garoto com um pedaço de bambu na mão você sempre quis me surpreender dessa forma vil, seu sórdido, seu, seu..."

Nayouko provavelmente teria continuado sua enxurrada de palavras se Richard não a tivesse interrompido, pegando uma de suas mãos que desfilavam em gestos largos e puxando-a para seus braços.

-Também fiquei com saudades -murmurou ele, apoiando com a mão a cabeça de Nayouko em seu peito. Sentiu a hanyou aconchegar-se em seus braços, e envonver-lhe as costas com as mãos tímidas.

-Eu achei que tivesse morrido... -ela murmurou em resposta, sentindo-se aliviada o suficiente para fechar os olhos e apenas sentir a fragrância de Richard -Achei que...

-Estou aqui agora -ele disse, baixinho. -Com você.

Aquele simples gesto foi o suficiente para deixá-los em silêncio, abraçando a segurança que dividiam naquele momento, o alívio pela pessoa que lhes era mais cara no mundo estar viva.

Continua...

N/A: Enfim, chegou o capítulo 8 ! \o\ \o/o/ Ufa, demorou mas chegou! Achei que iria ficar empacada nesta parte até o final do ano, mas... A luz se fez! Andei lendo Nora Roberts novamente, e os romances dessa monstra da literatura norte-americana soltam a criatividade de qualquer um! Li _Doce Vingança_... Gente, muito bom, altamente recomendável para quem gosta de romances com uma pitada de aventura e suspense. Estão incluídos nessa lista _O Legado dos Donovan _e _Três Destinos_. Meu próximo alvo agora é _Nudez Mortal_, da mesma autora, que escreveu sobre o pseudônimo de J.D Robb. É romance policial, estou me viciando nisso!

Abraços da Carol S.M. )

**Vocabulário: **

_Kami:_Deus

**Próximo capítulo: _Retomando caminhos_**


	9. Retomando Caminhos

**Capítulo Nove: Retomando caminhos**

Sango e Miroku caminhavam tranqüilos pela floresta, mais aproveitando a calma de que desfrutavam do que realmente interessados em encontrar InuYasha ou Nayouko. Sabiam que eles poderiam defender-se muito bem de qualquer tipo de adversidade que por acaso do destino os atacasse durante a noite. Mesmo assim, devido aos fatos recém-ocorridos, acharam melhor prosseguir a busca.

Decidiram dar tempo para InuYasha e Kagome. Os dois nutriam esperanças de que, desta vez, ele e Kagome pudessem se acertar. Não era justo para com a colegial que InuYasha mantivesse aquela indecisão, pouco interessado que Kagome ainda sofresse com isso. Ambos concordavam que a melhor escolha de InuYasha seria mesmo a menina, pelos mesmos motivos que Nayouko-sama apresentara. Até mesmo Miroku, que levava a sério a política masculina de "Quanto mais, melhor", aceitava de bom gosto a idéia de que Kikyou não nutria mais nenhum senimento por InuYasha, e que queria eliminá-lo.

Tendo isso em mente, os dois seguiram floresta adentro, na busca pela hanyou. Esperavam encontrá-la sozinha, admirando a Lua Cheia, regente de sua raça de youkais. Esperavam que ela descontasse sua raiva acumulada em árvores, youkais menores, ou qualquer outra distração. Esperavam qualquer tipo de cena, menos a que testemunharam quando afinal encontraram a hanyou.

Boa parte do cenário realmente combinava com a imaginação da exterminadora e do monge pervetido. Boa parte das árvores ao redor estavam estraçalhadas, provavelmente por culpa das Lâminas Exterminadoras. Uma trilha meio que aberta à força de golpes, enfim, o cenário de devastação que supunham. Mas o que não esperavam, mesmo, era ver no meio daquela trilha de desvastação, Nayouko sendo abraçada de uma forma aparentemente muito gentil, por um samurai alto, de bom porte, com cabelos claros como uma plantação de trigo e quimono branco ornamentado de estrelas azuis nas mangas; que apoiava a cabeça de Nayouko em seu tórax com uma mão, e a outra mantinha ao redor das costas da hanyou.

O monge e a exterminadora, ao darem de cara com essa cena, caíram no chão de tanta surpresa, bem no meio dos arbustos, e rezaram com todas as forças à Kami para que não tivessem feito barulho.

-Vo...vo...você está vendo o mesmo que eu, senhor monge? -perguntou Sango, oculta pelas folhas do arbusto, mas ainda espiando de olhos muito abertos a cena iluminada pela Lua.

-A...acho que estou, Sango. -respondeu Miroku, sem piscar. _"Que sorte esse cara tem! Que sorte!" _Essa era a única frase que corria pela mente do monge. Pelo olhar que Sango o lançou, pareceu que ela tinha lido muito bem seus pensamentos, e Miroku voltou a prestar atenção. -Quem será ele?

-Eu não sei... É a primeira vez que vejo um homem chegar perto da Nayouko-sama e não ser repelido bruscamente com Lâminas!

-Então ele deve ser especial para ela.

-Será que ela vivia com ele antes de nos conhecermos?

-Quem sabe?

Os dois conversavam em cochichos, especulando quem seria aquele misterioso rapaz que parecia ter alcançado o coração inexpugnável da hanyou.

Nayouko, envonvida nos braços de Richard, e sentindo-se pela primeira vez em muito tempo livre da tensão que a pressionava, sentiu que seus reflexos a avisavam, mais uma vez, que não estavam sozinhos ali. Afastando-se centímetros de Richard, farejou quem eram os seres que os acompanhavam.

-Nayouko...O que foi? -ele perguntou, ao sentir o afastamento da hanyou.

-Psss...Não estamos sós. Sinta. -ela respondeu num sussurro, virando-se lentamente, ao que Sango e Miroku começavam a suar no abrigo de seu arbusto_. "Kamiiiiii! Ela nos viu!"_

-Ah... -Richard também avistou os dois humanos que os estavam espiando. Lentamente, puxou a espada da bainha, e já estava em posição quando Nayouko fez-lhe um sinal para que parasse.

-Eu os conheço. Ah, desgraçados! -ela acelerou os passos, e Sango e Miroku, já cientes de que a hanyou notara sua presença, levantaram de seu esconderijo e canalizaram todas as suas forças para as pernas. Sabiam que precisariam muito delas num momento como esse.

-Aonde_ pensam _que vão? -Nayouko, já disparando atrás deles, saltou para uma árvore, indo aterrisar bem na frente do monge e da exterminadora. Exibia um olhar frio, que era ao mesmo tempo pura energia e repreensão. Enquanto isso, analisava as feições aterrorizadas dos dois humanos à sua frente.

-Nayouko-sama, nos desculpe, nós não sabíamos, foi sem querer, estávamos procurando-a, ficamos preocupados por... -eles gesticulavam e falavam tudo isso muito depressa, numa confusão em que palavra nenhuma podia ser distinguida da outra, tentando desesperadamente explicar o porquê de estarem espiando um momento íntimo da hanyou.

-Ora, seus... -Nayouko, furiosíssima por ter sido vista com Richard, num estado de intimidade que não lembrava-se de permitir nem a si mesma, ergueu lentamente a mão.

Tencionava claramente ensiná-los a nunca mais espionarem uma hanyou em seus momentos particulares, quando foi interrompida por Richard. Suas garras anda começavam a recender a prata das Lâminas, quando este chegou por trás dela, como uma cobra, e segurou-lhe o braço junto a si.

-Por favor, perdoem a Nayouko-kun... Ela fica meio nervosa quando a pegam desprevinida -disse ele, oferecendo um sorriso apazigador aos dois. Já notara que ele não deveriam ser más pessoas. O Monge emanava uma energia benéfica, e não havia sinal de energias malignas na mulher que carregava um bumerangue gigante. Pela confusão deles, supôs que deveriam estar mais apavorados com a reação de Nayuko do que se vissem um youkai salamandra-do-fogo gigante em sua frente. Mas achava que Nayouko não estava muito aí para o que eles sentiam naquele instante.

-Richard...Me solte agora! Eles merecem uma lição, _ninguém_ me espiona e sai intacto! -ela optou por dizer isso pausadamente, com os olhos fechados. Não gostava nada dessa liberdade de Richard para deter os seus ataques, pelo menos não nessa hora. E daí que ele tinha ferronhos princípios pacíficos? E que passara toda a sua convivência dizendo que era prefirível uma boa conversa à ação da luta, propriamente dita? Ela achava muito mais prático partir a cara de quem a desafiasse do que argumentar com essa pessoa o porquê de querer brigar com ela.

-Eu sou Richard McLain, e vim da direção do feudo Sul. Suponho que já conheçam Nayouko-kun. Mas e vocês, quem são? - perguntou, alegremente, ainda exibindo um simpático sorriso. Os dois humanos á sua frente pareceram acalmar-se um pouco, já que a hanyou parecia estar tendo sua fúria controlada, embora ainda arfasse com muita raiva.

-Sou Miroku, monge - ele cumprimentou Richard com uma reverência -Esta é Sango, ela é uma exterminadora de youka...

Miroku não terminou sua frase. Reparando que Sango estava muito quieta, virou-se para olhar o que havia acontecido, e por um triz não despencou no chão quando viu que a sua querida exterminadora olhava fixamente para Richard, com as faces levemente coradas, e as mãos unidas junto ao peito. Quase podia-se ver as estrelinhas que cintilavam em volta dela, quando inclinou-se meio sem jeito:

-Sa...San...Sango -disse, por fim, ainda admirando o sorriso amistoso e ao mesmo tempo com alguma coisa de mistério, de Richard.

-Sango! - Miroku falou, o nome saindo como um trovão de sua garganta. Isso era tudo que ele não podia acreditar que tinha: concorrência! Algumas lágrimas pendiam de seus olhos, enquanto olhava desoladamente para Sango.

-Hajimemashite -Richard respondeu, educadamente. Bem que notou a olhar envergonhado de Sango, e a reação de Miroku. Era óbvio que havia algo de mais entre aquele estranho casal de humanos, e ele não pensava em interfirir em nenhum sentido. Na verdade, a única coisa que passava por sua mente era o que acontecera para que Nayouko se envolvesse com pessoas que pareciam ser tão... contrárias à sua filosofia de auto-suficiência?

Cumprimentou Sango, reparando de soslaio no olhar que enfurecido que o monge lhe lançava. Nem teve tempo de rir, pois Nayouko, cuja cena de Sango não passara despercebida; não perdera tempo em lacrimejar nem lamuriar-se. Após uma série de marquinhas de veias estourando em suas têmporas, ela pegou Richard pela gola do kimono e o empurrou para trás, interpondo-se entre ele e Sango.

Miroku aprovou e muito a ação da hanyou.

-Exijo que me contem porquê estavam me espionando, sem que eu soubesse - impôs. A exterminadora pareceu sair do transe.

-Bem, Nayouko-sama... - Sango explicou-lhe tudo o que acontecera depois que a hanyou fora embora do lago. -Então nós viemos procurá-la, e encontramos você com o Richard-sama. - ela concluiu, com as faces corando um pouquinho novamente, mas desta vez já sabendo como disfarçar.

-Sei... - Nayouko olhou desconfiada para Richard, que apenas sorria para elas -E InuYasha? Onde ele está agora?

"InuYasha?" Richard pensou "Mas ele não era...? Eles são amigos de InuYasha? Mas então por quê...?"

-Não sabemos -respondeu o monge, já recuperado -Ele se embrenhou na floresta atrás de Kagome, e nós resolvemos vir procurá-la primeiro...Achamos que eles precisavam de algum tempo sozinhos.

-Certo. Acredito que já tiveram tempo o suficiente, vamos atrás deles -decidiu a hanyou, já farejando o ar em busca do rastro do outro hanyou. Enquanto corriam, a hanyou pensava com fervor, olhando para a Lua:

_"No baka... Se demorar a aparecer, não sei se poderemos encontrá-los a tempo..."_

Eles corriam através da floresta, seguindo Nayouko, a única que podia detectar o cheiro de InuYasha. Mesmo declarando-se repugnada por ter que selecionar aquele "cheiro de cachorro molhado" no ar, ela continuava dando curvas, voltas, seguindo em linha reta, para onde o cheiro do hanyou estivesse mais próximo.

Finalmente, parecia que haviam alcançado seu objetivo. O rastro de InuYasha e Kagome chegava ao fim exatamente no ponto onde ficava um poço de madeira, com aparência muito antiga; numa clareira. Nayouko não sabia que aquele era o Poço Come Ossos.

-Chegamos. O rastro dos dois termina aqui.

-No Poço Come Ossos? - perguntou Miroku -Isso significa que a senhorita Kagome foi para a Era dela. E se o de InuYasha também termina aqui, quer dizer que ele foi junto!

-Poço Come Ossos? - indagou Nayouko, dando um leve arquear de sombrancelhas, indicando que estava intrigada.

-Sim...É o poço que transporta a Kagome para a Era das Guerras, e vice-versa... Foi por ele que ela veio parar aqui, e conheceu o InuYasha -Sanog encarregou-se de explicar.

"Uma garota de outra era, envolvida com um hanyou?" Richard já estava a par da história, principalmente do fato que quem cometeu a chacina das youkais Panteras-Negras foi um outro meio-youkai, extremamente poderoso, chamado Naraku. E sabia que InuYasha lutava junto com a exterminadora, o monge e a garota que detectava fragmentos; para derrotá-lo. Mas ocultaram-lhe o fato de que ela vinha de outra Era.

Ele olhou para Nayouko, mantinha o raciocínio rápido e fugaz.

-Não podemos acompanhá-los. Só quem possui os fragmentos ou tem sangue de youkai pode atravessar o Poço-Come-Ossos.-declarou Miroku, para depois completar -Se Kagome decidir nunca mais voltar para a nossa Era, não veremos mais InuYasha também. Hoje é o primeiro dia do mês, e, na forma de humano, ele não pode atravessar o poço.

-E como saberemos que eles estão bem? -disse Sango, aflita.

O silêncio pairava sobre a clareira. Apenas ouvia-se o ruído descompassado dos grilos, e um ou outro farfalhar de folhas. A Lua já estava alta no céu, mais algumas horas e os tons dourados e lilases das nuvens anunciariam que iria amanhecer. Nayouko vasculhou todo o seu cérebro em busca de alguma solução, e só encontrou uma.

Sem dizer nada, começou a caminhar na direção do poço. Os três rostos que deixara para trás demonstraram alguma surpresa, mas a primeira reação foi de Richard, que foi rápido até ela e a segurou pelo braço, enquanto a hanyou ainda colocava um pé na borda do poço.

-Você não vai. Nunca esteve em qualquer outra Era; o que antigir InuYasha e a mulher Kagome também poderá atingir você, lá. -disse, seus olhos acinzentados gélidos, com um brilho de preocupação. Nayouko observou-os bem, antes de sorrir e dizer:

-Não é sempre que podemos andar sozinhos, Richard. Isso implica em nos preocuparmos com os outros com que caminhamos -respondeu ela, num tom de voz baixo -Assim como você se preocupa agora -Richard encarou um brilho diferente naqueles olhos cor de ametista, diferente daquele que impunha solidão e individualismo à sua dona -Vou ficar bem.

Dito isso, ela se libertou da mão de Richard e pulou na escuridão do poço.

O jovem samurai apenas observou a luz que se formara no interior do Hone Kui no Ido, pensando no que a hanyou dissera.

Kagome não pôde ver nenhum lugar mais seguro do que o seu quarto. Por mais que pensasse em se embrenhar naquela floresta densa, e sumir, simplesmente desaparecer do mundo sem deixar vestígios, ainda assim pensaria nele. Aquele lugar refletia ele, recendia ele, lembrava ele de todas as formas possíveis.

Então, sua única opção foi voltar para a sua Era, o seu lugar, onde ninguém parecia querer magoá-la, e todos a deixavam quieta com seus sentimentos, e não pareciam querer remexê-los como numa sopa de letrinhas.

Chorara, sim, e daí? Qualquer pessoa que passasse por isso derramaria no mínimo uma lágrima. Uma lágrima até era pouco para representar a explosão de coisas que dissera e ouvira. Mas, para quem escutara pela milésima vez o que já sabia, até que estava lidando com isso muito bem.

Claro que talvez entrar chorando em casa, toda arranhada por galhos e árvores, passar como uma raio por seu avô e sua irmão fosse uma atitude meio dúbia, mas ela tinha seus motivos.

E talvez também não fosse o mais correto trancar-se em seu quarto, enquanto seus já citados avô e irmão batucavam a porta, quase derrubando-a, querendo saber o que aconteceu, até que sua mãe os expulsasse dali com uma vassoura (Que Kami a abençoasse!), mas ela tinha esse direito, não tinha? Por ela, a legislação japonesa deveria incluir um artigo que proibísse qualquer pessoa de fazer a maldita pergunta "O que aconteceu com você?", quando a pessoa estivesse visivelmente em seu abismo emocional.

Não esperava mesmo que fossem compreender isso, e exatamente por essa razão que ela ignorou os gritos. Afinal, nenhum deles fora posto de lado pela pessoa que ama, no lugar de uma pessoa _morta_. Ninguém ali nunca passara por isso.

Se pelo menos algum deles já tivesse passado pela experiência de sentir que entrava de penetra num suposto romance que ultrapassava as décadas e até mesmo a morte; fosse obrigado a pensar que não tinha sequer o direito de reclamar o seu amor, por ter chegado em último lugar, e ainda por cima ouvir dessa pessoa que você ama que ele havia escolhido outra, uma pessoa que por sinal_ morrera_; ela aceitaria ouvi-los. Mas já que esse não er ao caso, preferia ficar sozinha.

Simplesmente sozinha.Não tinha a menor intenção de sair daquele quarto, pelo menos não nos próximos cinqüenta anos. Não enquanto ainda pensasse nele e no que sofrera.

E não importava nem um pouco que seu coração parecia querer sumir, transbordar lágrimas até a exaustão; nem que seus olhos já não encontrassem mais fonte dentro do corpo para as lágrimas. Não importava que se sentisse assim.

Só queria ficar sozinha.

Mas parece que até na Era atual era difícil ganhar um pouco de privacidade. E se ele viesse? Como poderia encará-lo?

Kagome foi até a janela, olhou para a Árvore Sagrada que era levemente embalada pelo vento; e fechou o vidro, juntando as cortinas logo depois. Ele não viria. Era melhor se convencer disso logo, antes de magoar-se mais uma vez.

Pensando nisso, a colegial deitou-se, e decidiu dormir. Quem mais uns quinhentos anos o faria sumir de sua mente e de seu coração?

Não havia lugar para indecisão ali. InuYasha sabia que a magoara, Kami, como ele sabia! A explosão dos sentimentos de Kagome fizeram surgir um clarão em sua mente, e que lhe revelou o que verdadeiramente sentia:

Amava Kagome. Não sabia quando isso começara, mas simplesmente sabia que a amava, mais do que qualquer outra pessoa na sua vida. A força daquilo o apertava, liberava, comprimia; a imensidão daquele amor era tanta, que parou num segundo de choque ao pensar porquê não percebera isso antes.

E saber que magoara a pessoa que mais amava da pior forma possível o consumia por dentro, como ácido, como mil golpes de espada.

Naquele momento, ele poderia suportar todos os seres cruéis e poderosos que existissem no Sengoku Jidaii. O Exército dos Sete, Kagura, Sesshoumaru, Naraku. Nenhum deles poderia provocar-lhe dor tão grande quanto a de saber que magoara Kagome.

Não se importou quando duas lágrimas desceram por seu rosto. Ninguém estava ali para ver. Ninguém iria indagá-lo sobre elas. A única que poderia indagar seria Kagome, mas ela mesma não estava ali, e poderia nunca mais estar.

Só este pensamento fazia com que mais lágrimas rolassem, pesadas, expressivas.

Por que sempre fora assim? Por que fora tão... Tão _baka_ a ponto de não perceber como Kagome era sensível com o que ele fazia, como agia? Deveria saber que todas aquelas cenas, todos aqueles momentos em que ela presenciou seus encontros com a Kikyou, ficaram guardados em algum lugar de si, e que uma hora

o coração puro de Kagome não poderia mais agüentar. Chegara esse dia.

Como fora tão _baka_ a ponto de deixar Kagome sofrer com a sua estúpida indecisão! Estava em dúvida se amava Kagome ou amava a mulher queria ver a sua morte, mesmo depois de saber que era inocente!

Na próxima vez em que voltasse ao Sengoku Jidaii, deixaria que Nayouko o chamasse de _baka _o quanto quisesse.

InuYasha pulou dentro do poço uma hora depois que Kagome o deixara no lago. Ela fora rápida, e parecia que tinha pedido para seu avô lacrar novamente a entrada do poço porque, quando chegou na outra Era, encontrou a abertura fechada com tábuas e pregos, e alguns daqueles pergaminhos inúteis. Passou como uma bala por tudo aquilo, antes de adentrar na casa de Kagome.

A família estava jantando. Mãe, avô, irmão... Mas ela não estava ali.

-Aonde está Kagome? -ele perguntou, vasculhando com os olhos os outros cômodos.

Nnguém lhe respondeu. Ao contrário do que esperava e do que sempre acontecia, todos o olharam da forma mais gélida possível. Souta expressou seus sentimentos atirando a bola de futebol para InuYasha, cujos rreflexos rápidos impediram que levasse uma bolada.

-Moleque, o que foi isso... -ele começou com seu tom rude.

-Você magoou a minha irmã! -o menino gritou, abandonando a mesa do jantar -Você não é mais o meu irmão-cachorro! -disse por fim, subindo as escadas correndo, na direção do seu quarto.

InuYasha, sem palavras pela explosão de Souta, olhou para o avô de Kagome.

-Seja lá o que fez, InuYasha, deixou a Kagome muito, muito triste. Sei que não tenho muitos dos poderes dos meus antepassados, mas quando a Kagome entrou aqui, percebi claramente que a sua aura de alegria dissipara-se. Você deve saber melhor do que eu o porquê. - e ele também retirou-se para o seu quarto, murmurando alguma coisa sobre uma dor nas costas.

Sobrara a mãe de Kagome. Ele olhou-a, suplicando silenciosamente.

-Ela está no quarto -disse, simplesmente. Depois, chegando perto do hanyou, colocou a mão levemente no braço dele -Confio que você possa consertar qualquer coisa que tenha acontecido. Confio em você -e, depois, com um leve sorriso, se retirou, levando os restos do jantar da mesa.

InuYasha, sozinho na sala, pensou em tudo que lhe disseram. E, mas decidido do que nunca, rumou para o quarto de Kagome.

Estava sonhando. Sonhando novamente com aquilo, com o significativo beijo que salvara a vida do hanyou, no Castelo das Ilusões. Porém, ao contrário do sonho que precedeu muitos dias depois desse, este era um pesadelo. Kagome estava entre os braços do hanyou, pensando em como poderia impedir a sua tranformação. Foi quando ocorreu-lhe a idéia. Ela olhou para a face de fera de InuYasha. Mesmo naquele rosto disforme, ela sabia que ele ainda estvaa ali, em algum lugar, e que, mesmo que não pudesse ouvi-la, podia senti-la. Ela colocou-se na ponta dos pés, ainda incerta, mas alguma coisa mais forte a impulsionava... o seu próprio coração.

Ela foi se aproximando cada vez mais... E, finalmente, seus lábios tocaram os dele. A transformação começou a recuar. Ele estava voltando a si, e, quando finalmente recobrou a consciência, aprofundou o beijo e apertou Kagome em seus braços. Passado o mágico instante, InuYasha olha no fundo dos seus olhos e diz:

-Kikyou...

Kagome acordou de um pulo, ofegante, respirando com dificuldade. De novo, de novo esse pesadelo! Dobrou as pernas, até que seus joelhos tocassem sua fronte, e assim ficou por cinco minutos, recuperando o ritmo cardíaco normal.

Foi quando ouviu uma gritaria súbita na sala. Ela surpreendeu-se, nesta hora sua família deveria estar jantando tranqüilamente. Foi quando escutou a voz _dele._

Já de pé, Kagome perdeu o eqüilíbrio e caiu sentada na cama novamente. Então ele viera.

Engoliu o ímpeto de chorar. Não seria magoada novamente. Ele não iria lhe dizer tudo o que já dissera uma vez. Mesmo que despedaçada, esperava conter nas mãos o que restou de sua dignidade.

Passaram-se mais dez minutos. Silêncio. Ela aproximou-se da porta, tentando escutar alguma coisa, quando, num sobressalto silencioso, viu a maçaneta mover-se, e a voz do hanyou que conhecia tão bem chamar, pausadamente, talvez até com um tom de súplica.

-Kagome...Eu estou aqui -começou ele -Vamos conversar...por favor.

"Por favor?" Kagome, atrás da porta, pensou se havia escutado direito.

-Kagome, eu... Me deixe entrar. Eu preciso falar com você. Por favor, eu preciso muito falar com você.

Por um segundo ela vacilou, colocando a mão na maçaneta. Mas, mudando de idéia, retirou-a rápido.

-Não. Eu sei o que você vai dizer. Vá embora, InuYasha. Me deixe sozinha. - respondeu, dando as costas para a porta.

Pareceu a InuYasha que sua determinação havia escorrido por seus dedos, ao ouvir a voz baixa e entrecortada de Kagome. Podia sentir o forte cheiro salgado do outro lado da porta. Ela chorara. Droga, ela chorara por ele!

-Kagome, por favor, não é o que você está pensando, eu preciso mesmo falar com você...Preciso olhar para você... Kagome, por favor, me escute! -pediu, encostando a cabeça na porta, enquando batia com o ounho fechado na madeira.

-Não, InuYasha. Eu não quero mais sofrer. Por favor, me deixe só... -ela pediu. "Por favor, me deixe só. Me deixe só, agora. Eu não quero chorar, não perto de você. Por favor, vá embora..." ela pedia, mentalmente.

-Me desculpe...- a voz dele, ainda mais baixa, deixou passar a frase para o outro lado da porta. Kagome a escutou. Quantas vezes ele já lhe pedira desculpas? Não desta vez, desculpas não seriam o suficiente para levá-la de volta.

-Kagome, abra a porta. Eu quero, eu preciso falar com você -ele parecia ter recuperado a força para persuadi-la. -Abra a porta, Kagome, ou então afaste-se dela.

-InuYasha, não faça isso! -ela pediu, com uma nota de pânico na voz -Não faça iss...

-Afaste-se -ele disse, simplesmente - Garras retalhadoras de Almas!

Kagome pela primeira vez no dia, deu razão a InuYasha. E foi bem feliz nessa decisão, porque, enquanto comprimia-se contra a parede oposta, pedaços de madeira e farpas voavam para todos os cantos do seu quarto.

-Você vai ter que arrumar tudo isso! -ela disse, enquanto ele entrava sem lhe dar ouvidos, puxava-a pela mão e a abraçava, enterrando seu rosto em seu quimono.

-Me perdoe.

Kagome não teve tempo de dizer mais nada. Apenas sentiu que InuYasha a abraçava como se temesse perdê-la, como se, mais que nunca, temesse que ela se afastasse dele para sempre.

-InuYasha...

Ele afastou-a o suficiente para que pudesse encarar seus olhos castanhos, no momento brilhantes e esperançosos, mas que antes haviam derramado tantas lágrima por sua causa.

-Eu te amo -disse ele, em alto e bom som, ainda encarando-a -Eu sempre te amei. Ah, Kagome, me perdoe por não ter percebido isso antes, por não ter admitido para mim mesmo! Me perdoe por tê-la feito sofrer... -ele tornou a abraçá-la.

-InuYasha...

Mas ele apenas murmurava, quase que inaudivelmente, as palavras "Eu te amo, eu te amo" repetidas vezes, enquanto apoiava a cabeça de Kagome em seu peito, e sentia o aroma dos cabelos da colegial.

Ele afastou-a, mais uma vez. Olhou nos olhos da garota, e viu que ela sorria. O véu da felicidade pareceu cobrir-lhes naquele momento. Ele aproximou seu rosto devagar na direção do rosto da colegial. Kagome não precisava mais abrir os olhos, podia apenas sentir. Sentir não mais precisaria chorar naquela noite. Sentir que estava tudo bem. Sentir que InuYasha, sereno, sem dúvida alguma para separá-los, aproximava-se dela, e tocava-lhe os lábios, ternos, doces, gentilmente. Sentir que ele apoiava as mãos na sua cintura, como para impedir que ela fosse embora novamente. Sentir que retribuía o ato abraçando-o. Sentir que, enfim, seu sentimento era aceito. Sentir que estava feliz.

Continua...

N/A: Capítulo nove quentinho, acabou de sair do forno! É isso aí, aproveitei que hoje é sexta-feira para colocar o capítulo em dia! Parece que Nora Roberts destravou mesmo a criatividade, agora ela está fluiindo com água, que bom! \o/

Acabei ontem de ler "Nudez Mortal", o primeiro livro da Trilogia Mortal, de Nora Roberts, escrevendo como J.D Robbs. Ela não decepciona, o protagonista deste história também é irlandês! Aaah, essa autora é demais!

Recomendo o site dela, Está em inglês, mas dá para saber muitas novidades da maior romancista norte-americana dos últimos tempos. Sabiam que ela já escreveu cerca de 141 romances? E cada um melhor que o outro, vamos confessar...

Estou esticando essa nota da autora demais! "" Ok, fico por aqui. Na próxima nota, vou colocar os casais de Nora Roberts que mais gostei.

Ah, amanhã vou na bienal! (leitores: "Ei, vc não disse que ficava por aqui? Que que é isso? ) Tá bom, tá bom, só para registrar! Vou caçar a editora Bertrand, Rocco, Globo, JBC, BestSellers... Já viram, né? Aquilo é meu paraíso!

Pena que tudo custe uma nota... ç.ç Muitas, por sinal.

Agora sim, itterasshai!

Abraços da Carol S.M. )

**Vocabulário: **

_Kami:_Deus

_Hajimemashite: _Prazer em conhecê-la (o)

_Hone Kui no Ido: _Poço Come Ossos

_Itterasshai:_ Até logo!

**Próximo capítulo: _A tranformação de Nayouko_**


	10. Encontros e Desencontros

**Capítulo 10: Encontros e Desencontros**

Richard estava certo quando disse que ela jamais viajara por nenhuma Era, e justamente por isso Nayouko não estava preparada para o baque que sentiu quando caiu no fundo do poço, nos tempos atuais. Não sabia que esse tipo de viajem resultava em doloridas escoriações no ombro esquerdo, nem lascas em sua roupa de guerreira. Ok, mais um prejuízo que iria parar na conta de InuYasha, e ela cobraria depois, com certeza.

Mas não deveria pensar nisso agora. Sair do poço foi muito fácil, bastou um pulo. O lugar não era muito diferente do Sengoku Jidaii. Estava numa espécie de templo, como aqueles de sua Era. Nayouko notou alguns objetos estranhos, que pareciam ser variados daqueles que já vira... Anotou mentalmente que iria verificá-los na volta. Primeiro, tinha de buscar o InuYasha.

Ali o cheiro dele estava mais forte. E também de água e sal. Alguém chorara. Muito.

_"Não são as lágrimas daquele baka... Logicamente são da Kagome. Por quê raios os seres humanos são tão sensíveis assim? Isso um dia ainda resultará na extinção da espécie deles..." _pensou, enquanto saltava da borda do poço e abria a porta do templo.

Nayouko levou outro baque, menor do que quando caiu no outro lado do poço. Mas que raios de mundo seria aquele?

"Ka..kami..." Ela murmurou, quando viu mais adiante da casa o tráfego contínuo de carros. Que criaturas seriam aquelas, que pareciam serem feitas de aço? E na velocidade que corriam, dava muito a entender que fugiam de uma guerra, ou iam para uma. Observando melhor, notou que eram um tipo de carroça, mas sem bois nem rodas de madeira. Em vez disso, uma roda preta que os humanos giravam, dentro do veículo, e outras quatro, que pareciam movê-lo, embaixo dele. E tudo tão rápido que somente os sentidos aguçados da hanyou podiam captar.

Sentiu um leve raio de raiva transpassar seu corpo, quando um dos motoristas tocou a buzina. Ficou tentada a retalhar aquela carroça barulhenta em vários pedacinhos.

As casas também eram diferentes, todas brancas ou cinzas, no formato de caixas empilhadas. Como eles conseguiam viver uns em cima dos outros? E no meio de todo aquele barulho e fumaça? Ela sorriu internamente, pensando que se o Sesshoumaru, meio-irmão de InuYasha e que era averso aos humanos, visse isso, ele teria certeza absoluta de que essa raça não pensava muito e era inferior.

Largando todas as outras especulações, Nayouko entrou na casa de Kagome.

Encontrou a sala completamente vazia. E mais objetos estranhos. Tentou farejar InuYasha, mas o que sentiu mesmo foi o aroma de um dos seus alimentos favoritos...

_...Oden!_

_"_Dane-se o InuYasha", pensou, enquanto se encaminhava mais do que rapidamente para o cômodo de onde viera o cheiro. "Ele sabe se cuidar muito bem! Oden, Oden!"

Seu sansei costumava fazer oden nos dias mais frios de inverno, quando ainda treinava na montanha. Aquele cheiro lhe trazia ótimas recordações, tanto emocionais quanto gustativas.

Encontrou a cozinha vazia, ou melhor, ocupada com os mais diversos aromas alimentares que podia querer. Bem no meio da bancada de mármore branco, surgiu-lhe a visão do paraíso: uma enorme tijela, cheinha de oden. Nayouko não pensou duas vezes: armando-se de um par de _hashis_, atacou a soberba iguaria.

Quinze minutos depois, sentada em cima do balcão, com os joelhos na altura do rosto e as pernas cruzadas na altura dos tornozelos, ela lambia as pontas dos dedos, manhosa depois de comer. Sua cauda balançava preguiçosamente, em ondas lentas, atrás de si. Aquele era um hábito que herdara de suas familiares.

Sua calma foi pertubada quando escutou um grito, que viera do portal da cozinha. Um garotinho humano, aproximadamente dez anos, apontava-a com o braço esticado, tremendo por inteiro. Seus olhos, arregalados, demonstravam choque com a figura de Nayouko, enquanto gaguejava. Uma idéia ocorreu a Nayouko: aquela criança humana era incrivelmente parecia com...

-MAMÃÃÃÃÃEEEE! TEM UMA GAROTA ENTRANHA NA COZINHA! Ela...ELA TEM UMA CAUDA! -ele completou, enquanto saía correndo em busca da mãe.

-Ei, moleque, espere! -Nayouko, ainda com os hashis nas mãos, saltou da bancada e correu atrás do menino. Passos começaram a serem ouvidos no interior da casa.

-Souta, mas o que...-um velho, quimono branco e azul-escuro, saiu de dentro de um aposento, no corredor. Ao deparar-se com Nayouko, e sua cauda tremulante, ele recuou, mas antes disso levou mão à dois papéis que ela reconheceu como sendo pergaminhos sagrados. Aquele, mesmo vestido diferente, deveria ser o monge da região.

-Ka...Ka..Kagomeee! Outro daqueles youkais!-disse, atirando os pergaminhos e passando correndo por ela. Antes que Nayouko pudesse despedaçá-los, os pergaminhos grudaram em seu rosto. Nayouko sabia as conseqüências que os Pergaminhos Sagrados surtiam em youkais e hanyous. Não era nada fatal, algo comarado a um choque, dependendo do poder do inimigo, apenas o bastante para distrair o ser mágico. Já preparando os músculos do rosto para a desagradável onda de choque místico, ela tentou arrancar os papéis de sua face. Passados dois segundos, nada aconteceu. Nayouko finalmente conseguiu arrancar os pergaminhos, mas irada do que já se sentia com aquela confusão. Monge fajuto! Não havia nem vestígio de energia mágica ali. Eram simples papéis!

Ela correu na direção de onde o velho fora, e deu de cara com uma mulher, anda mais parecida com Kagome, porém mais velha. Não restava dúvidas de que ela a mãe da colegial.

A mulher não demonstrou choque, nem medo. Apenas recuou, tonta com o baque que a hanyou lhe dera. O velho e o menino a apoiaram, ambos espremidos contra uma parede. A mulher piscou três vezes, e depois seu olhar cruzou com o da hanyou, uma em cada extremo da sala.

-Você é uma das pessoas pertecentes à Era que Kagome visita? -perguntou docemente a senhora.

-Sim...eu...-como Nayouko lidava com alguém assim? Numa...família? A mulher estava-a trantando bem, mesmo tendo topado com ela e causado pânico em seu filho e sogro.

Notando o desconforto da garota-de-cauda, a bondosa senhora deixou suas perguntas de lado, e apenas disse:

-Desculpe o comportamento do meu filho e do senhor Higurashi. Eles estão acostumados apenas com o InuYasha, não é muito comum outros seres virem visitar a Kagome... Diga-me, qual seu nome? -perguntou docemente.

-Nayouko -ainda desconfiada pela mudança de reação entre as três pessoas à sua frente, a hanyou não se moveu. Medindo as palavras, disse: -Eu vim buscar o InuYasha e a a Kag...

Nessa hora, o hanyou e a colegial apareceram no alto da escada, com as faces vermelhas, principalmente Kagome. InuYasha estava atrás da menina, já alerta para saber qual for ao problema que os interrompera...

-Mamãe! Que gritos foram esses? -a colegial, preocupada com a sua família, e ao mesmo tempo sem ar pelo que acabara de lhe acontecer, desceu a escada aos pulos. Mas parou na metade, agora realmente visualizando a cena: -Na...Na...Nayouko!

-O quê? Gata-de-lixo? -gritou InuYasha, também descendo a escada ainda mais estrondosamente do que Kagome. Seu rubor de ter de encarar a todos depois do que acontecera com ele a Kagome no quarto de um jeito tão repentino, transformara-se imediatamente em irritação profunda pela causa da interrupção ser a hanyou.

-Focinho de cachorro! Vai se arrepender por ter me feito vir até aqui procurar um cãozinho como você! -ela já estava afiando as garras de novo, quando InuYasha saltou do meio da escada em sua direção. Como Nayouko saltara também, os dois se encontraram no ar e mudaram de posições. Agora Nayuko estava ao pé da escada, em posiçõa de luta, e InuYasha no outro extremo da sala, sacando a Tessaiga. Nayouko pegou suas espadas de três lâminas. Ambos avançaram ao encontro do outro, num grito de guerra. A Tessaiga e as Espadas de Três Lâminas chocaram-se, provocando um retinir de aço agudo.

-PAAAREEM... Vocês vão destruir a minha casa! InuYasha... OSWARI!

CAPLOF! Enquanto estava estatelado no chão, frustrado por ser mais uma vez interrompido no meio de um ataque, InuYasha levantou o rosto vermelho de raiva.

-Kagome...Por quê fez isso? Essa hanyou maldita me provocou!

-Há! Foi você que começou, focinho de cachorro. E considere-se grato, eu não costumo lutar com youkais e hanyous que são imobilizados no meio da luta por uma humana.

-Ora sua...-ele levantou-se rapidamente, e já brandia a espada outra vez, ao passo que Nayouko fazia o mesmo, quando...

-OSWARI! (Caplof!) Eu quero explicações! -Kagome, que ainda estava no meio da escada, via sua família encolher-se cada vez mais contra a parede, e decidiiu que era a hora de pôr um fim naquilo, temendo que sua casa não fosse resistir ao acerto de divergências dos dois hanyous. Estava tudo acontecendo muito rápido, primeiro o InuYasha derrubando a porta de seu quarto, tomando-a nos braços e declarando seus sentimentos, seguido ao beijo que ela esperara praticamente desde o primeiro dia em que notou que amava o hanyou que agora se encontrava nocauteado no chão pelo kotodama. Dez gloriosos minutos depois, mais uma gritaria na sua casa a obrigou a separar-se do hanyou de um modo tão brusco que chegou a doer, e fez com que corressem para a escada, apena para encontrar a maior rival em lutas de InuYasha. É claro que, automaticamente, os dois começariam uma nova richa, ali na hora. Kagome, irritada porque InuYasha parecia ter esquecido dos fatos de dez minutos atrás, e ainda acompanhando as esculturas de argila, as porcelanas, cristais e quadros serem vítimas daquele combate desmedido, nem notou que nasciam chamas de irritação atrás de si, e seus olhos tomavam uma forma opaca mais assustadora do que os dois combatentes. Portanto, tratou de tomar o seu posto. Seja lá qual fosse.

-Nayouko-cham... -tentou começar, educada.

-Por quê "cham"? Baka combinaria melhor com ela! -protestou o hanyou, apoiado numa perna.

-Oswari! (Caplof!) Eu já disse que quero saber o que está acontecendo aqui! Nayouko-cham, você disse que veio aqui procurar o InuYasha... porquê?

-Ora -a hanyou respondia, embainhando as espadas -Eu esra a única que podia passar pelo poço-come-ossos. Aquele mongem, e a exterminadora estavam preocupados com vocês. Depois de toda aquela cena no lago -dito isso, as faces da hanyou tomaram uma colocaração levemente vermelha já que fora ela que começara tudo aquilo.

-Ah... Bem... E por quê você não nos avisou que estava aqui, Nayouko?

-Segui o cheiro de InuYasha. A casa aparentemente estava vazia. Enquanto eu procurava por vocês, vi...

-Eu a peguei devorando todo o oden que a senhora preparou, mamãe. -disse Souta, até agora calado. Nayouko, ao escutar aquilo, acenou loucamente para que o menino ficasse quieto, mas não adiantou. Em seguida, sabendo que transgredira uma das poucas leis de boa educação que realmente sabia, ela virou a cabeça mais corada ainda, deixando de encarar a todos.

-Eu gosto de oden, e daí? -respondeu bruscamente -Não sabia que esse moleque iria me interromper.

Por um momento, a família de Kagome, a colegial e o hanyou silenciaram-se. Depois, todos caíram de exasperação, com uma gota da cabeça, diante da confissão da hanyou.

-Na...Nayouko, porque...-Kagome tentava entender toda a história.

-Souta, porquê você assustou a senhorita Nayouko dessa maneira, só por causa de um oden? -a mãe da colegial encontrou os olhos do filho, mais espantada do que brava. -Não se faz isso com visitas.

-As visitas é que não fazem isso com os donos da casa -retrucou InuYasha, emburrado.

-Venha, senhorita Nayouko! -a mãe de Kagome, num gesto doce e ao mesmo tempo decidido, atravessou a sala e pegou a mão da hanyou -Eu tenho mais alguns quitutes na geladeira, e alguns bolinhos de arroz guardados no forno...Acho que a senhorita vai gostar!

Completamente pega de surpresa, mais até do que pelo irmão da Kagome, Nayuko só conseguiu articular uma frase coerente quando já estavam na porta da cozinha.

-Não..eu...muito obrigada, mas é que eu realmente preciso...

-Hum...Acho que não sobrou muita coisa do jantar...-ignorando a enorme tijela vazia onde guardara o oden, e o rosto consternado da hanyou, ela continuou as portas dos armários, da geladeira, do forno, até encontrar, em cima do fogão..

-Hum... Acho que isso aqui vai ter de servir, talvez goste também. Chama-se _Coop Nudles._

-Aquela comida amarela! -InuYasha, que estivera na frente da fila que acompanhara a mãe de Kagome e a hanyou até a cozinha, parou diante da cena, fazendo com que Kagome, seu avô e Souta chocasem-se entre si, como num descarregamento. A mãe de Kagome estava entregando um copo fumegante daquele macarrão delicioso de nome complicado para a hanyou, que aceitava mais por educação do que por qualquer outra coisa -Mas eu adoro essa comida amarela! Kagome ela não merece um copo só para ela! -ele dizia, com uma expressão desesperada nos olhos.

-InuYasha...depois eu arrumo um _Coop Nudles _para você, tá bem...-a colegial argumentava com uma gota na cabeça -InuYasha...!

-Me dá isso aqui! Eu já freqüento a casa da Kagome há mais tempo, não é justo que você ganhe um copo de comida amarela só para você! -ele tentou tomar o copo das mãos da hanyou. Nayouko, porém, segurou-o firme e estendeu o braço o mais alto que pôde.

-Alto lá, Focinho-de-Cachorro! Isso agora é meu, tire o olho da minha comida! -Ela desviava das mãos de InuYasha, mas, como ele era decididamente mais alto que ela, isso impunha bastante vantagem.

-Sua uma ova! Isso é da casa da Kagome, e ela é minha mulher agora, então também é meu! Devolva!

-Nunca!

Kagome saiu totalmente daquela atmosfera de brigas por comida. Então ele dissera. "Minha mulher", fora o que ele disse. Talvez não fosse _exatamente _o que esperava, mas compreendia que, para InuYasha, aquilo significava muito. "Minha mulher"...será que se acostumaria com isso?

Sorrindo, continuou a observar os dois hanyous brigarem pelo alimento, Nayouko saltando para fora do alcance de InuYasha, comendo o macarrão e olhando vitoriosa para o outro hanyou, que bufava e perseguia a irmã de espécie.

_De volta ao Sengoku Jidaii..._

-Você me paga, hanyou maldita.

-É você que tem que me pagar por ter perdido meu precioso tempo para ir atrás de você...focinho de cachorro!

-Repita isso, se quiser perder os seus dentes! -ele respondeu, erguendo o punho para a hanyou, enquanto ela apenas exibia os caninos salientes em desafio.

-Ai, Kami... Será que isso não acaba? - Kagome murmurou para si mesma, revirando os olhos para o céu azul da outra Era, enquanto se apoiava na borda do Hone Kui no Ido. Os hanyous passaram a viagem inteira assim, e nem quando ela presenteou InuYasha com um CoopNudles de queijo ele ficou quieto. Muitos oswaris foram gastos em vista de acalmar o hanyou, mas, até onde podia ver, isso só servira para irritá-lo ainda mais. Kagome ficou pensando se um kotodama para Nayouko-cham não resolveria os problemas. A imagem da hanyou de feições angelicais e temperamente vulcânico sendo atirada ao chão por um "Oswari!" foi divertida...mas imaginar a reação que Nayouko teria a isso não foi nem um pouco confortável.

-Ei, Kagome, o que foi? -InuYasha perguntou, já com os pés bem firmes na grama que cercava o Poço Come Ossos.

-Ah...Hã? O quê? Ah, tá...-ela acordara do devaneio ao ver que aidna estava com uma perna dentro do Poço e outra na grama do Sengoku.

-Acorda e vamos logo. Temos de avisar aos outros que chega...

-KAGOMEEE! INUYASHA, VOCÊS VOLTARAM! - bradaram ao longe. Lá estavam Shippou, Sango, Miroku

-Ué, mas quem... Ei, Miroku, Sango! Shippou-cham! - os olhos da menina brilharam ao ver que todos estavam bem. No meio de uma crise de choro e outra, na Era Atual, ela preocupara-se com a segurança de seus amigos. Com o que estariam fazendo, como estavam reagindo àquela bomba de verdades dita pela hanyou. Ficara feliz de ver que todos estavam ali, pelo menos exibindo um sorriso.

Súbito, Kagome corou. Enquanto todos corriam na sua direção e Shippou pulava em seu colo, ela viu mais ao longe, andando vagarosamente, um homem que lhe era estranho. Não... Mais especificamente, parecia um jovem samurai. Vestia um diáfano quimono branco, ornamentado de pequenos losangos azuis, brilhantes e dourados, uma espada que pendia-lhe da cintura e irradiava um poder que ela nunca vira antes em uma arma assim. Caminhava devagar, postura ereta, por sobre a relva verde e úmida da manhã. Seus cabelos de um castanho muito claro, quase louros, refletiam o Sol e voavam junto com o vento, e conforme a brisa mudava de direção, eles iam e vinham sobre o rosto, formando uma cortina dourada e misteriosa. Kagome esqueceu-se de que estava na companhia de todos, e apenas sentiu o sangue subir-lhe ainda mais no rosto quando o estranho samurai parou a três metros do grupo, e focalizou-os com os olhos de orbes cinzentas. Céus, que olhos. Ela não conseguia desviar deles.

O mais estranho foi que, quando ele finalmente parou, as boas-vindas também estancaram. Todos pareciam encarar o jovem espadachim, em especial...

...Nayouko.

-Quem é você? -InuYasha foi o primeiro a acordar do momento silencioso, e pôs a mão na bainha da Tessaiga. Não gostava de estranhos que chegavam até ele assim tão casualmente. Podia não conhecê-lo, mas não gostava do jeito como perscrutava o seu grupo, e o principal, não gostava do jeito como Kagome parecia vidrada na figura do estranho. Isso já era, por si só, motivo suficiente para que ele o recebesse sem nenhuma confraternização. O samurai apenas encarou-o de forma demorada, os olhos parecendo tocar em seu espírito. InuYasha ignorou a tensão que isso causava, e puxou a Tessaiga dois centímetros da bainha, repetindo a pergunta.

Antes que o sujeito respondesse, Miroku entrou em sua frente. Droga, ele adoraria uma chance de comprar briga com aquele cara!

-Er...Calma, InuYasha! Bem... esse aqui é o Richard-sama. Ele é amigo da Nayouko-sama. Não, é Nayouko? -ele perguntou ansiosamente, virando o rosto para a hanyou, que estava sem expressão. Por essa o hanyou não esperava.

-Amigo... da gata-de-lixo? -InuYasha perguntou para si mesmo, ainda focando o samurai. A resposta da hanyou foi um bom murro em sua cabeça, que gerou um galo.

-Eu já disse que não quero que me chame disso, focinho de cachorro! - Nayouko fulminava o meio-youkai com o olhar. Era o fim da picada, ser chamada de gata-de-lixo perto de Richard! Quando estivessem sozinhos, ah, aquele hanyou mal-educado veria só... Ainda vermelha com a provocação de InuYasha, Nayouko olhou para Richard.

Ele apenas ergueu uma sobrancelha ao escutar o "gata-de-lixo". O que aquilo queria dizer, pensou, dividido entre a graça e a dúvida. Como foi que uma richa mortal, uma jura de morte e vários anos de treinamento com objetivo de vingança foram reduzidos a uma troca de insultos e provocações? Esse lado de Nayouko ele não conhecia tão bem... Deu um meio sorriso ao pensar na reação da garota. Dois meio-youkais que tiveram seus caminhos cruzados pela maldição da Jóia, e que por um engano passaram a se odiar... Mesmo sendo desfeito o engano, o confronto entre as duas personalidades continuava. Era sintetizado agora pelos "gata-de-lixo" e "focinho de cachorro". Richard não precisou observar muito InuYasha para perceber que este possuía um temperamento igual ao de Nayouko. Um pouco mais ou um pouco menos explosivo, talvez... O atrito entre as duas índoles só poderia gerar duas coisas: ou muito devastação, que ele não duvidava, já acontecera; ou a união de dois seres que eram movidos pela mesma causa. A segunda opção era menos provável, mas não impossível.

Richard prestou atenção na outra garota, que voltara junto com eles. Seria a mulher Kagome, que fugira para a outra Era, seguida por InuYasha. A exterminadora e o monge lhe contaram toda a história dos dois, que parecia ser de uma complexidade incrível. Primeiro um meio-youkai é lacrado pela sacerdotiza que amava e que acreditou ter sido morta por ele, depois o mesmo se apaixonava pela reencarnação da sacerdotiza morta, que tempos depois ressurgiu num corpo de barro e queria vingança, e o já dito meio-youkai convivia com a dúvida se amava a sacerdotiza ou sua reencarnação, e se a mesma sacerdotiza ainda o amava ou queria apenas uma fria vingança. Como lidar com aquilo? Richard não duvidava que uma situação dessas fosse acabar daquela forma, as verdades sendo jogadas para todos os lados de forma brusca, por Nayouko... Isso o levou a pensar em quando a hanyou começara a entender de sentimentos humanos, algo que sempre ignorara, ou fingira ignorar e não ter a menor importância. Talvez um convívio mais prolongado com aquele estranho grupo, formado por youkais, hanyous e humanos, pudesse fazê-lo entender melhor.

-E você seria InuYasha. -respondeu simplesmente, encarando o hanyou. Este aprumou a coluna, ainda com a mão na espada, atitude hostil. Richard não diminuiu o sorriso. Já ouvira falar sobre as façanhas da Tessaiga, e não duvidava de que seria muito interessante combatê-lo um dia, presenciar todo o poder do Canino de Aço. Mas não estava ali para isso.

-Exato -o hanyou respondeu, encarando o samurai, sem desviar os olhos. Lembranças do dia em que perseguira a hanyou pela floresta e roubara-lhe o pingente em forma de Meia-Lua vieram à sua cabeça. Um hanyou não tinha muitos amigos. E aquele era o único que ouvira Nayouko falar. Então... -Amigo da Nayouko -repetiu -Foi você então que fez o pingente de Lua para ela? -perguntou deliberadamente.

-Pingente de Lua? -os outros perguntaram.

-Idiota, cale a boca! -Nayouko virou-se no mesmo lugar, e estava pronta para dar outro soco no hanyou, quando Richard aproximou-se dela. Levantando o rosto para encará-lo, viu que ele puxava com o dedo o fio de lã verde, escondido na gola da veste de guerreira, onde ninguém poderia vê-lo. Mas ele sabia que estava ali. Levantou o dedo prendendo o cordão, até que o pingente prateado aparecesse, ofuscando a todos com seu brilho, a luz do Sol que refletia nos contornos da Lua e nas pequenas pedrinhas de rubi. Nayouko, de forma automática, escondeu os pingente entre seus dedos, desviando o olhar do de Richard. Este não soltou o pingente, apenas segurou a mão de Nayouko entre as suas e estendeu a pequena e pesada Lua entre elas.

-Então você o guardou -disse, baixinho, mergulhando nas orbes violetas da hanyou. Nayouko sentia suas mãos aquecerem-se no calor das mãos de Richard, que segurava levemente seus dedos em torno da Lua.

-Eu... disse que quardaria. -ela respondeu. Sentiu o olhar de Richard tornar-se doce, abransivo.

-Sim, você disse...Que bom. E que bom que voltou bem -Ele lutava desesperadamente contra a vontade de abraçar a hanyou com força, liberando toda a preocupação que sentiu ao pensar que sua Nayouko estava numa Era diferente, onde não poderia protegê-la. Depois de tanto tempo longe, a idéia de perdê-la era forte demais para que pudesse ignorar a apreensão que sentia. E o alívio de ver que ela voltara bem, bem o suficiente para discutir e trocar ofensas com InuYasha, foi como um sopro quente na gélida imensidão da angústia.

Richard sabia bem como Nayouko iria se sentir caso a abraçasse no meio de todos. Então, limitou-se a prender suas mãos levemente entre as suas e soltá-las depois, deixando para desviar o olhar por último. E encarou a garota que voltara com ela.

-Você deve ser Kagome-sama. Hajimemashite -disse, sorrindo, para quebrar o gelo da situação. Todos pareceram acordar, inclusive a colegial, em cuja cabeça apareceram uma dúzia de gotas.

-Aa..ah.. sou! -ela cumprimentou o samurai com uma trêmula curvatura tradicional. Ao levantar-se, percebeu o olhar cruciante de InuYasha, e contrariando o céu resplandescente de luz, pareceu que a noite caía.

-Kagome! -ele disse, quase rosnando. Imediatamente, caminhou para o lado da menina, passou o braço pelas costas dela e afastaram-se um pouco do local. Richard, Nayouko, Sango e Miroku observaram o casal afastar-se, todos com ar de interrogação, e inclinaram-se para escutar os sussurros dos dois:

"Pensa que eu não vi o jeito que você olhou para ele?"

"Mas eu não olhei para ninguém!"

"Não admito que o paquere bem na minha frente! Ele é cúmplice daquela hanyou maldita, e eu não confio nela, e nem nele se quer saber!"

"Mas eu não...InuYasha, deixe de ser bobo!"

"Você é minha mulher, Kagome! Como se já não bastasse o Kouga!"

Nayouko sussurrou para Sango: _"Quem é Kouga?"_

_"Um dos pretendentes da Kagome-cham"_

_"Ah.." respondeu a hanyou, ainda não convencida de fato._

"Mas eu não tenho nada com o Kouga! Não admito que fale isso de mim!" Os ânimos começavam a esquentar, porque a coloração da pele da colegial ficava mais rubra a cada frase, e os dois gesticulavam abertamente.

"Não minta! Aquele lobo fedido sempre deu em cima de você!"

"Eu nunca dei confiança para o Kouga, seu idiota! Não tem motivos para ficar com ciúmes!"

"Ciúmes! Eu?" o hanyou espalmou a mão no próprio peito, em gesto de defesa "Isso não é verdade!"

"Não tem direito de falar isso!"

"Tenho sim! Você é minha mulher, e..."

"Tá parecendo o Kouga! Não sou mulher de ninguém, sou simplesmente Kagome!" os dois inclinavam-se um para o outro, impulsionados pela discussão, mas tentando ao máximo manter o som da conversa baixo. Os sussurros inflamavam cada vez mais.

"Ah, é sim, e não quero que você fique olhando para desconhecidos que nem aquele tal de Richard...O que você viu nele?" disse, já num tom de ofensa e choro.

"Grrrrr...InuYasha... OSWARI!"

CAPLOFT!

"OSWARI, OSWUARI, OSWARI!" a colegial gritava, enquanto o hanyou abria uma pequena cratera no chão. Todos que escutavam a "conversa" apertaram os olhos a cada _oswari. _Durante cinco segundos, enquanto a poeira baixava, ela arfou e arfou. Depois, acalmando-se, voltou para onde o grupo estava, jogando os cabelos caídos na testa para trás, e exibindo um sorriso nos lábios.

-Sobre o que falávamos? -disse, logo depois virando o rosto para trás e fuzilando o hanyou com o olhar, já que este se levantava.

_Todos: gota_

-Isso sempre acontece? -Richard murmurou no ouvido de Nayouko.

-Sim...É aquele kotodama...Uma longa história que depois te explico.

-Bem..Kagome-cham, o que aconteceu na sua Era? Será que você e o InuYasha... -Sango e Miroku cercaram Kagome pelos lados, encurralando a colegial:

-Vocês se acertaram? De verdade? O que aconteceu? -perguntavam ansiosamente.

-Bem...er...Eu...O InuYasha...-Kagome tentava encontrar uma resposta, e não conseguia esconder um sorriso sem nexo no rosto. Miroku e Sango, obsevando bem aquele "sinal", entenderam toda a história.

-Aquele InuYasha...Eu sabia, ele sempre teve esse espírito...Safadinho... -Miroku riu, pensando obviamente em coisas nada pudorosas. Sango e Kagome entraram em contraste num fundo negro, cada uma com uma gota. A sobrancelha de Sango tremia por causa do disparate do monge. Gesto que durou muito pouco, pois soube como extraviar a consternação com um bom tapa no rosto do monge pervetido.

-Não foi nada disso, seu tarado! A Kagome não faria uma coisa dessas. Você pode falar o que aconteceu se quiser, Kagome... Não precisa contar para nós agora.

-Certo... - a colegial respirou aliviada. Mas voltou a prender o ar dentro dos pulmões quando viu que Miroku desistira de perguntá-la para interrogar InuYasha. Ele estava no momento agachado perto do hanyou, dando amigáveis tapinhas nas costas do meio-youkai estendido no chão, e sorrindo maliciosamente. InuYasha, sem forças depois da série de _oswaris_, limitou-se a socar o monge com uma mão.

Ela respirou fundo o ar florestal misturado ao cheiro da sopa e ouviu o crepitar da madeira. Certo, não se deixaria contaminar por aquilo. Uma atmosfera confortável era sempre a primeira a ser pega desprevinida. Enquanto todos apreciavam o jantar da senhora Kaede, gratos mais uma vez pela hospedagem (a cabana fora reconstruída pelos moradores da aldeia. Eles continuavam imaginando que fora o ataque de algum youkai, e Nayouko não se esforçara para desiludí-los) sem custos. A noite caíra preguiçosamente, e por causa do calor, todos estavam do lado de fora da cabana. Parecia que alguém andara saltando pelo céu, enfeitando a escuridão com pequenos pontos brilhantes. As constelações eram visíveis, e cortejavam os últimos vestígios da Lua. "Lua Nova", Nayouko pensou. E isso não conseguiu animá-la muito. Mas esqueceu os detalhes e voltou a observar seu redor.

Sango e Miroku terminavam de comer, enquanto o pequeno youkai raposa brincava com Kirara. InuYasha e a humana Kagome não deixaram a discussão de mais cedo interfirir naquela melosidade. No mínimo, pensou Nayouko, revirando os olhos, porque os dois estavam sentados na soleira da cabana, quietos, Kagome com a cabeça encostada no ombro do hanyou, e este com o braço passado pelos seus ombros. De olhos fechados, pareciam apenas sentir a presença um do outro, e não se importarem com mais nada. Nayouko riu internamente ao pensar que, e em nenhum dos muitos anos em que treinara, poderia imaginar um "Cruel Yukai" abraçado à uma humana daquela forma.

Ninguém ali estava sozinho, ela pensou, enquanto contemplava as estrelas um pouco distante do grupo, sentada na macia relva. Todos pareciam ter alguém. A exterminadora e o monge, a garota e o hanyou... Por mais conturbadas e tempestuosas que fossem as relações entre eles; estavam ali, juntos. Mas ela não precisava de ninguém, lembrou, com força. Tinha a si mesma. Sempre fora conscienciosa de que poderia contar unicamente com ela mesma, e com mais ningué...

Não conseguiu completar o pensamento, porque nesse exato instante, Richard passou pela sua frente e sentou-se ao lado, o quimono farfalhando de leve. De onde ele teria saído, ela pensou, virando o rosto na sua direção. E por onde teria andado? Não que não houvesse percebido a presença dele. Mas estava tão entretida nos seus pensamentos... Richard invadira não apenas sua privacidade mas também seus devaneios.

-Boa noite -ele disse, com exagerada cordialidade. -Admirando a Lua?

-Também. -ela respondeu, voltando a atenção para o céu. -O que está fazendo aqui?

-Companhia, não posso? -ele sorriu, mas seus olhos estavam sérios. Resplandeciam desafio. Nayouko não pôde evitar encará-los por um longo segundo, mas forçou-se a deslumbrar a noite outra vez -Está perto da Lua Nova. O que pretende fazer?

-O de sempre. Vou me afastar, não quero que ninguém descubra. E não conte -ela disse, com um tom de voz mais ríspido, tentando trair a estranha sensação de paz por ele estar perto. -Se InuYasha e os outros souberem...

-Não fariam mal a você -disse, sem esperar a hanyou terminar sua fala -Não desejam isso.

-Pode ter certeza que o InuYasha sim -ela sorriu misteriosamente, pensando nas tantas batalhas que tiveram -Esse hanyou não supera o fato de ter perdido para mim. Ou quase totalmente.

Richard suspirou. O prazer que Nayouko tirava das batalhas e transpunha nas conversas era algo que a fazia sentir bem. Lutava incrivelmente, e saber que era muito boa nisso servia como um solo seguro, um assunto fiel e que não poderia conduzi-la por caminhos sem respostas.Não raramente ela fugia para esse tipo de diálogo quando queria na verdade falar de algo mais profundo. Simplesmente não se permitia.

A bola que Shippou conseguira para jogar com Kirara foi parar aos pés da hanyou. Antes que rolasse colina abaixo, ela enrolou-o com a ponta da cauda, puxou-a para si e arremessou para o pequeno youkai. Este já vinha correndo em busca do brinquedo.

-Obrigado, Nayouko-cham! -ele disse, sorridente e agradecido. Nayouko abrandou o olhar, e comprimiu os cantos da boca num discreto sorriso. Shippou sempre a tratava bem, e um pouco daquela alegria de criança permanecia nas pessoas quando estava por perto. Quando o menino foi embora, chocou-se com InuYasha, que, por incrível que pareça, estava com uma flor de sakura atrás das costas, e caminhava na direção de Kagome. A flor caiu quando Shippou deu de encontrou às suas pernas, e dois segundos depois levou um soco na cabeça, do hanyou frustrado. Ele entregou a flor para Kagome de forma muito rápida e sem romantismo, já que a surpresa fora estragada, e ignorou o choro de Shippou. Kagome começava um discurso em defesa do pequeno youkai quando recebeu a flor, e os dois voltaram a mergulhar naquele rio de melosidade.

Richard acompanhou todos os fatos atentamente, e percebeu mais ainda quando Nayouko teve de se controlar para não sorrir.

-Como foi que você entrou num grupo desses, Nayouko? -Richard perguntou de repente, olhando a cena. Nayouko teve de levantar o rosto para encará-lo, pronta para uma discussão. Ela não sabia exatamente a resposta para isso, portanto estava disposta a atacar para de defender. Mesmo com Richard, essa sempre fora uma reação natural da hanyou. Mas viu-se frustrada, pois quando fixou os olhos do rapaz, encontrou um brilho de descontração -Eles divertem você, não é?

-Ah... - Surpreendida com a pergunta, Nayouko desviou o olhar para as estrelas -Isso não importa. -ela decidiu. Gaguejar não adiantaria -Estou com eles apenas por causa de Naraku. Fica mais fácil procurarmos assim. E também os fragmentos, é lógico. Esse maldito fica mais poderoso a cada vez que consegue um. Temos de tirá-los dele.

-Achei que também quisesse os fragmentos da Jóia -ele interpôs.

-Não os quero mais. Pensei que fossem necessários para enfrentar InuYasha, mas este hanyou não chega aos pés de mim -disse, levantando um pouco mais o queixo, em óbvio sinal de orgulho. Richard pensou se seria verdade, mas não duvidava. Nunca vira InuYasha numa luta, mas sabia boa parte das técnicas de combate de Nayouko. Ela decididamente era mais poderosa do que aparentava ser.

-E esse no seu peito não conta? -ele perguntou. Nayouko sobressatou-se, esquecera de que Richard podia ver os fragmentos graças ao treinamento de seu sansei. Ela podia apenas sentí-lo, mas ele via claramente esse indício de energia. Nayouko enfureceu-se. Sabia que InuYasha e os outros poderiam pensar que sua força vinha inteira do fragmentos de Jóia, que Nayouko não seria nada sem ele. Ela voltou-se e encarou Richard, seu cabelo acompanhou seu corpo no súbito movimento; e ela poderia esbofetear o rapaz por lembrá-la disso.

-Eu não preciso dele para nada! Esse fragmento não importa para mim, posso tirá-lo quando eu quiser! -dito isso, ela pôs-se de pé, e colocou o punho no local onde seu coração batia mais forte, ameaçando retirar o fragmento ali mesmo para provar o que dissera.

Ao contrário do que imaginava, Richard continuou parado no mesmo lugar.

-Esse fragmento te mantém viva -ele disse. Ela sabia que era verdade. Sabia, mas lutava para ignorar. Não aceitava que sua vida pudesse depender de um simples pedaço de Jóia entravado no seu peito! Irritada e contrariada, ela olhou acidentalmente para os olhos de Richard. E o que viu neles a deixou consternada.

Estavam sombrios. O par de orbes pareciam chumbo cinzento, um campo desertado onde a névoa pairou, e tragava a sua alma. Tão sombrios e sem vida que Nayouko temeu ter exagerado.

Richard também se levantou.

-Pensa que eu não sei que se esse fragmento for arrancado de você, a sua vida vai junto? Que eu não passei os últimos anos me preocupando que a pessoa que te deu o fragmento pudesse tirá-lo quando bem entendesse? Que ele não foi posto em você para que, quando quisessem tomá-lo de volta, fizessem sem remorso nem piedade alguma? E que você pudesse morrer em busca de vingança? -ele caminhava a curtos passos na direção de Nayouko, sua voz profunda e e grave, demonstrando uma nota de irritação. Inalterável. A presença dele parecia crescer cada vez mais, cobrindo e esmagando qualquer voltade de revidar. Nayouko apenas ficou parada, vendo-o se aproximar. No entanto, ele parou a poucos centímetros dela, e encarou a hanyou -Esse fragmento não interfere no seu poder, Nayouko, se é isso que quer saber. Não te faz ficar mais ou menos poderosa. Ele apenas...está aí. Não dá força, nem agilidade, nem vigor. Você é a mesma de sempre. A única coisa que ele faz é irradiar vida. A sua vida. Isso é tudo -ele passou a mão pelos cabelos, mal acreditando no que dizia -É só, e incrivelmente tudo.

Nayouko passara há muito do estado de aturdida para consternação geral. Richard raramente usava aquele tom de voz em conversas, apenas quando tratava-se de um assunto muito sério, que o preocupava. Imaginou por quanto tempo ele não convivia com esta hipótese, de que o ser que lhe dera o fragmento pudesse tomá-lo, e assim junto a vida de Nayouko. Ela viu-se dividida dolorosamente entre a o alívio de saber que era forte mesmo sem o fragmento, e a dúvida sobre o que a preocupação de Richard queria dizer exatamente.

Ainda estava perguntando-se isso quando ele se aproximou mais.

E perguntou novamente quando viu que o chumbo dos olhos cinzentos, agora tão perto, dissolveu-se, dando lugar à uma névoa de doçura.

E a pergunta começou a dissipar em seus lábios quando Richard inclinou-se para ela, e ela levantou o rosto centímetros de encontro ao dele.

A bola de Shippou novamente interveu-se. Tão rápido como começara, o momento acabou, e ela deu as costas a Richard, consciente do que estava prestes a fazer, as faces querendo pegar fogo de tão quentes. Ele apenas inclinou a cabeça para o lado, deixando os cabelos cobrirem seus olhos para logo depois serem jogados de volta para cima da cabeça por sua mão. Entre irritado e frustrado, ele que gostaria de ter posto um soco na cabeça do pequeno youkai, desta vez.

-Desculpa, Nayouko-cham! A Kirara não sabe para que direção jogar a bola, e... -afobado, Shippou corria para buscar seu brinquedo, mas parou ao ver as expressões da hanyou e do samurai. Sensível como era em todas as situações, percebeu logo o que estava acontecendo -Nayouko, você o o Richard-sama, iriam mesmo se...

-_Iríamos o quê? _-Nayouko disse, a voz controlada, mas num tom que traía seu estado.

-Ahh... Nada! -Shippou achou melhor ficar na sua. Nayouko era boa com ele, mas não devia abusar. Pegou sua bola e afastou-se em passinhos rápidos -Des... Desculpe interromper! -e voltou correndo para a cabana.

Nayouko ainda estava exaltada pelo que acontecera. Ao mesmo tempo que as emoções a invadiam, ela podia lembrar-se do calor das faces que Richard, quase tocando as suas, de seus lábios cada vez mais próximos um do outro, do perfume embriagante de seus cabelos caindo sobre o seu rosto enquanto ele inclinava-se para encontrá-la... No segundo seguinte fora jogada de volta à realidade, e relutava em acreditar no que quase fizera. No que quase fizeram.

-Eu... Eu preciso ir -ela disse, ainda sem encará-lo. Começou a andar, porém não foi muito longe. Richard a segurou levemente no ombro.

-Nayouko!

Eles se encararam por um instante. E foi cruzando os olhares que as palavras fatalmente morreram, levando Richard a soltar a hanyou, que continuou seu caminho.

_**Feudo Oeste, Montanha do Eterno Algoz: Castelo de Naraku.**_

Kagura andava de um lado para o outro, cruzando várias vezes a mesma sala sombria e desabitada, a não ser por ela e duas outras almas.

"Droga, quanto tempo mais eu vou ter de agüentar a presença delas?" resmungou, internamente. Sabia que a única coisa não controlada ali eram seus pensamentos. Olhou de soslaio para a mulher de formas curvilíneas, sentada no banco à sua frente, de pernas cruzadas. Não traía seu porte elegante.

-Não acha que vai gastar o chão andando dessa maneira, como uma barata tonta, querida? Sabe que daqui até lá embaixo é uma grande queda... -a mulher oculta nas sombras riu, sua voz fria e sem emoção, a não ser o sarcasmo.

-Ahh, Naraku... -desta vez Kagura falou em voz alta, abrindo seu leque e abandando-se, enquanto voltava a andar com mais vigor ainda -Eu não vou tolerá-las por muito tempo! Maldição, aonde ele foi?

-Sabe, mana, detesto a decoração deste lugar. Coisa mais pobre, quem foi que fez estas paredes? Esse Naraku não tem nenhuma imaginação! -outra voz, mais solta e melodiosa, falou, enquanto sua dona passava um fino dedo de unhas decoradas sobre a parede. Descreveu um traço na poeira, que depois limpou, enojada, na roupa -um corpete perolado.

-Essa outra não fica atrás...-Kagura resmungou, revirando os olhos e voltando a andar e abanar-se -Fútil.

-Do que me chamou, senhorita Kagura? -ela disse, numa voz musical. O seguinte tom foi mais profundo e ameaçador -Devo lembrá-la que estamos aqui por ordem do Naraku.

-Mas, irmã, você é mesmo uma fútil. Está aqui apenas por que sabe mais. -a outra voz, oculta nas sombras, disse desdenhosamente. Não parecia se importar que a irmã arqueasse as sombrancelhas num sinal de desagrado, e murmurasse o seu nome como numa ameaça.

-Iiniri...

-Querem mesmo que eu diga porquê estão aqui? -Kagura, com a paciência esgotada por aturar as duas irmãs, estava a ponto de confessar tudo. Porém, neste momento, a porta do cômodo foi arrastada para o lado com um ruído agudo. Um homem, de longos e cacheados cabelos negros presos no alto da cabeça, de feições angulosas e vestido apenas com um quimono casual, azul de estanpas indefiníveis; entrou, sem fazer barulho algum além de seus passos.

-Naraku -num misto de alívio e ódio, Kagura abaixou seu leque -Leve essas duas daqui, ou então me mate! Não as suporto mais falando no meu ouvido! -ela disse, encaminhando-se corajosamente para ele.

-Paciência, Kagura, é a alma de toda a operação -a voz gutural de Naraku penetrou na alma de cada uma das mulheres, e fez com que a youkai do Vento parasse e estreitasse mais o olhar. Oculta pelas sombras, Iiniri aguçou sua atenção. Não havia dúvidas de que a presença maligna do youkai, ou seja lá que ser ele fosse, era fora do normal. Começou a pensar se teria sido mesmo coerente arriscar sua garganta daquele modo pelo seu objetivo. Em parte. Um lado de Iiniri ansiava pela chance de mostrar do que era capaz. E por eliminar alguns humanos e meio-youkais xulos, por quê não?

Naraku continuou a congelar a alma das presentes com sua voz. Disse, enfim:

-Agora, senhorita youkai-_butterfly..._Vá! -e como num passe de mágica, a parede que separava o cômodo do frio ar das montanhas lá fora desceu, em um movimento da sua mão. Kagura controlou os ventos cortantes para que não a atingissem. Iiniri finalmente sau das sombras, e sua irmã afastou-se em passos largos e elegantes da ponta do cômodo. As duas irmãs _butterfly_ posicionaram-se lado a lado, encarando as poderosas rajadas de vento.

Iiniri abriu suas asas, longas, negras, com manchas verde-escuro nas pontas, e que degradavam para o verde-musgo, até chegar no verde-esmeralda intenso, quase em suas costas. As manchas negras pintavam estranhos e aterrorizantes desenhos, faziam curvas, traços retos, pontos isolados, e quase pareciam querer fugir de suas próprias figuras para o ar em que batiam. As asas da youkai ocuparam quase todo o espaço da pequena sala, e sua irmã afastou-se. Quando Iiniri estava a ponto de levantar vôo, Naraku fez com que sua voz transpassasse as barreiras do vento.

-Um momento, senhorita _butterfly_... A senhorita fica.

-Como? -Iiniri olhou para Naraku sobre o ombro, um leve traço de incredulidade na voz.

-Me ouviu bem, Iiniri. Senhorita Sakurako, se puder fazer o favor de tomar a frente... -Naraku, parecendo estar constantemente se divertindo com a situação, fez um floreio curto demonstrando o caminho.

-Você vai querer mandar a _minha irmã _numa missão, ao invés de _mim_? -Iiniri falou, num tom precisamente controlado, recolhendo suas asas e caminhando na direção de Naraku, a longos passos. Suas botas verde-escuro, quase negras, fizeram barulho no chão -Quem você pensa que é? -ela disse, demoradamente, já encarando o youkai.

-Cuidado com suas palavras, Iiniri...Lembre-se que elas podem ter umm preço caro -exibiu um sorriso, enquanto estalava os dedos. No mesmo instante, um grito, um grito como nenhuma das três mulheres jamais ouvira, cortou o ar, fazendo com que o coração das duas irmãs parasse. Aquilo horripilava, encurralava, enchia o ambiente de angústia e deixava-as sem opção. Era o grito de uma criatura presa, desesperada, sem esperanças. Uma criatura largada nas trevas de si mesma.

-Mãe! -Sakurako gritou, e já estava prestes a atacar Naraku quando Kagura a impediu.

Iiniri fechou os olhos com força, tentando ignorar o grito. Seria impossível realizar qualquer ação naquele momento. Não pediu para Naraku parar com que raios que tortura estivesse fazendo com sua mãe e seu pai. Não ouvira seu grito. O Rei dos youkais borboletas jamais gritava. Iiniri sabia que ele poderia morrer, mas jamais daria o prazer ao inimigo de escutar sua dor.

No entanto, sua mãe...

Sem modificar sequer um músculo em sua feição; impassível como rocha mesmo diante da dor da mãe, ela abriu os olhos e encarou o ser malévolo à sua frente.

-Sakurako, vá -ela limitou-se a dizer, sem sequer olhar para a irmã. Ainda encarava os olhos frios e cruéis de Naraku. Uma crueldade obsessiva, psicopática; foi o que ela viu ali.

-Certo -Sakurako respondeu, sem tentar controlar os ímpetos que tinha de atingir Naraku com um golpe profundo, doloroso e fatal. Mas sabia o que podia acontecer se fizesse isso. Portanto, apenas livrou-se das mãos de Kagura, abriu suas asas em tons de preto, vermelho e rosa, e partiu, para a imensidão angustiante do ar.

-Você vai me pagar por isso, Naraku -ela murmurava, enquanto punha distância entre o castelo e si própria -Vai pagar pelo o que está fazendo comigo e minha família!

Iiniri pensava o mesmo. E, enquanto internamente jurava causar uma morte sangrenta e cheia de dor a Naraku, deixou que ele pusesse uma mão em seu ombro num tipo bizarro de amabilidade, e lhe explicasse sua tarefa.

Continua...

N/A: Kami-Sama, finalmente! Aff, tenho tanta coisa para falar!

A começo de que eu fechei o capítulo antes do tempo. Eu escrevi, escrevi... As idéias foram vindo em ondas cada vez mais crescentes, e aí, PÁ: Relendo, vi que dava muito bem dois capítulos. O décimo ficaria grande demais!

Por isso, antecipei meus planos e o Capítulo 10 saiu do forno mais cedo, ainda assim quentinho. Agora, é claro, os agradecimentos:

Não, senhorita Bia Potter; o primeiríssimo agradecimento não vai ser seu, não! Só porque me deu de presente a personagem que vai estrelar em bons capítulos, indefinidamente; me deu idéias para o capítulo 10 (recentemente passadas para o 11, por exesso de tamanho!); é a minha beta-reader; acompanha todas as aventuras da Nayouko de primeiríssima mão e ainda é a pessoa com quem eu mais converso de InuYasha no colégio, ou seja, me impedindo de explodir de vontade de falar e fazendo com que eu escapasse de um bom puxão de orelha da minha mãe, esta que não tolerava mais a palavra "InuYasha" dentro desta residência; e dá o maior apoio para a nossa querida hanyou Pantera Negra. Ok, tudo bem, mediante as circunstâncias, eu posso escrever um bom e merecido AGRADECIMENTO, em letras maiúsculas mesmo! Valeu D

À minha querida Nora Roberts, onde quer que esteja, pelo simples fato de existir.

Ao Ken Follet, por me fazer aprender o significado de "idiossincrasia".

À Artis Lasair, que andou me explicando como postar minha fic no todos vocês, um grande beijo!

Abraços da Carol S.M. )

**Próximo capítulo: _A Transformação de Nayouko_**


	11. Conturbações

**Capítulo 11: Conturbações**

_De manhã..._

-Um novo dia, uma nova busca. -essa foi a primeira coisa que o monge disse, ao levantar a cortina de palha que servia como porta da cabana, provocando um farfalhar agradável.

-Você está filosófico demais, Miroku. -Sango observou, logo atrás do monge. Já estava pronta, com o hiraikotsu às costas.

-Andei me inspirando. -o monge sorriu significativamente.

-Sei...

-Acho melhor você acordar a Kagome. O InuYasha não precisa, ele foi o último a fazer a quarda mesmo. Além do mais, preferiu zelar pelo sono da senhorita Kagome pessoalmente, a noite inteira.

-Não diga bobagens, Miroku! Ele está no telhado. Eu vou acordar Kagome.

-E a senhorita Nayouko? -ele perguntou, já fora da cabana, sacudindo com uma mão estendida InuYasha, que estava logo acima no teto de palha da cabana.

-Eu estou aqui - Nayouko apareceu do nada na frente de Miroku, fazendo com que o monge sentisse um arrepio. O tom de voz da hanyou não era dos melhores -Vamos logo com isso? Focinho-de-Cachorro, acorde de uma vez, senão você vai desperdar à base de uma chuva de lâminas!-ela ameaçou, tirando o monge do lugar e sacudindo ela mesma o meio-youkai, vigorosamente -Acorde!

-Você vai ver quem é focinho de cachorro, sua gata de lixo... -ele resmungou, saltando do telhando ainda meio adormecido, e preparando-se para encarar a hanyou enquanto coçava um olho com a outra mão.

-Bom dia para você também. E a Kagome? Onde ela está? -Nayouko ignorou a provocação do hanyou, passou direto por ele efoi até o outro lado da cabana. Encostou na parede, dobrou uma perna como se formasse um "4" e começou a polir suas espadas enquanto esperava.

-Ela está irritada hoje, InuYasha... Não seja idiota a ponto de comprar briga com a Nayouko-sama agora.

-Ora, Miroku, foi ela quem me provocou! E não tenho medo de enfrentar essa gata-de-lixo a qualquer hora e em qualquer...

-Eu ouvi isso, InuYasha. -Nayouko respondeu, sem erguer os olhos da lâmina.

Miroku tratou de afastar-se com o meio-youkai.

-O problema não é exatamente a Nayouko-sama -ele disse, em tom baixo e preocupado.

-Então o que é? Ah, não... -InuYasha fez fez uma expressão incrédula -Não vá me dizer que é o tal do...

-Isso mesmo -Miroku confirmou com a cabeça.

-Fale sério, Miroku! Acha mesmo que eu teria medo de lutar com aquela hanyou irritante só porque uma espécie de guarda-costas dela chegou? A sério, hanyous sabem muito bem se cuidar sozinhos, ela é independente e mesmo que quisesse não aceitaria ajuda. De qualquer forma, ele não é páreo para a minha Tessaiga -InuYasha estufou o peito e, para demonstrar, sacou a espada com um ritinir agudo de aço raspando em aço. A Tessaiga refletiu a luz do Sol e quase ofuscou Miroku.

-Isso é o que você pensa -o monge rebateu, em voz baixa -InuYasha, eu não detectei nenhuma energia maligna no amigo da Nayouko, Richard. Ele tem a aura boa. Mas nunca se sabe. É só notar como ele olha para a Nayouko -e não estou falando do mesmo jeito que eu olho para as outras mulheres, seu idiota, é algo mais profundo- Miroku completou diante do olhar de quem já sabe tudo de InuYasha -Ele sente algo pela Nayouko-sama, e não é difícil ver que, se for preciso, não medirá esforços para protegê-la. Pense no que você faz pela Kagome, InuYasha. -o hanyou desviou o olhar para o chão, pensando que os sentimentos que nutria por Kagome valiam mesmo a pena arriscar a vida -Não conhecemos muito sobre o poder de Richard. É melhor evitar confrontos agora.

-Feh... -foi a única resposta do hanyou -Você me olha como um encrenqueiro, Miroku. Mas raciocino, esqueceu? Pode deixar que eu tenho controle. Mas ela não deixa de ser uma gata-de-lixo irritante -o hanyou devolveu a Tessaiga à bainha, e deu as costas ao monge, no mesmo tempo em que a voz da hanyou dizendo "Se me chamar disso mais uma vez, InuYasha, eu vou partir a sua cara ao meio! E não estou brincando!" podia ser ouvida, e a resposta "amável" do hanyou também: "Não enche, sua hanyou irritante!"

Miroku suspirou e seguiu o meio youkai.

Nayouko terminou de polir suas espadas e voltou para dentro da cabana, onde encontrou as duas outras garotas. Kagome terminava de ajeitar o alforje com flechas ao ombro, e Sango esperava na porta. Kagome disse alegremente: "Bom dia, Nayouko-cham! Que bom, o céu está sem nenhuma nuvem! Será um dia lindo!"

Às vezes Nayouko se perguntava de onde aquela humana tirava tanto otimismo. Que diferença fazia o céu claro ou as nuvens de chuva? Se houvesse uma tempestade com _tai-fungs _e geada, era possível que ela colocasse a cabeça para fora da cabana e dizesse: "É uma bela oportunidade para secar as roupas, quem sabe, patinarmos no gelo. E é bom o vento, os dias estavam muito quentes. Vamos fazer bonecos de neve?"

Ela deixou a garota passar enquanto pensava se Kagome tinha alguma preocupação, agora que seus problemas com InuYasha fora resolvidos. Talvez a questão da Jóia e Naraku, mas assim que tudo isso terminasse, ela voltaria a viver num mar de rosas.

Já a exterminadora encarava um problema maior, assim como o monge. Esses problemas não terminariam com a eliminação do Naraku, pelo menos não as lembranças deixadas por ele. Familiares que não estariam mais ali, seqüelas a serem remediadas. Kagome foi posta naquilo tudo, e ainda encontrou alguém para amar.

A verdade era que Nayouko estava procurando defeitos em alguém ou alguma coisa. Qualquer tipo de problema para não ter que pensar nos seus próprios. Olhando bem por cima, a situação parecia estar saindo dos eixos. Queria matar InuYasha, certo? Não, não, de uma hora para a outra descobrira que quem na verdade era seu alvo chamava-se Naraku. Juntou-se ao grupo do meio-youkai que pensara por tanto tempo em se vingar. Confirmou a certeza de que um fragmento de Jóia lhe mantinha a vida, e que não poderia se desfarzer dele simplesmente por isso. E descobrira que seu amigo, que a pessoa que sempre estivera junto com ela na maior parte das situações difíceis de sua vida voltara. E, desta vez, algo mais forte que amizade acolhia seu coração. Era um lampejo cortante, quente, rápido e que deixava marcas, acelerando as batidas do coração e fazendo-a sentir-se mais segura, mesmo com todos esses problemas; de alguma forma fazendo-a sentir... Melhor.

Não sabia se isso era o problema ou a solução. E caso fosse a segunda alternativa, o que isso significava?

Confusa, com a cabeça latejando pela noite mal-dormida, Nayouko esfregou o ponto logo acima de seu pequeno e delicado nariz, entre as duas sombrancelhas. Pretendia diminuir um pouco a tensão que se concentrava ali. Então viu que as garotas já estavam quase saindo.

-Você não vem, Nayouko-cham? -perguntou Kagome, com metade do corpo para fora da cabana.

-Claro -ela respondeu apressadamente. Sacudiu a cabeça para livrar-se de todas as preocupações, ou pelo menos para afastá-las um pouco no momento.

-Onde está o Richard-Sama? Ele não dormiu na mesma cabana que o Miroku? -perguntou Sango, subindo na Kirara.

-Ah, ele disse que preferia fazer a guarda junto com InuYasha...Passou a noite ao lado da cabana -Miroku encarregou-se de responder.

-Eu disse a ele que não precisava, mas como insistiu... -InuYasha deu de ombros, tomando a frente do grupo. Ao escutar isso, Nayouko vasculhou com os olhos todas as redondezas num segundo. Richard costumava acordar cedo, muitas vezes para testemunhar o nascer do Sol. Por questões disciplinares, Nayouko também acordava muito cedo, mas ela gostava de poder dormir até quando quisesse. Pena que nos últimos tempos não houveram muitas oportunidades para isso.

Ele estava sentado ao pé de uma árvore de sakura, a mesma da qual InuYasha pegara uma flor para Kagome. O Sol despontava no horizonte, grande e majestoso astro que parecia fazer de Richard seu príncipe, doando-lhe luz, iluminando seu rosto com mantos quentes e dourados. Ele apoiava um dos braços estendidos sobre um joelho que estava dobrado. Displicente, pensativo, misterioso. Não havia como se decidir entre um dos adjetivos.

Nayouko parou, evitando olhá-lo. Os movimentos ao redor da cabana chamaram a atenção do jovem samurai, que saiu de seu posto e foi ao encontro dos companheiros.

-Ei, Richard-sama! Como foi seu turno de guarda? -perguntou Miroku.

-Foi tudo bem. Bom dia a todos -ele cumprimentou. Em seguida, virando-se para a hanyou: -Bom dia, Nayouko.

Seus olhos se encontraram, e a única coisa que ela pôde dizer foi:

-Vamos em frente.

Seguiram. InuYasha e Kagome correndo na frente, Nayouko e Richard logo atrás, Sango e Miroku voando na Kirara. Shippou ia no ombro de Kagome, e Richard corria por conta própria, sem nenhum sinal de cansaço.

Aquele clima o desagradava profundamente. Não queria pressionar Nayouko, nem forçá-la a tomar decisões ou dar explicações. Optou por dar o tempo suficiente para que a hanyou pudesse organizar melhor seus pensamentos, sem sentir-se encurralada. Richard lembrava-se da expressão serena de Nayouko na noite anterior, quando os dois ficaram tão próximos, e lembrava também da consternação da hanyou depois. O melhor seria mesmo dar tempo ao tempo. Até que o momento certo chegasse.

Enquanto isso...

Não era justo que o clima ficasse tão pesado entre os dois, era?

-Nayouko -ele disse, chamando atenção. Ela parecia absorta demais em seus devaneios.

-Sim? - ela despertou, virou a cabeça para o lado, mas não encarou totalmente o samurai.

-Podemos conversar? -ele disse, num tom de voz calmo, porém firme.

-Imagino mesmo que devemos conversar -ela respondeu.

-Mas não aqui. À noite, quando todos acamparmos. Será o ambiente ideal, sabe. Aqueles dois sempre colocam muita graça nas histórias, e as discussões entre o Inuyasha e a Kagome-Sama com certeza não me fazem dormir de tédio. E, claro, eu posso contar sobre como você reage quando pisam na sua cauda. É que eu ainda tenho as cicatrizes que você causou nas minhas costas, sabe. Não faria mal avisá-los...

-Richard! -Nayouko arregalou os olhos, diminuiu a corrida e ficou aterrorizada com a idéia de InuYasha, Kagome, Sango e Miroku escutando suas pequenas "façanhas" de quando era _chibi_, ao redor de uma fogueira como se fossem histórias comuns! Isso a enfureceu tamanhamente que de brusco encarou Richard, disposta a oferecer-lhe mais algumas cicatrizes em troca do silêncio.

Novamente encontrou a frustração naqueles olhos cinza, ao notar outro brilho de divertimento. Ele sorriu, não tendo medo de mergulhar na imensidão da alma de Nayouko, pelas orbes cor de violeta. Sacudiu os cabelos que o vento insistia em colocar na frente dos seus olhos para longe do rosto, e encarou o céu casualmente.

-.. Ou então eu posso guardar apenas entre nós, para que possamos dar boas risadas quando estivermos velhinhos numa cabana da floresta. -ele completou.

-Eu nunca vou ficar velhinha assim! Vou ser jovem por muitos anos, esqueceu? E vou contar histórias das minhas batalhas, e não de quando você pisava na minha cauda. -Nayouko sentia uma comichão abaixo dos pulmões, sinal de que resistia a uma boa risada. Conhecia Richard. Ele estava apenas querendo abrandar a situação. Esse era o seu jeito de ser engraçado: sem querer ser.

Ele sorriu. Conseguira, enfim, tirar um sorriso da hanyou. Pelo menos até que eles viessem a conversar sobre o ocorrido, ficariam em paz. Aliviado, viu que ficaram para trás, e continuou a corrida até alcançar o restante do grupo, ao lado de Nayouko.

O Sol já estava alto, e todos diminuíram o ritmo. Estavam correndo há quase seis horas, parando apenas duas vezes para descansar. Revezavam a carona da youkai de Sango, correndo quatro de cada vez, e uma dupla ia montada na Kirara. Passaram por diversos vilarejos, sem encontrar nenhum vestígio da presença maligna de Naraku. Continuaram na única pista que tinham: um castelo pertencente a uma família de youkais do continente que fora saqueado. Porém, quando os moradores do vilarejo verificaram, perceberam que tudo estava lá, no entanto, destruído. Não sobrou nada intacto, tudo no castelo fora danificado, desde o menor hashi até os quadros e pinturas desconhecidos. Para que uma fatalidade dessas acontecesse, a hipótese de permissão dos donos do castelo não podia ser cogitada. Eles deveriam ter sido mortos para que invadissem seu castelo assim. Mas então, para onde foram os corpos? Não eram youkais fracos. Por que desapareceram do nada?

Era o que pretendiam descobrir.

A tarde começava a esquentar, e como nenhuma nuvem encobria o Sol, eles admiraram a zona de lagos à direita da estrada. A luz do Sol refletida na água poderia ofuscar olhos mais fracos. Porém, para aqueles experientes guerreiros, bastou parar e admirar a natureza. Foi o que fizeram.

À esquerda, uma floresta densa e impenetrável se destacava. Era um contraste com todo aquele ambiente explodindo na luz do meio-dia: as copas das árvores, grandes, majestosas, repousavam na sua própria paz, verdes, calmas, o leve farfalhar do vento que parecia murmurar canções misteriosas nas mentes dos passantes. Era realmente um quadro muito bonito.

-Acho que teremos um bom dia pela frente. Ao menos, sem tempestades. -observou Miroku -Realmente, precisávamos de paz.

-Sim... Paz -respondeu Sango, pensativa. Olhou para a hanyou -Não acha, Nayouko?

No entanto, Sango ficou sem resposta. Nayouko havia estancado no meio da estrada. Ignorando a suave brisa, a hanyou mantinha-se atenta. De súbito, estendeu o braço, impedindo Richard de passar.

-Mas o que... -ele começou, surpreso. Ambos trocaram um olhar veloz. Richard pareceu entender, e também colocou-se em posição de alerta. Sango observou quando Inuyasha também fincou os pés da estrada, acompanhado de Miroku e Kagome, uma sombra de preocupação tomando os olhos de todos. Ela foi a última a perceber, mas a sensação de que algo ruim acontecia estava no ar. Kiraka arqueou-se, arrepiando o pêlo, sua típica posição de batalha. A paisagem já não era mais o foco da atenção de ninguém.

-Maldição... -InuYasha sussurrou, empurrando Kagome com o braço, para trás de si -Energia maligna -trocou um rápido olhar com Miroku -Muita. E muito forte.

-Um youkai, com certeza -disse Miroku, varrendo a área com os olhos e já levando sua mão às contas que lacravam o Kazaana. A a aura maligna parecia aumentar cada vez mais. Gritou para todos: -Mantenham-se em guarda! Seja lá quem for, ele pode atacar a qualquer...

Não completou seu alerta. Uma pequeniníssima borboleta, brilhante e graciosa, passou frente à seus olhos, deixando atrás de si um vestígio de pólen dourado, brilhante; e uma voz melodiosa que ecoou em cada um deles.

-Oh, vocês me descobriram! -uma risadinha fina e doce -Bem, suponho então que esteja na hora de eu me apresentar!

Eles trocaram olhares breves, enquanto a borboleta que acabara de aparecer dava voltas no ar.

-Quem é você? -InuYasha colocou-se costa a costa com Miroku. A borboleta passou por cima de seus cabelos, voou em círculos por alguns momentos e depois a doce voz recomecou a falar, num tom de reprovação:

-Nayouko, querida... Você nunca falou de mim? Mau, isso é muito mau, tcs, tcs... - e riu, outra vez. Todas as faces ali presentes voltaram-se para a hanyou, que permanecia imóvel e silenciosa.

-Quem está falando? -Miroku exigiu, um ponto de urgência na voz..

-Nayouko, você a conhece? Diga! -Inuyasha gritou, seu olhar voando da singela borboleta até a hanyou. Ela não fez sequer um movimento. Quando levantou o rosto, que permanecera abaixado, sua expressão não poderia ser mais dura e determinada. Ele calou-se, ao perceber o frio daqueles olhos violetas, mas a tensão encravou-se na pergunta.

Arqueando levemente as sobrancelhas, ela respondeu ao anseio de todos, numa palavra:

-Sakurako.

Richard parecia o único, além da hanyou, a compreender o sentido do nome. Olhou-a, agora, num misto de surpresa e alerta.

-Sakurako? -Kagome perguntou, olhando para o pólen deixado pela borboleta, que dissipava-se antes de chegar ao chão.

-Muito bem! -a voz, agora mais alta e vibrante, acordou todos -Obrigada, Nay-cham! Ah, puxa, isso economizou boas explicações! -ela continuou, num tom quase infantil.

-Apareça duma vez, sua youkai fútil! -Nayouko disse, sua voz controlada e fria.

-Se você quer assim... Mas você sabe que eu _detesto_ que me chamem de fútil -a voz incorpórea respondeu, ainda infantilmente. Porém, agora, sua última frase teve um tom leve de perigo... Estava claro que tanto ela quanto o surpreendente poder maligno eram oriúndos da pequena borboleta. Quase inacreditável, pensou Kagome, que uma criatura tão pequena concentrasse tamanha energia... Chegava a ser assustador. Até para ela, que já passara por tantos perigos naquela Época de guerras e youkais cruéis, aquilo significava algo surpreendente... E perigoso.

Mas Nayouko era um contraste em meio aos outros. Sua calma era ainda mais amedrontadora do que a raiva que sentia. Ela parecia estar mergulhada num mar de calma, ainda com o braço estendido, barrando a passagem de Richard, sem dizer uma palavra. Apenas a expressão dura em seus olhos poderia denunciar exatamente o contrário do que sentia: ali, uma sombriedade reinava, persistente, enquanto a hanyou não desviava a visão da pequena borboleta.

E todos esses pensamentos foram varridos da cabeça de InuYasha e os outros, quando um novo ser materializou-se num dos galhos da árvore mais próxima.

Não havia como evitar que seus queixos caíssem. Em meio à escuridão da floresta, onde somente os raios de sol mais tenros penetravam, surgiu uma belíssima youkai. Sim, porque com certeza uma mulher, humana e comum, não poderia servir como descrição para aquele ser: pouco a pouco, formada pelo pólen que ela mesma exalara, uma das mais lindas criaturas surgiu. Uma cascata de cabelos louros e brilhantes cobria as costas nuas, e a pele, branca, era oculta apenas por um tipo de roupa, muito curta e brilhante, que apenas Kagome foi capaz de reconhecer: era uma espécia de maiô tomara-que-caia, um corpete, típico da sua era, porém rosa-claro, da cor... da cor das pétalas de sakura. Num breve intervalo, uma bota negra, sépia, cobria toda a extensão de suas longas pernas, terminando somente na metade das coxas.

Ela cruzou as pernas com elegância e apoiou-se com as duas mãos no galho da árvore. Isso permitiu que vissem, ainda deslumbrados, o par de braceletes pretos que cobriam seus pulsos e iam até um pouco abaixo do cotovelo. Finalmente, asas, translúcidas, com pequenos pontos que piscavam a cada hora em um lugar, e uma fina borda negra; completavam o quadro perfeito de uma legítima youkai-borboleta.

A aura ao seu redor acabou com todas as dúvidas de onde era originada a energia maligna. A youkai era extraordinariamente bela -mas também poderosa. A despeito de sua aparência doce, a ar vibrava, em reação às ondas de energia numa cor rosada que vinham dela.

-Sakurako. Há quanto tempo -repetiu Nayouko, quebrando o transe em que todos se encontravam. O sangue corria absurdamente mais depressa pelas suas veias, e ela sentia que, no seu recanto mais íntimo sua parte youkai começava a pulsar. Segurou com mais firmeza os cabos das espadas de três lâminas. Por mais que seus instintos ordenassem que destruísse a youkai à sua frente naquele instante, ela conteu-se. Deixou apenas que um sorriso escapasse por seus lábios. Um sorriso mortal.

-Seus instintos continuam bons, Nay-cham -a youkai, agora podendo ser identificada como jovem -parecia ter quase a mesma idade que Nayouko-, sorriu, em descaso com o tom frio da hanyou, e olhou para as unhas compridas e decoradas, enquanto balançava-se levemente no galho onde sentou.

-Nay...Nay-cham? - Kagome, que ainda observava atentamente a youkai, já de posse de seu arco-e-flecha, teve sua atenção abalada depois de escutar o apelido, que supostamente deveria ser "carinhoso". Nay? E cham? Kami-sama, quem nesse planeta teria a _coragem_ de chamar Nayouko assim? Se nem o próprio Richard se atrevia... Ao invés de consolá-la, aquilo apenas deixou Kagome mais apreensiva. Céus... Aquilo não era bom...

-Quem é ela, Nayouko? Se você a conhece, fale de uma vez! -Inuyasha exigiu, sem sequer mover os olhos da youkai. -Eu não acho que...

-Cale a boca! -a hanyou ordenou, um rápido esbravejo de raiva na voz. Não moveu-se do lugar, apenas fechou os punhos em torno do cabo da espada, com força o suficiente para que o sangue não circulasse -Cale a boca. Isso não é da sua conta -ela disse com mais calma, levantando a cabeça bruscamente para encarar a youkai. -O que você quer, Sakurako?

-Ai, ai, Nay-cham, sempre com este seu temperamento dócil! -a youkai-borboleta suspirou, mas mudou de atitude velozmente: sorriu, encantada, cruzando as mãos e pressionando-as contras as bochechas -Como eu senti saudades!

-Não me chame de Nay-cham! -Nayouko falou, sua voz ficando perigosamente mais alta a cada frase, enquanto seu rosto impassível já ia dando sinais de raiva contida.

-Ai, tá bem! Se você quer assim, _Nayouko _-ela inclinou-se par a frente e sacudiu a cabeça, num ato de concordância teimosa, fazendo com que seus cabelos louros balançassem, como uma cortina de dourada que a cobria. Deu de ombros, as linhas impecáveis de suas sombrancelhas arqueando-se num sinal de desagrado -Não vejo por quê. Se nos conhecemos há tanto tempo...

-Idiota -Nayouko sussurrou, interrompendo a youkai.

-Para você também. -ela sorriu, maliciosa. Depois, seu olhar deu outro estalo de empolgação, e ela balançou suas pernas ainda mais rápido -Ah, é mesmo! Você não vai me apresentar seus novos amigos? Nayouko, Nayouko, onde está a educação que seu pai lhe deu? Aff, vamos lá!

Dito isso, ela tomou impulso e saltou do galho. Com um lento bater de asas, que espalhou brilho para os lados, ela pousou no chão, na ponta dos pés, com extraordinária leveza.

Deu dois passos, ao longo de que suas asas sumiam em outra nuvem de pólen. Agora era possível reparar que seus longos cabelos iam até a altura dos joelhos, e nos olhos surpreendentemetne azuis, com longos cílios que piscavam, encantados com a visão de InuYasha e o grupo. Ela andou, devagar, fazendo com que Nayouko tomasse a frente de todos, tirando as espadas cinco centímetros das bainhas. Ela posicionou-se à frente do grupo, esperando, sem fazer nenhum outro movimento.

Kagome posicionou uma flecha em seu arco e mirou na youkai. InuYasha puxou a Tessaiga, com um ruído de aço contra aço, e colocou-se em caráter de batalha. Sango também levou a mão ao seu Hiraikotsu, enquanto Kirara tranformou-se. Miroku, estranhamente, não fez nada.

-Nossa, que povinho mais hostil! Bem a seu tipo, Nayouko -Sakurako não interrompeu sua curta caminhada, em passos lentos e sensuais, que faziam seus cabelos balançarem. Ela arqueou um pouco as sobrancelhas, num desagrado infantil. Quando estava quase diante de Nayouko, e a tensão ameaçava ser palpável, a youkai arregalou os olhos azuis, abriu a boca coberta por uma película rosa, e espalmou uma mão da bochecha, enquanto estendia o braço apontando à sua frente, chocada de surpresa. Tudo isso foi em segundos, antes que ela abrisse um sorriso e gritasse, impulsionando-se para a frente e empurrando Nayouko de lado:

-_RIIIICHAARRRDD! QUE SAUDAAADEE, QUERIDO!_

Todos observaram, chocados, a belíssima e espalhafatosa youkai correr rapidamente e jogar-se sobre Richard, enlaçá-lo pelo pescoço e prender-se à ele. O samurai, assombrado pela atitude súbita da youkai, não soube o que fazer, e sua única ação foi afastar os braços, longe do corpo da youkai, arregalar os olhso cinza e encarar, desesperado, Nayouko.

Esta foi a única que apresentou uma atitude. Seu choque também durou cerca de dois segundos, nos quais o ar foi expulso de seus pulmões e ela pareceu ser engolfada numa atmosfera diferente daquela em que estava. Mas tudo isso aconteceu muito antes dos seus olhos serem tomados por chamas de revolta e raiva, uma raiva que queria cortar seu interior como um raio verde e noscivo, e o calor dessa nova energia moveu-a a atirar-se contra Sakurako, agarrar-lhe pelos ombros e lançá-la dois metros longe de Richard, que, estupefato pela reação da hanyou, apenas pôde respirar quando a youkai desprendeu seus braços de seu pescoço.

Quando deu por si, viu apenas uma Nayouko enorme em fúria à sua frente, cujo peito subia e descia em arfadas profundas, e rosnava baixinho, como suas ancestrais Panteras; fuzilando-o com luminosos olhos cor-de-violeta, numa intensidade que beirava o mortal. Ele não queria, mas viu-se obrigado a engolir o que restou de qualquer frase em sua boca.

-Ui... - Sakurako cambaleou dois passos para trás, mas, antes que caísse, abriu as enormes asas e sobrepô-se ao chão, numa altura de um metro -Eu deveria prever que você continua ciumenta, não é, Nayouko? Nossa, eu só queria cumprimentá-lo... -deu de ombros, um gesto gracioso, e cruzou as pernas no ar -Não é mesmo, Richard, querido? -seu rosto iluminou-se com um sorriso, enquanto inclinava-se para frente.

-Você não é "querida" dele, sua maldita... -Nayouko respondeu, sua voz saindo entrecortada, enquanto mirava a youkai, em fúria. -Suma daqui, ou então eu mesma vou acabar com sua miserável vida! - ela disse, a voz alta e ameaçadora, impondo-se na frente de todos.

-Até que para uma meia-youkai você é muito arrogante, sabia? Acho que uma hanyou deveria ser mais humilde diante de uma youkai pura como eu, mas enfim...-ciente de que esse era um ponto que rachava os muros de ódio e orgulho da hanyou, e ia além do que sua dignidade poderia ignorar, Sakurako riu, voou mais alto e encarou a todos com olhares minuciosos.

-Deixa eu ver o que temos por aqui... -ela começou, seus lábios rosados contraindo-se num beicinho, enquanto, dobrava o corpo e apontava com o dedo esticado para a cabeça de cada um -Um inu-hanyou com orelhas muito fofinhas! -ela apertou os pulsos contra as bochechas, num sinal de encantamento -Uma garota com um quimono super-estranho... -apontou, batendo os cílios enquanto olhava para Kagome -Um youkai-raposa criança, que lindo!-fechou os olhos graciosamente, simpatizada pela figura de Shippou -Uma exterminadora de youkai, com uma roupa justa super-_fashion _-Ela apoiou o queixo sobre o pulso, analisando bem o uniforme de Sango. Devagar, suas sombrancelhas contraíram-se, num sinal de desagrado infantil, enquanto sua voz saía magoada e sua lábio inferior formava um beicinho: -E um monge que não pára de me olhar com uma cara pervertida! -ela completou, enquanto que, para Miroku, nenhuma palavra fazia sentido desde que vira a youkai. Sango, ignorando a situação, rodou o Hiraiktsu, nem desviar os olhos, e este atingiu em cheio a cabeça de Miroku, que abaixou a cabeça em razão de força maior. Sakurako olhou por um segundo a cena, e depois planou, até chegar a dois metros do solo:

-É... São mesmo um grupinho muito simpático -ela fechou os olhos, e deu de ombros. Súbito, sua expressão mudou para algo muito mais perigoso, e pela primeira vez, um brilho maligno surgiu em seus olhos quando ela voltou a abri-los: -Pena que eu tenha que matá-los.

Continua...

N/A: Aaaleeluuiaa! Depois de muito tempo, de muito ruminar... Saiu o caítulo 11! \o/ Cara, que pressão! Bia, aí está! Céus, estou rezando a Kami para que a Sakurako esteja de acordo com o que você me passou, eu passei este intervalo todo num corre-corre para arrumar tempo, você sabe como andam as coisas no colégio... Mas agora... Finalzinho de bimestre, última semana der, tempo, você sabe como andanm as coisas no colégio... Mas agora... Finalzinho de bimestre, última semana de aulas... Vou ter tempo para escrever o quanto quiser!

E desenhar, também. Ontem, dia 30/06/05, eu pude fotografar os últimos desenhos que tenho feito... Não digo que seja algo assim, maravilhooosooo, mas teve gente que gostou \o/. Então, está na hora de saber a opinião do povo on-line. Pra quem quiser, eu pretendo postar os desenhos nos meus blogs, www.nayoukohanyou. e www.ideiasamil. . Lá tem o endereço do meu flog, também, para quem quiser dar uma espiada, ok?

Eu tenho andado boba com os comentários que minha fic vem recebendo. A sério, eu tive uma crise de riso quando, uma semana depois de publicar a história da Nayouko, vi uns cinco comentários assim, logo de primeira! Nem acreditei, fiquei tão feliz . . Eu quero muito muito agradecer ao pessoal que dá opinião nas minhas histórias, isso é mais que do que ótimo como incentivo V

Ah, e só para avisar... Eu costumo escrever as Notas da Autora assim que termino os capítulos. Então, se para quem ler, elas parecerem desatualizadas, esse é o motivo, ok?

Agradecimentos à:

-Bia Potter

-Nora Roberts

-Dirk Struam, protagonista de Tai-Pan, maior comerciante da China antiga e que me fez aprender uma porção de palavras em chinês. _Ayee Yaah!_

-Ao Gabriel Moreira, que me emprestou a câmera digital dele V

-E ao Roarke. QUE SAUDADES DE VOCÊ! Carol com uma expressão chorosa

Abraços! D

Caroline Sango Maciel.

_o Vocabulário o_

_Tai-fungs:_ furacões, tempestades geralmente em alto mar.

_Ayee Yah! _: Expressão utilizada para expressar alegria, raiva, tristeza, exaltação; dependendo da forma como é pronunciada.

**Próximo capítulo: _A Transformação de Nayouko_**


End file.
